La persona oculta bajo la máscara de hielo
by marionette of the life
Summary: Un pasado "olvidado" de parte de la taramaniana, volverá al verla de nuevo a "ella". Un ser que no debía existir, llevará a los titanes a una gran batalla, tratando de protegerla de su maldicion y ayudarla en lo que sea. FINALIZADO. Gracias a todos.
1. Chapter 1

El una galaxia lejana, una nave bastante extensa se dirigía hacia un sistema solar con 7 planetas, todos de distintos tamaños, y un sol rojo intenso. La nave de color negro, trasportaban prisioneros de Tamaran hacia una prisión en Centauri, lugar donde torturaban a sus prisioneros inhumanamente. Dos guardias se encontraban caminando por el corredor donde se encontraban los prisioneros en unas celdas completamente miserables, daban pena de tan solo verlas.

Al final del corredor, se encontraban otros dos guardias en una puerta de acero rojo oscuro con un letrero que decía "Prisionero para pena de muerte".

-¿Está todo bien? – Pregunta un de ellos, al parecer el líder.

- Sí señor. Parece que está durmiendo. –Dice uno de los guardias de la puerta, señalando con una lanza la puerta.

- Me pregunto ¿Cómo puede dormir tan tranquila, sabiendo que será ejecutada? –Dijo el guardia que acompañaba al líder.

- Parece que ya se resignó –Responde el guardia de la puerta.

- Entraré a verla –Dijo el líder –Me extraña que no haya hecho ningún sonido desde que abandonamos Tamaran.

Los guardias abren la puerta y dejan pasar al líder, pero todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa: El lugar se encontraba deshabitado, y un enorme agujero se veía en la pared recién desintegrada con rayos.

- ¡La prisionera ha escapado! –Gritó el líder –Hay que buscarla por toda la galaxia si es necesario.

- ¡Sí señor! –Dijeron los demás guardias a una sola voz.

Mientras que en espacio, a unos cuantos metros de la nave se veía a una persona cubierta con una capa negra, flotando con la gravedad para luego convertirse en un especie de meteorito celeste muy luminoso, casi cegador, dirigiéndose exactamente a la Tierra.

Mientras tanto, en JumpCity, se festejaba el año nuevo. Miles de fuegos artificiales se veían en el cielo con diversos colores y tamaños. Miles de personas se encontraban en la calle frente al reloj, esperando las 12.

Había pasado un año y miles de cosas habían pasado. Primero, Terra volvió a Los Jóvenes Titanes, dispuesta a ayudar y corregir su error. Al principio fue recibida sólo por Chico Bestia y Starfire. Tomó un tiempo para que pudiera ganarse la confianza de los demás. Pero al final si fue aceptada por todos y prometió no volver a traicionarlos. Otro cambio fue que Raven se volvió un poco más abierta, cosa que al principio les tomó por sorpresa a los demás. Pero el más esperado, según dice Cyborg, fue que Robin y Starfire se volvieran oficialmente novios, aunque no se demuestra mucho, ellos actúan como si nada. Cyborg siempre aprovechaba la situación para dejarlos solos, pero siempre sus intentos eran frustrados por la alarma.

En la torre de los Titanes, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se encontraban jugando con un videojuego titulado "Carreras hacia el infinito". Ambos se encontraban completamente clavados en el juego

-Hazte a un lado Bestia, que el campeonato es mío. Dos vueltas más y seré el campeón –Dijo Cyborg todo alterado, debido a que se encontraba empatado con Bestia.

- Pronto yo voy a saborear yo la victoria, mientras que tú sólo comerás mi polvo virtual –Dijo Chico Bestia en tono triunfal.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! –Dijo Cyborg

- Pues así será –Responde Chico Bestia.

Ambos estaban en la vuelta final. Chico Bestia le llevaba la delantera por unos centímetros, pero Cyborg, por testarudo, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Cuando Chico Bestia casi llegaba a la meta, Cyborg lo rebasa, llegando primero a la meta

- ¡Boo-yaa! Te he ganado. En tu cara Bestia –Dijo Cyborg con un tono burlón.

- No puede ser. Por poco…. –Dijo Bestia con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro como dos pequeñas cascadas.

En ese momento aparece Terra y Raven hablando. Ellas ven como bailaba Cyborg de la alegría y una nube negra lloviendo en la cabeza de Chico Bestia.

- ¿Que les pasa a estos dos? –Preguntó Terra a Raven.

- Ni idea y ni me interesa. Debe ser por los videojuegos –Contestó con indiferencia.

- Y hablando de otra cosa. ¿Donde están Robin y Star? –Preguntó Terra.

- ¿No están? –Preguntaron Cyborg y Bestia al mismo tiempo y volteando a ver a Terra.

- No. –Contestó Terra.

- Quizás salieron en una cita –Dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

- Talvez. –Dijo Terra –Lo mejor será ir a buscarlos, falta sólo 20 minutos para el año nuevo.

- Mejor dejémonos solos –Dijo Cyborg –Luego vendrán.

Chico Bestia reta a otra carrera a Cyborg, mientras que Terra y Raven veía la carrera con poco interés.

En otro punto de la ciudad, se encontraban muchas parejas de jóvenes dando vueltas en el parque y otros miraban al cielo a ver los juegos pirotécnicos. En un árbol del parque, lo suficientemente grande como para acomodarse en las ramas, se encontraban Robin y Starfire mirando los juegos pirotécnicos. Star miraba fascinada la pirotécnia a lado de Robin.

- Cada vez que veo este increíble espectáculo, no puedo dejar de asombrarme - Dijo Star mirando a Robin –Han pasado muchos sucesos, pero ahora todo se encuentra muy tranquilo en esta celebración.

- Es lo bueno de estas fiestas: estar reunidos con tus seres queridos y disfrutar de una función así. –Dijo Robin tranquilo.

Starfire recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Robin, cosa que lo sonroja levemente.

- Bueno…lo mejor es volver. Falta tan solo 10 minutos para las 12. –Dijo Robin con tono nervioso.

- Sí, es cierto –Contesta Star –Vamos.

Ambos bajan del árbol y caminan hacia la torre. En el camino, Starfire ve a muchas parejas tomadas de la mano. Ella queda pensativa un momento he intenta tomarle la mano a Robin, pero luego ella se pone nerviosa y se arrepiente. Robin se percata de eso, traga saliva y le toma la mano a Star con la cara casi roja. Ella al verlo, ríe muy bajo, parecía un tomate, y sonríe. Su relación no era del todo distinta como antes. Él casi no le dedicaba tiempo, debido a que seguía con su trabajo en primer lugar, pero ella no reclamaba nada, ella lo conocía bien, por eso decidía conformarse con que la quisiera. En la mitad del camino, Starfire se percata de la luna llena y se queda quieta mirándola.

- La luna está llena –Dijo Star en voz baja.

- ¿Eh? –Dijo Robin, mientras volteaba a verla.

- No, no es nada –Responde Star con una sonrisa falsa. –Mejor volvemos, ya va a llegar la hora del año nuevo.

- Star, ¿pasa algo? –Dijo Robin preocupado –Tú no sonríes así. Algo pasa o algo recordaste.

- No, no es nada de que preocuparse. Sólo algo del pasado. –Responde Starfire. –No hay necesidad de preocuparse.

Starfire empieza a caminar con la mirada baja. Atrás, Robin miró la luna por un momento, buscando una razón del raro comportamiento de su novia, pero al final no lo encontró y apuró el paso para alcanzarla. Al alcanzarla, la mira y nota en su rostro un dolor que nunca había visto en ella. Su preocupación aumento cada minuto que caminaban, ella se percató de él y sonríe. Robin nota el esfuerzo que hace ella para poder sonreír. Le toma la mano

- Star, si hay algo de ti que ignore de ti, quiero saberlo –Dijo Robin con un tono tanto serio como preocupado.

- Está bien. Llegando a la torre te cuento sobre "eso" y "ella" –Dijo Star con la mirada a la luna.

Al llegar, todos los recibieron con un saludo y un "bienvenidos", excepto por Cyborg y Bestia, quienes hicieron una broma: Aventaron pétalos de flores como si fueran una pareja de recién casados. Robin se enfadó con ellos y se empezó a pelear contra ellos "Pateándoles el trasero", mientras que las chicas titán miraban la escena y riendo de vez en cuando.

- Bueno ya basta de peleas –Dijo Terra mientras intentaba separar a Cyborg y Robin. Al final, por desesperación, Raven los termina de mandar a una esquina distinta de la habitación.

- Bueno, ya casi es hora –Dijo Raven

- Bien, voy por las copas para brindar. Star ayúdame a buscarlas. –Dijo Terra, dirigiendo a la cocina.

Claro –Responde Starfire.

Después de una corta búsqueda, las ponen sobre la mesa y sirven soda de cola en ellas. Cada uno agarró una copa he iniciaba el conteo regresivo

6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Miles de fuegos artificiales se veían desde la ventana. Cada uno brindó deseando un feliz año nuevo a sus amigos. Después del brindis, todos fueron al tejado a ver el espectáculo de la pirocténia. La vista era hermosa: Miles de fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo nocturno. Cyborg y Bestia sacaron unos cuantos fuegos artificiales y empezaron a encenderlos, los cohetes estallaron en el cielo con un color rojo fosforescente. Raven y Terra miraban los demás cohetes y, de vez en cuando una que otra pelea entre Bestia y Cyborg, debido a que los dos querían encender el cohete. Starfire miraba con atención el espectáculo en el cielo, mientras que Robin le toma la mano y la mira sin que se de cuenta.

Era un momento de paz y alegría, pero no duró mucho. En un momento, un especie de meteorito cayó en el centro de la ciudad, causando una gran explosión.

- ¿Que fue eso? –Preguntó Star mirando directamente hacia la zona del impacto

- No puede ser nada bueno –Responde Robin – ¡Titanes, vamos!

Todos se dirigieron hacia la zona del impacto con suma rapidez. Al llegar, observaron un enorme cráter. Muchas personas miraban embobados hacia el cráter y otros tomaban fotos con los celulares. Del cráter, sale una persona con una capa que le cubría de pies a cabeza de color negra con algunos destellos en plateado. Esa persona se paró al borde del cráter y mira su alrededor con unos ojos brillantes blancos, casi como dos lunas llenas. Nada de su rostro ni su cuerpo se veía a simple vista.

- Bien, ¿Quién es? –Dijo Chico bestia apuntando a la persona.

- No lo sé, pero siento un aura muy poderosa en ella. –Dijo Raven.

- ¿Ella? ¿Es una chica? –Dijo Cyborg sorprendido.

- Al parecer, sí –Responde Raven.

La chica mira por un momento a los titanes. Extiende su mano y al cerrar su puño, los titanes son rodeados por enormes cristales como una prisión.

- Muy bien, basta de juegos. –Dijo Robin –Raven, destruye los cristales.

- Bien –Responde Raven.

Pero antes de que Raven pusiera a prueba su magia contra los cristales, estos son destruidos y reducidos a añicos.

- Vaya Raven, no sabía que podías hacer eso sin tus típicas palabras –Dijo Chico Bestia asombrado.

- Yo no lo hice –Responde Raven sin salir de la impresión

- Pero si tú no lo hiciste, ¿Quién lo hizo? –Preguntó Terra.

Starfire, con un haz de luz en su mano, se dirige hacia la chica y se para enfrente de ella. La chica no dice nada y de su mano sale brillo que luego se convierte en una espada con un filo enorme.

- ¡Starfire, cuidado! –Grita Robin al ver la espada en la mano de la chica.

Después de un breve silencio, la chica suelta la espada.

- ¿Tú? –Dijo la chica

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos…hermana –Responde Starfire con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos. Lamento no haberme presentado en el primer episodio (Es que apenas le estoy encontrando maña a esto. No sabía como subir el fic porque todo esta en ingles)

Bueno, ya saben, soy Marionette of the life. Y este fic a estado rondando en mi cabeza por micho tiempo. Espero que les guste.

_**Capítulo 2 **_

Todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver que la chica soltara la espada y la destruyera.

- Fue mi imaginación, o Star la conoce. –Dijo Chico Bestia.

- Parece que la conoce –Responde Raven

- "Esa chica… -Piensa Robin

Flashback

_- La luna está llena –Dijo Star en voz baja._

_- ¿Eh? –Dijo Robin, mientras volteaba a verla._

_- No, no es nada –Responde Star con una sonrisa falsa. –Mejor volvemos, ya va a llegar la hora del año nuevo._

_- Star, ¿pasa algo? –Dijo Robin preocupado –Tú no sonríes así. Algo pasa o algo recordaste._

_- No, no es nada de que preocuparse. Sólo algo del pasado. –Responde Starfire. –No hay necesidad de preocuparse._

_Starfire empieza a caminar con la mirada baja. Atrás, Robin miró la luna por un momento, buscando una razón del raro comportamiento de su novia, pero al final no lo encontró y apuró el paso para alcanzarla. Al alcanzarla, la mira y nota en su rostro un dolor que nunca había visto en ella. Su preocupación aumento cada minuto que caminaban, ella se percató de él y sonríe. Robin nota el esfuerzo que hace ella para poder sonreír. Le toma la mano_

_- Star, si hay algo de ti que ignore de ti, quiero saberlo –Dijo Robin con un tono tanto serio como preocupado._

_- Está bien. Llegando a la torre te cuento sobre "eso" y "ella" –Dijo Star con la mirada a la luna._

Fin del Flashback

"Entonces…debe ser ella a la que se refería, pero…a que se refería con…eso" –Pensaba Robin con la mirada fija en la chica de la capa.

Después las hermanas empiezan a caminar directo hacia los demás titanes. Ellos todavía no salían de la impresión pero cuando se acercó la chica todos lo miraron con miradas de curiosidad.

- Amigos, ella es mi hermanastra menor WhiteFire. –Dijo Star.

La chica se quita la capucha y se mira a una chica con una tez pálida, como la nieve, ojos color azules claros y un cabello blanco y largo, casi a la espalda.

- Hola –Dije White con seriedad.

- White, te presento a mis amigos –Dijo Star –Él es…

- Veré si puedo saber los nombres –Dijo WhiteFire y apuntando a cada uno con su dedo- Robin…Raven…Terra…Cyborg…y…Chico… ¿Animal?

- ¡Es Chico Bestia! –Gritó Bestia

- Como sea –Dijo White con indiferencia.

Los demás se rieron a carcajadas por como lo llamó White y la reacción de Bestia, casi como un niño.

- No nos dijiste que tenías una hermanastra. –Dijo Cyborg

- No era necesario mencionarme –Dijo White – La verdad, pronto dejaré de existir.

- ¿A que te refieres? –Preguntó Robin

- White será sacrificada –Respondió Starfire con un ligero tono de tristeza.

- ¿Sacrificada? –Preguntó Raven impresionada -¿A que se debe eso?

- Yo no soy normal en ningún sentido –Responde Whitefire –Soy un ser que nunca debió existir. Un ser peligroso.

- Si crees eso, espera conocer a Raven –Dijo Bestia, pero Raven, obviamente, no le gustó su comentario y le calla la boca con una fuerte cachetada, dejándolo en el suelo.

- ¿Eso es normal? –Preguntó Whitefire con una gota en la cabeza.

- Más de lo que crees –Dijo Terra, mientras ayuda a Bestia a ponerse de pie.

- Cambiando de tema –Dijo Robin - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Ni idea –Responde White – Solo se que al despertar estaba aquí.

- Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer. Mejor regresemos. –Dijo Cyborg – ¡Es hora de nuestra fiesta con pizza!

- ¡Es cierto! –Dijo Bestia siguiéndole la corriente con la misma euforia.

- Whitefire. –Le llama Robin.

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Vienes con nosotros?

- Bueno, no tengo a donde ir. Por que no.

Llegando a la torre, todos se acabaron la pizza, dejando un solo trozo.

- Bien, ese trozo es mío –Dijo Cyborg

-¡Sueña! Ese trozo es mío –Dijo Bestia

Cyborg mira fijamente a Bestia con una mirada amenazante y luego toma el trozo con una rapidez inigualable. Bestia no se quedó atrás, se convirtió en un ratón y se lanza contra Cyborg. Una nube de humo de veía en medio del lugar y a ellos peleándose por el trozo de pizza. Los otros veían el espectáculo de la guerra por la pizza con gotas en la cabeza. Al final, Raven los termina separando, haciéndolos levitar y al trozo de pizza.

- ¡Raven, bájanos ya! –Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Como quieran –Respondió Raven con una leve sonrisa y dejándolos caer al suelo.

Ambos caen al mismo tiempo, de cara al piso, parecían insectos aplastados.

- Chistosa –Dijo sarcástico Bestia

- Da igual eso –Dijo Robin. Él se fija en la mirada confundida de White. –White, ¿tu no has probado la pizza?

-No

-Lo justo será que el último trozo sea para White –Responde Terra. -¿Quién me sigue?

- ¡Yo! –Responden levantando la mano Robin, Star y Raven.

- Bien, son mayoría –Dijo Terra

Raven le da el último trozo a White, la cual ve el trozo con curiosidad. Ella le da una leve mordida y da una minúscula sonrisa con un sonrojo.

- Que no te de pena sonreír –Dijo Starfire sonriendo –Y bien, ¿Te gustó?

- No sabe mal. -Responde Whitefire

- Si te gustó esa –Dijo Cyborg –Espera probar una de carne.

- Para nada. –Responde Chico Bestia –Te gustará la vegetariana.

- ¿El Chico Animal es vegetariano? –Pregunta White.

- ¡Soy Chico Bestia! –Responde molesto Bestia –Escucha bien, Yo soy C-H-I-C-O B-E-S-T-I-A Chico Bestia. No Chico Animal, Chico Bestia.

- ¿Mm? ¿Dijiste algo? –Dijo White volteando a verlo.

Bestia queda hecho piedra al ver con que facilidad lo ignoraba. Cyborg le da un toque y este se convierte en añicos.

- Así que ella es tu hermanastra –Dijo Robin a Star.

- Sí –Responde Star

- ¿Ella de donde es?

- Soy de un planeta extinto de nombre Xtrasht. Mi raza fue destruida hace unos años. Fui la única sobreviviente de mi planeta y terminé en Tamaran. Conocí a Galford y a Starfire y me adoptaron con el nombre de Whitefire.

- ¿Acaso tenías otro nombre? –Preguntó Robin, despertando su curiosidad.

- Eso creo. No lo recuerdo. – Dijo White con la cara abajo –Sólo se que significaba algo malo, pero ni idea.

- Bueno, -Corta Cyborg –Ya se acabó lo fiesta y el último trozo fue para ella a si que hagamos… ¡Un torneo de videojuegos!

- Y verá que ahora sí te derrotaré –Contestó Chico Bestia.

- Ya veremos eso –Dijo Cyborg con sarcasmo.

Ellos dos se encontraban completamente clavados en el juego; se encontraban nuevamente empatados: el marcador 4-4 (Son el número de veces que han jugado) Robin veía el juego con interés de saber quien ganaría. Starfire se encontraba casi durmiéndose y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Robin. Por otra parte, Raven leía un libro y Terra, al lado de Bestia, le daba ánimos. Whitefire, al lado de Cyborg, tambien estaba con sueño y no pudo evitar caer en el sueño, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Cyborg; él se desconcentró y en la última vuelta gana Bestia

-¡SÍ! Te he ganado Cyborg. ¡Soy el nuevo número uno! –Gritaba Bestia en tono triunfal.

-¡¿Qué? No puede ser.

-Bien –Cortó Robin –Mejor vayamos a descansar. Ya hay dos personas que incluso se quedaron dormidas –Dijo apuntando a Star y a White.

- Bien –Dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa –Hora de que el novio lleve a la novia a dormir. Pero como ya está dormida, lo mejor es que la cargues a su habitación – Dijo burlón y con una sonrisa pícara.

El color rojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Robin, ni siquiera había visto esa posibilidad. Al ver lo rojo que estaba, Cyborg y Bestia se ríen a carcajadas, cosa que despiertan a ambas.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –Dijo White

- ¿Pasó algo? –Pregunta Star con un bostezo.

Robin los fulmina con la mirada, parecía el diablo en persona, incluso con las llamas al fondo. Las carcajadas desaparecen con tan solo verlo, y a las demás les parece divertido como son intimidados por Robin. Después todos se retiran a su habitación, olvidando a White. Ella se duerme en el sillón. Siente que alguien le trae una almohada y una sábana para taparse. Voltea y ve que se trata de Robin.

- Como no tienes una habitación, es mejor que duermas cómoda –Dijo Robin con amabilidad –Además, eres una pariente de uno de nosotros. Sería malo dejarte aquí dormir sin nada con este leve frío

Ella no responde y asiente con la cabeza con su mini sonrisa. Antes de que Robin se retirara, White se levanta

- Robin –Lo llamó

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Eres novio de mi hermana? –Preguntó con curiosidad

- Eh….yo –Los nervios le invadieron con esa pregunta – Sí, si lo soy

- ¿En verdad la quieres?

- Pues…sí, claro que si la…..quiero.

White lo mira por unos minutos. Ella al final sonrió

- Veo que es verdad ese sentimiento –Responde White –Me alegra mucho que mi hermana ya tenga un ser especial en su vida. Y que ese ser sea alguien de buen corazón.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- En Tamaran, múltiples veces Galford traía a un príncipe para ella. Pero lo peor era que siempre, príncipe tras príncipe, era sólo un superficial que se enamoraba de ella por su apariencia, no por quien era.

- No sabía eso.

- No creo que hubiera necesidad de saberlo, por que al final el príncipe se iba de ahí

-¿Y eso?

- Yo los asustaba con una mirada asesina. Era una prueba: si no confiaban en Starfire que yo no hacía daño y se asustaban conmigo, eso significaba que no era para ella. Eres la primera persona que no se asusta conmigo. Aunque yo no puse la mirada asesina.

- Vaya, no sabía nada de eso

- Para mí, yo creo que si le correspondes a mi hermana.

- Gracias. Bueno me retiro para que descanses. Buenas noches

- Buenas noches. Y gracias.

Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten por favor, eso me motiva a seguir.

XD


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos a todos.

Aquí traigo la conti. Lamento la demora; la razón es que no he estado muy inspirada y aparte traigo otro fin en proceso.

Para los que les interesa naruto (Parejas: Naruhina y Sasusaku, principalmente) Vean mi fic "Naruto New Saga" en . Búsquenme con la cuenta de rosa mistica.

Bueno sin más vueltas al asunto, aquí la conti.

_**Capítulo 3**_

A la mañana siguiente, todos encuentran a Whitefire dormida profundamente en el sillón.

- ¿Y quien la despierta? –Pregunta Cyborg

- Yo no –Responde Bestia

Cyborg la miro detenidamente al rostro de White; parecía una pequeña niña inocente. Cyborg sintió algo inexplicable al verla, algo que nunca había sentido desde Abeja. White despertó con todos clavándoles la mirada. Ella al principio se sonrojó, pero después de ver a su hermana se sintió mas tranquila.

- ¿Por qué me miran todos? –pregunta con la mirada hacia Star.

- No es nada. Sólo que eres la última en despertar –Responde Robin -¿Quieres desayunar?

- ¿?

- ¿Tienes hambre White? –Pregunta Starfire

- Si, un poco.

- Espera a probar mis waffles de tofu. –Exclama Chico Bestia.

- Yo digo que ha ella le gustará más huevos con tocino –Responde Cyborg

White miraba confundida a todos; ella simplemente no entendía mucho.

- Bueno, ven a sentarte a la mesa –Ofrece Robin.

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza y se levanta hacia la mesa. Bestia le ofrece un plato de waffles. Ella los mira con curiosidad y agarra un tenedor; agarra un pedazo para probarlo.

- ¿Y que tal? –pregunta Bestia

- Están deliciosos –Comenta Whitefire –Sabes cocinar muy bien.

- ¿En serio? –pregunta sorprendido.

- Si, gracias

- Bien equipo –Interrumpe Robin –Hoy entrenaremos un poco en el gimnasio.

Todos, después de desayunar, asienten y se dirigen al gimnasio, con White atrás. Llegando, todos se ocupan con diferentes actividades. Whitefire, sentada en el suelo, miraba detenidamente a todos. Cyborg apuntaba con su rayo sónico a varios blancos; pero uno de sus rayos fue hacia Whitefire.

- ¡White, cuidado! –gritó Cyborg.

White levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron con un intenso color celeste. Ante ella, apareció una barrera de hielo que hizo que el rayo no la llegara a tocar. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de cómo, sin mover ni un dedo, hizo aparecer la barrera de hielo.

- ¿Whitefire, como hiciste eso? –preguntó aún sorprendido Chico Bestia.

- Tengo poderes de hielo. Es uno de mis especialidades.

- ¿Tienes más técnicas? ¿No sólo el hielo? –Pregunta Terra

- Si

- Increíble –Murmura Cyborg.

Después la alarma suena.

- Titanes, problemas –Dijo Robin – Es Punk Rocket. Está en el auditorio de nuevo (Punk Rocket aparece en el episodio perdido de los Jóvenes titanes)

Todos se dirigen hacia el auditorio, olvidando de nuevo a White.

Ella mira como todos se van en distintos trasportes por la ventana: Robin con su motocicleta, Cyborg en su auto, Chico Bestia se convierte en un halcón, Terra va en una roca y, Starfire y Raven, volando. Ella recorre un rato el lugar hacia la habitación de su hermana. Al entra, encuentra a Zedita en la cama, al principio se le hizo extraño y asqueroso, pero después se le hizo tierno y curioso.

- Que rarezas hay aquí –Murmuró para sí sola.

Zedita al principio le teme, pero cuando ella se sienta en la cama, Zedita se acerca a ella y se pone en sus piernas.

- Algunas cosas son interesantes…y otras…me recuerdan a "él"; me pregunto si estará bien…quedarme aquí. Sólo causaré daño cuando el tiempo termine y el día llegue. Espero…que el tiempo dure suficiente para…Eh?

Ella voltea hacia un taburete cerca de la cama y ve unas fotos. Las observa con una sonrisa: una era de todos los titanes juntos frente a la torre, otra era de Terra, Raven y Starfire juntas en el parque bajo un árbol y, la final, era de Robin y Starfire juntos.

- Tenía razón; mi hermana lo encontró…a la persona especial en su vida. –Mira al techo -*suspiro* Me pregunto…si encontraré a alguien especial para mí.

Espero que el tiempo no transcurra tan pronto…para que, aunque sea un momento…pueda ser feliz.

Ella deja las fotos en su lugar y se levanta de la cama, casi dejando caer a Zedita, pero logró atraparlo a tiempo

- Perdón, olvidé que estabas en mis piernas –Dijo con una gota en la cabeza y dejándolo en la cama –Bueno, mejor me cambio.

Ella se quita la capa y se revela un hermoso vestido negro con los tirantes a los lados, escotado, con una piedra lila en el medio y listones de adorno; la falda era tres dedos arriba de las rodillas con borde lila y brillos y zapatillas de cristal. Era un vestido de la realeza.

- Bueno, hora del cambio – Levanta las dos manos y resucita un conjuro. –xtral, sanutorextral. –El vestido se levanta ligeramente al igual que sus cabellos blancos y el vestido se remplaza por otra cosa –Veré como les va a ellos.

Mientras tanto los titanes, llegando a las afueras del auditorio, encuentran a toda la gente corriendo de ahí; la puerta del auditorio es derribada con las ondas de la guitarra de Punk Rocket, él sale del edificio y mira a los titanes.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí –Dijo Punk Rocket. – Es hora de vengarme.

Rocket da un rasgueo a su guitarra y salen ondas tan fuertes que los titanes fueron suspendidos en el aire y atrapados en una especie de red

- ¿Les gusta? –Preguntó irónico Rocket –Esa red es especial; no puede ser rota por ninguno de ustedes ya que sólo se romperá si mi guitarra se destruye.

- Ok –respondió una voz. Al voltear, vieron a Whitefire con un traje de cuerpo completo de color púrpura fiucha con un cierre en medio del traje hacia que dejaba una "V" como cuello del traje. Botines del mismo color y guantes negros.

- ¿Y que rayos eres tú? –preguntó Punk Rocket. -¿Acaso una nueva?

- Algo así. Sólo estoy de pasada por aquí.

- Bien, pues prepárate para rockear.

Rocket le da otra rasgada a las cuerdas; las ondas salieron disparadas hacia Whitefire; ella alza la mano y, enfrente de ella, aparece una barrera que detiene las ondas, aunque el hielo queda muy agrietado.

- Veo que te gusta la música rock. –Comentó White – ¿Te gusta los instrumentos clásicos?

Alzando la mano de nuevo, un brillo brota de su mano y aparece un pandero plateado

- ¿Un pandero? ¿Es broma? –Se burla Punk Rocket

-No. Verás como algo así puede mandarte a volar.

Antes de que Punk Rocket dijera algo, White empieza a sonar el pandero como un cascabel; en sus ojos volvieron ese brillo celeste intenso y le da un fuerte golpe al pandero. Ondas aún más grandes que las de la guitarra salieron disparadas y golpean a Rocket tan fuerte que lo manda a volar. Después de un rato, él cae a unos metros del auditorio.

- Nada mal –Dijo Punk mientras se levantaba – Pero no creas que un simple pandero puede dar un gran concierto.

- Lo sé. Sólo déjame cambiar a mi instrumento favorito.

Whitefire lanza el pandero hacia arriba y éste se convierte en un violín negro.

- Verás que es mejor la música clásica –Dijo White mientras acachaba el violín y lo ponía en posición –Movimiento uno: ¡Serpientes del viento!

Al tocar el violín, las ráfagas tomaron la forma de varias serpientes que se dirigieron directamente a la guitarra de Rocket. Él empieza a tocar y las serpientes se deshacen con el solo de guitarra.

- Nada mal –contestó White –Pero no creas que sólo es un movimiento; son tres en total. –Poniéndose en posición –Movimiento dos: ¡Ráfaga de cristales!

De la nada salieron agujas de hielo de las cuerdas cuando ella tocó. Las agujas llevaban una gran velocidad que hasta algunas lograron rasguñar a Punk Rocket.

- Bien, ahora es mi turno –Contestó Rocket

Él hizo un solo tan estridente que destrozaba todos lo cristales cercanos de todos los edificios cercanos. White se tapaba los oídos por el semejante escándalo que logró tocar.

- ¿Qué tal, mocosa?

- Lástima que todo termina ahora –Respondió con una sonrisa triunfal

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó con cierto temor a la respuesta

- Mi movimiento final. –Poniéndose en posición –Movimiento final: ¡The end!

White levita ligeramente del suelo y empieza a formarse un tornado a su alrededor que iba creciendo cada vez más mientra ella siguiera tocando. El tornado absorbe a Rocket y unos momentos después, el tornado va disminuyendo hasta dispersarse. Whitefire tenían amarrado a Punk Rocket con hilos muy finos y su guitarra en su otra mano.

- Ahora el final –Ella destruye la guitarra, estrellándola con el suelo. Los titanes son liberados de la red. –Bien, ya acabó el concierto y gana la música clásica. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos los demás se acercan a ella para felicitarla

-¡Boo-yaa! ¡Eso fue impresionante! –Dijo Cyborg

-Eres buena –Dijo Bestia

-¡Muy bien hermana! –Exclamó Starfire feliz –Has mejorado mucho.

-¿Eres hechicera? –Preguntó Raven

- Algo así. Uso la magia en mis instrumentos, el hielo es mi poder.

- increíble –Dijo Terra

- Bien hecho White –Dijo Robin –Fue increíble tu debut.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, hay que dejar a Rocket en la prisión.

Después de un rato, todos regresan a casa.

- ¡Eso en verdad fue todo un espectáculo! –Exclamó Bestia

- Por cierto –Interrumpe Terra – ¿Y ese traje lo traías debajo de la capa?

- No. Traía otra cosa. –Responde White

- ¿Y…que traías? –Pregunta Cyborg

- Esto. –White se levanta del sillón y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su traje se convierte en ese vestido. –Esto era lo que traía al llegar.

Casi todos se quedaron mirando embobados la hermosura de su apariencia con ese vestido, entre ellos Cyborg. Whitefire se sonroja y transforma su vestido en el traje.

-Hace mucho que no te lo veía puesto. –dijo Starfire con una sonrisa

- Lo sé. Era uno de mis favoritos. –Respondió White.

- Ahora que lo pienso –Interrumpe Cyborg -¿Por qué no te vimos el día que fuimos a Tamaran? El día en que Star se iba a casar.

- Porque…estaba dormida –Dijo White fríamente

-¿Dormida? –Dijeron los demás al unísono

- Verán ¿recuerdan que les mencioné que soy un ser peligroso? –Todos asienten –Hace unos años, a mi edad de 10 años terrestres, un poder brotó de mí de una manera completamente destructiva que me manipuló, matando a miles de personas. Mientras estaba en ese estado, me lograron atrapar y me inyectaron algo que me hizo dormir. Hasta ayer había despertado de ese sueño.

- ¿Cuanto llevas dormida? – preguntó sorprendida Terra.

- En tiempo de la Tierra, 5 años; tengo 15 años.

Todos se quedaron atónitos. Un silencio incómodo invadió la habitación

- Por eso…eres un ser peligroso, porque tienes algo encerrado dentro de ti –Afirmó Raven Sorprendida por conocer a alguien cercano a Starfire con ese pasado.

- Exacto.

En ese momento, un ruido, como un motor se escuchó afuera.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? –Preguntó Terra.

Los vidrios se destruyeron en filosos pedazos que se dirigían a los Titanes. White logró hacer otra barrera de hielo a tiempo; pero la barrera fue destruída por un especie de tentáculo verde que agarró bruscamente a White de la cintura para arriba. Eran los policías de Centauri con más reclutados.

- La tenemos, la niña de Xtrasht.

Un guardia lanza una bomba de humo hacia los titanes. Eso les dio tiempo para escapar, dejando a los titanes aturdidos por el humo. Cuando el humo se dispersa, la nave desaparece.

- Se han ido –Gritó Cyborg.

- Debemos salvarla –Dijo Robin

- ….no podemos –Dijo Star con tristeza

- ¿Cómo que no podemos? –Preguntó Terra

- Nadie puede entrar o salir de esa prisión, es un lugar espantoso.

- Hay que intentarlo –Dijo Robin animando a Star –No podemos dejar a una amiga ahí

- Robin…-Murmuró Star muy bajo para no se escuchada – ¡Gracias!

- Bien –interrumpe Terra –Sólo hay que ir a ese planeta.

- Sé en donde está…pero debo advertirle s que su seguridad es muy alta –Previno Star

-Con seguridad o no, la ayudaremos –Dijo Robin.

Los titanes se dirigen a su nave y despegan en unos minutos rumbo a Centauri. El camino fue largo y angustiado para Starfire, pensando en las torturas que deberán someter a su hermana por haber escapado. Al llegar, buscaron la prisión con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos por los guardias del planeta. Llegando a la prisión, contemplaron un castillo estilo medieval de un color oscuro y tétrico. Aterrizaron la nave lejos del lugar y avanzaron con mucha cautela; los guardias rodeaban el castillo con lanzas de un gran filo como armas.

- Tenemos que quitar a esos guardias de la puerta si queremos entrar – Murmuró Chico Bestia.

- Raven –Llamó Robin – ¿Puedes hacer algo?

- Intentaré quitarlos de ahí –Raven extiende su mano, señalando a los guardias- Azarath Metrions Zinthos.

Los guardias fueron envueltos por el aura negra de Raven y se golpearon entre sí. Eso les dio oportunidad de avanzar y entrar.

- Bien, ahora sólo queda buscar a Whitefire –Dijo Robin.

¿Acaso se les había olvidado que White era una fugitiva?

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo verán como los titanes salvan a la joven Whitefire

Dejen sus Reviews, para animarme a seguir y vean el otro fic XD

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos los lectores de este fic. Lamento la demora, de nuevo mi inspiración se fue, aparte, como voy a entrar a la prepa, ya no tengo tanto tiempo _. Olvidé decirles que el fic de "Naruto New Saga" está en  "Cuenta: Rosa mistica" 

Ok, sin otra cosa, Disfrútenlo.

El lugar era más tétrico por dentro que por fuera: las paredes eran del mismo color que los muros del castillo, con varias gotas de sangre seca en la pared, antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos, puertas antiguas y cientos de telarañas en las esquinas; era realmente una escena de una película de terror.

- Bien, ¿por donde vamos? –Preguntó Bestia temblando de miedo.

- Debemos buscar a White, debe estar por aquí –Dijo Robin

- Debemos buscar las celdas de los prisioneros para pena de muerte –Dijo Starfire

- ¿Pena de muerte? –Dijo sorprendido Cyborg

- A ella le aplicarán pena de muerte.

- Bueno, debemos darnos prisa –Dijo Robin –No sabemos cuando será eso, es mejor movernos ya.

- Am… ¿me puedo quedar? –Preguntó aún temblando Chico Bestia

No recibió respuesta, ya que Raven le jaló de la oreja para que avanzara. Sólo se escuchaban los gritos y lamentaciones de los prisioneros; aunque estaban hablando en otro idioma, se entendía la lamentación con el tono de voz.

Caminaban con cuidado para no ser escuchados por los guardias del lugar. A lo lejos del pasillo, se divisaba una puerta con un letrero en un idioma extraño.

- Es ahí –Apunta Star a la puerta

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Terra mirando el letrero.

- Está en un idioma que conozco; dice "Prisioneros para pena de muerte" –Dijo Star.

- Hay que entrar con cuidado –Dijo Robin

La puerta tenía candado. Raven destruye el candado con su poder y la puerta se abre sola lentamente. Entraron con mucha cautela; conforme avanzaban, escuchaban los gritos de muchos prisioneros, ya estaban siendo torturados. Se escuchaban latigazos y esos gritos de dolor de los prisioneros, las lamentaciones de aquellos encerrados y pidiendo piedad: era una escena espantosa para todos.

- Encontremos a White rápido –Dijo Cyborg preocupado –No quiero imaginar su tortura.

- Cyborg tiene razón –Dijo Robin – Debemos encontrarla pronto

- Espero que esté bien –Murmuró Starfire.

- No te preocupes, ella estará bien –Animó Terra –Ella es fuerte.

Siguieron buscando con cuidado. Revisaban cada celda para ver si estaba. Era inútil, ella no estaba en ninguna. Cuando estaban a punto de ser descubiertos, Raven hizo levitar a todos para el techo. Dos guardias se detuvieron a hablar y los titanes estaban atentos a la plática

-Parece que ya pronto llegará la hora –Dijo uno de ellos

- Sí. Esa niña morirá pronto –Dijo el otro. Al decir "niña", debían referirse a White. –Aunque lo extraño es que no haya hablado en todo el camino, parece que ya se resignó a morir.

- Eso no me impresiona. Aunque sigo preguntando como escapó.

- Ni idea. Bueno debo seguir con las torturas.

Ambos se marchan en distintas direcciones, dándoles oportunidad a los titanes de bajar.

- Eso estuvo cerca –Dijo Terra

- Debemos seguir buscando, el tiempo se nos acaba –Dijo Cyborg con un tono de desesperación.

- Por aquí –Señaló Star – Siento su poder.

Los demás siguieron a Star sin vacilar. Al final del pasillo a la derecha se vio unas escaleras que llevaban al sótano. Bajaron en absoluto silencio; podía versa animales semejantes a las ratas (Recuerden que es otro planeta, así que no puedo poner que son ratas terrestres), pero con los dientes más grandes y los ojos color amarillos. Al llegar al sótano, vieron una puerta que tenía otro letrero en otro idioma.

- ¿Que dice? –Pregunta Bestia.

- Dice…"Prisionero para pena de muerte hoy". –Dijo Star- Debe ser aquí

Cyborg derriba la puerta con su cañón láser, destruyéndola por completo. Toda la celda estaba en una profunda oscuridad; no se divisaba a nadie.

- ¿White? ¿Estás aquí?

Se escucharon unos grilletes en la esquina derecha de la celda. Todos voltearon al escuchar los grilletes sonar y vieron algo que los dejó atónitos:

Whitefire yacía sentada en el suelo con grilletes semi-oxidados en las muñecas y en los tobillos que se unían a la pared. Tenía muchos rasguños en la ropa que dejaban ver también sangre de cortadas en su piel.

- ¡White! ¡¿Estás bien? - Dijo Cyborg

- Sí –Dijo secamente White –No se preocupen. Se supone que las cosas debieron ser así.

Starfire la mira con una gran tristeza, de ver como su hermana se estaba resignando ante el maltrato que recibió. Ella apunta con sus rayos de sus ojos hacia los grilletes de su hermana, para poder liberarla. Cuando las cadenas se habían derretido y la habían dejado en libertad, ella no se levantaba

- White ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntaba preocupada Star –Ya estás libre.

- No me puedo para; no siento mis piernas –Explicó Whitefire –Me inyectaron un especie de líquido que me inmoviliza las piernas.

- Tenemos que salir rápido –Apuró Terra –Creo que los guardias ya vienen para acá.

- Pero no podemos salir si White no se puede levantar –Dijo Bestia

- Yo la ayudo –Dijo Robin.

Robin se dirige a ella y la carga en sus brazos. Cyborg, sintió algo de celos ante como su amigo la carga con tanta facilidad.

- Es verdad –Pensó Cyborg –Ella es la hermana de Star; además, él tiene a Star como novia… ¿por qué me dio celos?

Todos salen de la celda lo antes posible, pero ahora la suerte no estaba de su lado; tres guardias con lanzas puntiagudas descubrieron la los titanes.

- Nadie sale de esta prisión –Dijo uno de los guardias – Y menos con vida.

Los guardias apuntaron a los titanes con las lanzas que, de la nada, salieron rayos hacia ellos. Todos lograron esquivar a tiempo los rayos. Terra mueve un pedazo de tierra que había por ahí y la lanza hacia unos de los guardias; quedaban solo dos. Uno de ellos atacó a Bestia y a Star, dejándolos en el suelo por la descarga eléctrica. Terra y Raven fueron a ayudarlos, pero su camino fue obstruido por los guardias, dándoles otra descarga eléctrica que las deja inconciente. Sólo quedaban en pie Robin con White y Cyborg

- Sólo quedan dos –Dijo el guardia- dejen a la prisionera el su celda y no mataré a sus amigos.

- Ni de broma dejaremos a White aquí –Gritó Robin. Él la deja en un rincón y saca su bastón –Esto es por lo que les hicieron a nuestros amigos.

Cyborg sacó su cañón y apuntó a uno de los guardias, mientras que Robin peleaba con el otro. Casi estaban derrotados los guardias, pero uno de ellos logró noquear a Robin, dejándolo en el suelo, y electrocutar a Cyborg, también dejándolo en el suelo.

- Bien, ya acabamos con ellos; pero –Uno de ellos miró a White –Creo que sería una gran tortura ver como mueren sus únicos amigos. –Apuntó con un rayo hacia los titanes inconcientes.

- Ustedes –Dijo White. Su cabello lo volaba un viento siniestro y sus manos tenían un brillo como sus ojos; y sus ojos brillaban tan intensamente y con el ceño fruncido -¡Aléjense de mis amigos!

Cientos de hielos brotaron del suelo con puntas muy filosas enfrente de White con dirección a los guardias. Extendió su mano al frente y uno de los guardias quedó suspendido en el aire con un aura celeste cegador rodeándolo; el guardia quedó envuelto en una gran capa de hielo y fue soltado violentamente de la suspensión, cayendo al suelo y quebrándose en miles de pedazos. El otro simplemente quedó petrificado por ver como su compañero moría.

- Si no quieres morir como él –Dijo White con los ojos aún brillosos y con tono amenazante –Aléjate de mis amigos.

El guardia retrocedió completamente temblando del susto, soltó el arma y salió corriendo de ahí, pero White lo detiene con congelas sus pies y unirlos al suelo

- Antes de que vayas, quiero darte una condición: cuando me vaya, manda a unos soldados a Tamaran para que hablen con Galford sobre mi libertad.

- Tu… ¿libertad? Pensé… que ya no querías vivir.

- Eso fue antes, de conocer a mis amigos.

El guardia asintió y se marcho

-Hora de ir a casa –Levantando su mano – ¡kara saroti itzune!

Al terminar el conjuro, un aura la envolvió junto con los titanes y desaparecieron del lugar.

Unos minutos después, aparecen justo en la azotea de la torre. Los titanes empiezan a despertar, mirando para todas partes ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? ¿Dónde estaba Whitefire?

- No se preocupen –Dijo una voz; todos voltearon y vieron a White sentada en una esquina –Estoy bien, pero todavía no siento mis piernas.

- ¡Hermana! –Gritó Star mientras se dirigía hacia ella y la abrazaba –Me da mucho gusto que te encuentres bien.

- Gracias hermana, pero no es necesario la preocupación.

- Por cierto – Interrumpió Bestia -¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

- Cuando los vi en peligro por mi culpa, mis poderes me respondieron y pude teletransportarlos aquí.

- Increíble –Murmuró Raven.

- Que bueno que estás bien White –Dijo Robin con una sonrisa

- Lo mismo digo para ustedes –Respondió con una sonrisa

- Y ¿Qué pasó con los guardias? ¿No te vendrán a buscar?

- No lo creo –Bajó la cabeza –Me dio mucho coraje cuando casi los matan que la ira me envolvió y maté a uno de ellos y al otro lo amenacé con que no me buscaran si no quería terminar como él –alzando la cabeza- pero le puse una condición

- ¿Una condición? –Dijeron todos al unísono

- La condición es que manden una tropa a Tamaran para que hablen con Galfore sobre mi libertad.

- Eso suena bien –Dijo Star –pero ¿Crees que te dejen quedarte?

- Eso si no lo sabría responder; talvez me devuelva a Tamaran

- Espero que no –Murmuró bien bajo Cyborg

Los días pasaron y no había noticia de Centauri o Tamaran. Whitefire ya podía caminar y seguía durmiendo en el sofá, ya que no tenía habitación y se negaba a molestar a sus amigos, durmiendo en sus habitaciones, incluso con su hermana. Una mañana un tanto fresca, se encontraba Whitefire en la azotea, mirando un hermoso amanecer. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a Robin y a Starfire.

- Bueno días hermana –Saludó Star

- Buenos días a los dos –Dijo con una sonrisa. Ya, casi, era común verla sonreír, pero aún así, eran escasas las veces- ¿Por qué tan temprano se levantan?

- Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti –Dijo Robin

- Me gusta ver el amanecer –Respondió. -¿Y los demás?

- Deben seguir dormidos –Contestó Robin.

En unos momentos, una nave de la flota taramaniana aterriza en el lago enfrente de la torre. Las puertas de la nave se abrieron y salió un soldado taramaniano; pero como están en el lago, el soldado cae al agua. White. Robin y Star miraron la escena con una gotas en sus cabezas (Tipo anime). El soldado se apenó por la tontería que hizo y volvió a la nave y la puso en marcha hacia la azotea de la torre. Aterrizó la nave y bajó el mismo soldado, sólo que primero se cercioró de que era tierra firme y no agua. Una vez que lo garantizó, bajó con confianza y se dirigió hacia Starfire. Ellos hablaron en un idioma que Robin no entendía; pero, por otra parte, White se sorprendía por cada palabra que escuchaba. Al final, el soldado se disponía a retirar cuando vio a Robin y le dijo algo, que obviamente no entendió, pero Star se ruborizó y White se rió muy bajito. Cuando la nave se fue, Robin se acercó a Star.

- ¿Qué dijo? –Preguntó con toda la curiosidad

- Quedó en acuerdo que White ya no será ejecutada –Respondió con una sonrisa –Y queda a mi custodia por ser su hermana

- Eso quiere decir que me voy a quedar aquí –Terminó White

- Es bueno escuchar eso –Dijo Robin sonriendo –Pero, una pregunta

- ¿Cuál es? –Preguntó Star

- ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo el soldado?

Starfire se sonroja nuevamente, cosa que a Robin se le hacía raro; mientras que White se dirige hacia él

- Preguntó que cuando se van a casar –Respondió White con una sonrisa. Robin y Starfire se sonrojan como tomates, mientras que White reía ante sus expresiones.

Pasaron unas horas y todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala.

- Tenemos que darles un aviso –Dijo Robin – Whitefire se quedará con nosotros.

- ¿En serio? –Dijeron todos al unísono

- Sí –Respondió Starfire sonriendo – Me otorgaron su custodia y la dejaron quedarse en la Tierra.

- ¡Boo-yaa! –Gritó Cyborg –Bienvenida Whitefire

- Por cierto –Interrumpió Robin –Te tenemos una sorpresa.

La guiaron con los ojos vendados por los pasillos. Ella sintió que entraban en alguna habitación.

- Ya puedes quitarte la venda –Dijo Starfire

Ella asintió y se la quitó y ante ella estaba una habitación color plateado las paredes, una cama grande con sábanas blancas, un ropero, una ventana con vista al lago y cortinas blancas con cristales en ellas, un sillón con una mesita de cristal y, como toque final, un candelabro de cristal colgando en el techo.

- Que lindo –Dijo White -¿De quien es esta habitación?

- Es tuya –Respondió Robin. De su bolsillo saco un trasmisor y lo extendió para White –Bienvenida a los Jóvenes Titanes.

Whitefire estaba sorprendida; rápidamente reaccionó y aceptó el transmisor.

- Gracias –Dijo Whitefire –Por todo

- Es hora de celebrar –Dijo Cyborg –Vamos por una pizza

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida

- Es increíble –Pensó Whitefire –Ahora, soy una joven titán.

*******************************************************************************************Ahora Whitefire es una joven titán. ¿Qué ira a pasar más adelante?

Dejen sus reviews para que le siga.

No se les olvide. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, siglos sin actualizar pero aquí les traigo la conti de esta historia. Desde hace tiempo, agradezco a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia que sale de mi mente y a las personas que me dejaron los reviews hace tiempo.

Aunque me gustaría que me dejaran más reviews para animarme a continuar el fic

Bueno, sin más rodeos, aquí la conti

Era una mañana soleada en Jumpcity, había pasado un mes desde la llegada de Whitefire; ahora ella era parte del equipo.

En la torre titán, todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Todos comenzaban a despertar y a dirigirse a desayunar; ya todos se encontraban ahí, excepto una.

- Oigan –Interrumpe Cyborg con comida en la boca – ¿no falta alguien?

- No, creo que no –Dijo Bestia.

- Falta White, par de tontos –Dijo Raven con indiferencia.

- Es cierto –Dijo Terra -¿Seguirá dormida?

- Iré a ver –Se ofreció Starfire

Starfire se dirigió a la nueva habitación que tenía el nombre "WHITEFIRE". Tocó la puerta sin respuesta. La puerta se abrió y dio paso a Whitefire con unos ligeros bostezos.

- Buenos días hermana –Saludó Starfire.

- Buenos días –Respondió White –Veo que soy la última en despertar.

- Si, te estamos esperando

- Lo siento; pero tuve un sueño extraño –Dijo frotándose un ojo –Soñé que alguien conocido venía aquí.

- ¿Quién?

- Era…

De la nada aparece Bestia y Cyborg en el pasillo

- Oigan –Interrumpe Cyborg -¿A que horas vienen?

- Ya vamos –Dijo Starfire, olvidando el comentario de Whitefire

Ambas siguieron a los chicos. Whitefire tenía la mirada en el suelo, recordando el sueño.

- Me pregunto –Pensó White –Si será cierto esa "visión". Muchas veces mis sueños se hacen realidad. ¿Serán visiones en verdad o solo coincidencias?

Al llegar, Cyborg le ofrece un asiento a Whitefire para que ella desayunara, ya que los demás ya habían terminado. Después de desayunar, Whitefire se dirige al lago. Mira su reflejo por unos momentos en la orilla de la isla, después empieza a volar en el aire y va a la mitad del lago. Un círculo de hielo aparece a sus pies y aterriza en el. Se queda mirando el cielo unos breves momentos. Algo le llamó la atención, un especie de has de luz verde, aún más fosforescente que el de su hermana, como una estrella, dirigiéndose a la isla. La luz, al parecer, llamó también la atención de los demás titanes, que salen de la torre y ven el has de luz en la orilla. Whitefire la mira sorprendida

- ¿Será…-Piensa White –Ella?

El has de luz se transforma en una chica de la misma edad que Starfire; con una cabellera rubia ondulada con un fleco de lado. Tenía una piel color verde claro, raro color, unas uñas largas como garras, alta, delgada y ojos amarillos; vestía un vestido blanco con detalles en amarillo y azul a unos seis dedos de las rodillas, sin mangas, con tirantes y con el cuello en pico; zapatos tipos balerinas con unos listones atadas a sus piernas color blancos con negros. Realmente, era una chica de otro planeta.

- Que raro lugar –Dijo la chica mirando para todas partes –Oye Koriand, no sabía que estabas en este lugar. Me tardé un buen rato en rastrearte.

Todos se quedaron confundidos ante lo que dijo la chica verde ¿Koriand? ¿Quién era?

- Koriand –Llamó de nuevo -¿Me contestas?

La chica de verde se dirige a Starfire y la mira de arriba abajo. Starfire la mira también de arriba abajo.

- No has cambiado mucho Koriand –Todos se quedan atónitos ¿Le había llamado Koriand a Star?

- Me da gusto verte de nuevo –Dijo Starfire con una sonrisa –Azula

Nadie salía de la impresión. Azula mira a los demás que se encontraban boquiabiertos. Ella mira con sus ojos, ahora de un color carmesí, a Cyborg, luego a Raven, Terra, Bestia y, al final, Robin

-Víctor Stone –dijo Azula a Cyborg –Curioso nombre para un Cyborg –Miró a Raven – Rachel Roth –Mira a Terra –Tara Wilson; nombre adoptivo ¿verdad? –Mira a Bestia –Garfield Logan –Mira a Robin –Richard Grayson.

Todos quedaron impresionados; primero, sus ojos se tornan carmesí y luego dicen sus verdaderos nombres, y segundo, al parecer Starfire la conocía.

- Amigos –Dijo Starfire dirigiéndose a sus amigos –Ella es una amiga de mi infancia; se llama Azula.

- Saludos –Dijo Azula –Por cierto –Se dirige a Star –Vine a date mis pésames.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunta toda confundida

- ¿Como que por que? ¿No recuerdas a Zetsubarashi? O mejor dicho a Karimerd

- ¿Zetsu Qué? O ¿Karimerd? –Preguntó Bestia

- Es alguien que ya murió –Respondió secamente Azula – No creo que les hayas contado de ella.

- Si lo hice

- Ya olvídala; ella ya murió.

- ¿De quien hablas? –Aparece Whitefire atrás de Azula

Azula se asusta y salta del susto a una gran altura; técnicamente, salió disparada al cielo. Todos miraban al cielo con gotas en la cabeza. Azula aterriza de golpe, pero logró caer de pie.

- ¡Que locura! –Exclamó Azula –Por un momento creí escuchar a…

- Aquí estoy –Dijo White, atrás de Azula.

Azula se voltea y mira a Whitefire con una cara de sorpresa.

- Es imposible…como…como… ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁS VIVA?¡

- Te cuento todo –Dijo Star, tratando de calmarla.

En la sala, sentadas en el sillón, Starfire le contaba la historia a Azula de cómo White estaba en la Tierra y como no fue ejecutada.

- Ya entiendo –Dijo Azula –Vaya suerte que tiene Karimerd.

- Y sigo preguntado ¿Karimerd? –Dijo confundido Bestia –Creí que se llamaba Whitefire.

- En su idioma se traduce Whitefire, pero en nuestro idioma es Karimerd. –Explica Azula

- ¿También se llama Zetsu…Zetsu…?- Intenta recordar Cyborg

- Zetsubarashi –Completa Starfire

- Ese es su nombre verdadero traducido a su idioma –Comentó Azula

- Recuerdo que White mencionó que tenía otro nombre que significaba algo malo –Dijo Robin

- Es cierto eso. Zetsubarashi es su nombre traducido; pero no sé su nombre en su idioma. –Afirma Azula.

- Entiendo

- Así que –Mira a Star –Koriand, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Zetsubarashi aquí?

- Unos días –Responde Star

-¿Por qué me llamas Zetsubarashi y no Karimerd? –Pregunta con curiosidad Whitefire

- Me acostumbré a llamarte así desde que llegaste, ya que podía ver tu nombre, pero lo curioso fue que apareció en este idioma y no en el tuyo. –Dijo Azula –Ah, por poco se me olvida, le traje a Starfire esto como un regalo de consuelo por la muerte de Zetsubarashi, pero al ver que no es necesario, puedes quedártelo tú

- ¿Yo? –Pregunta Whitefire.

- Si, espero que te guste –Azula extiende sus manos al frente y dice un conjuro –Amiwa sakuhura – En las palmas de sus manos aparece una especie de pelota un poco ovalada, color blanca.

- ¿Una pelota? –Pregunta Chico Bestia.

- No es una pelota –Dijo Azula con una sonrisa – Despierta ya

La bola se eleva en el aire y le comienza a salir brazos y piernas pequeñas, unos ojos cerrados, casi como un asiático, con orejas largas como conejo y una esfera lila en su frente (Es como el Mokona de Clamp, para los que lo han visto; para los que no, pueden buscar una imagen de el) La criatura aterriza en sus manos.

- ¿Sabes que es esto? –Pregunta Azula con una sonrisa – Es una mascota proveniente de Tamaran, están casi extintos. Es una criatura con mucho poder, pero también se alimenta del poder de su dueño.

- ¡Que ternura! –Exclama Starfire con alegría.

- Lo sé –Dijo Azula –Estas cosas son muy tiernas. Bueno –Se dirige a Whitefire –Ahora esta criatura es tuya.

La criatura usa sus orejas como alas y vuela hacia White. Ella lo sostiene en sus brazos y la criatura la mira con una sonrisa

- Bueno, le vas a poner nombre o le dirás "cosa" todo el tiempo –Dijo Azula

- Lo llamaré…-Murmura Whitefire para sí misma mientras veía a la criatura –Modoki.

- Buen nombre –Dijo Starfire

- Es cierto, le queda bien –Dijo Azula –Bueno, debo irme.

- ¿Tan pronto? –Pregunta Whitefire

- Si. No quiero seguir estorbando –Dijo Azula

- Claro que no estorbas –Dijo Robin

- Gracias Richard, pero me tengo que ir. Luego vengo con más tiempo.

- Por cierto –Pregunta Cyborg -¿Cómo supiste nuestros nombres?

- Soy algo así como una hechicera, tengo poderes. Mis ojos se tornan rojos y puedo ver sus nombres verdaderos en sus cabezas

- Interesante –Dijo Raven asombrada

- Veo que tú también tienes poderes Rachel

- Exacto –Asiente Raven

- También es interesante. Debo admitir que no pensé que Koriand viviera aquí. Es realmente interesante todo esto

- Lo mismo digo –dijo una voz de un niño de 4 años, algo afeminada.

Todos buscaron de donde provenía la voz, pero no hubo éxito. Azula reía muy bajito, cosa que a todos les pareció extraño

- ¿De que te ríes? –Pregunta Terra

- Es cierto, ustedes no saben que Modoki habla

- ¿Esa cosa habla? –Preguntó Bestia

- No soy cosa, me llamo Modoki, Chico Animal –Dijo Modoki con una vena en la frente (Esa cosa roja que en la frente aparece cuando estás enojado)

- Oye, yo me llamo Chico Bestia, no Chico Animal

- ¿No te llamas Chico Animal? –Pregunta Modoki – Ups, me equivoqué –Dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y rascándose la cabeza con una manita

- Cosa tonta –Dijo Azula –Bueno, ya veré cuando vengo. Este lugar es muy interesante

- Claro.

- Una pregunta –Dijo Cyborg

- ¿Cuál es?

- Recuerdo que Whitefire mencionó que ella era un ser peligroso por poseer algo en su interior

- Veo que les contó todo

- No todo –Interrumpió Star –No saben de "él"

- Ya veo –Dijo Azula –Pero no se sabe si será necesario contarles

- ¿Por qué no? –Pregunta Terra

- El tiempo dirá si será necesario; aunque la historia está escrita en piedra, nada podrá cambiarlo –Dijo Azula – Sólo espero…que no se ponga en marcha la historia

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? –Pregunta Raven

- Deja que el tiempo pase; cuando estén todos aquí

- Ahora sí no entiendo nada –Dijo confundido Bestia

- Presiento que…las personas que faltan, harán un papel importante en esto. –Dijo Azula –Hasta entonces…sólo queda esperar. Bueno –Mira el cristal –Me debo ir. Nos vemos después

Azula desaparece en un portal que ella abrió en la ventana

- Espero que tengas razón, Azula –Piensa Starfire –Y lo que está escrito, pueda cambiarse con estos sucesos.

¿Qué quiso decir Azula con todo eso?

Lo averiguarán más adelante.

Dejen sus reviews para animarme, comentar fallas, sugerencias, bueno, criticas no tan fuertes y más.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos los lectores de este fic. Lamento mucho la demora, pero ahora, las cosas en la prepa me estresan y no tengo tiempo de actualizar, por eso les pido paciencia. También las pido que me dejen sus reviews, porque no se si alguien lo está leyendo y eso me deprime.

Bueno, dejando eso a un lado

Disfruten la conti

Era de noche en JumpCity, había dos personas en un callejón, ambas ocultas en las sombras. De repente llega un hombre con una capa negra que le cubría todo, ni el rostro se le veía.

- ¿Me trajeron lo que quería? –Preguntó el hombre de negro

- No pudimos –Respondió una voz de un chico –Los titanes interfirieron.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? –Pregunta la otra persona de la sombra, que resulta ser una chica.

- Recuerden que juraron lealtad a mí

- Es cierto –Dijo el chico

- Lo sentimos –Respondió la chica

- Bueno, me debo retirar –Voltea el hombre –Vuelvan temprano.

- Si señor

El hombre desaparece. Los chicos cruzan los dedos y se miran

- Viejo tonto –Dijo el chico entre risas

- Por ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir su juego. Luego va nuestra jugada –Ambos desaparecen en las sombras

Mientras tanto, en la torre T, había una reunión de todos los integrantes.

- Esos tipos eran buenos –Dijo Cyborg

- Por fortuna llegamos a tiempo, si no hubieran robado la joya del dragón –Dijo Terra

- Investigué un poco, resulta que la joya está a la vista del Hermano Sangre. –Responde Robin

- Entonces, eran cómplices de él –Dijo Bestia

- Debemos averiguar que trama –Dijo Starfire - ¿Pero como?

- Podemos introducir a alguien de ustedes, se ganan su confianza y les cuenta su plan –Dijo Modoki en brazos de White

- No podemos arriesgar a nadie otra vez –Respondió Robin –Además, conoce a cada titán. No servirá.

- A mí no me conoce –Dijo White –Como no me vio, no sabe que soy parte de ustedes.

- Whitefire tiene razón –Dijo Terra –él no sabe de su existencia

- Pero si, al menos, la vio de reojo –Reclamó Cyborg –La reconocerá

- Podría disfrazarse –Dijo Raven –Usar tu magia y convertir tu apariencia.

- Podría funcionar –Comentó Bestia

- Bueno, pero debes tener cuidado de que no te descubran –Dijo Robin

- No hay problema.

White se retira a su habitación. Llegando, se mira al espejo y sus ojos comienzan a brillar. Su apariencia cambio rápidamente: Su cabello se cambió a negro con una mecha blanca a lado, sus ojos azules oscuros, su ropa a un vestido largo color plata con una abertura en la pierna izquierda y un cinto con una K en la cintura. Se puso la capa que traía el primer día que llegó.

- ¿Así esta bien masta? (Nota: masta significa amo o dueño. Así le llama Modoki a White)

- Yo digo que con esto, no me reconocen

White sale de la habitación y todos la miran embobados

- ¿White? ¿Eres tú? –Pregunta Terra asombrada

- Si no me reconocen, quiere decir que el plan puede funcionar –Dijo Whitefire con una sonrisa.

- Gran disfraz –Exclama Bestia

- Pero le falta algo –Dijo Modoki –Y de eso yo me encargo.

Modoki de transforma en un antifaz negro con borde plateado y una luna en la esquina y se coloca en el rostro de White

- Con esto, su disfraz está completo –Se escucha la voz de Modoki

- ¿Puede hablar sin tener boca? –Preguntó Bestia

-Pues, si. Recuerden que me convertí en el antifaz –Dijo Modoki –Ahora, sólo queda ir con el llamado Hermano Sangre.

- No se sabe donde está –Dijo Cyborg

- Nosotros lo buscaremos –Dijo Whitefire –Modoki puede rastrearlo y llamar su atención. Esto ya depende de mí y Modoki

- Con cuidado hermana –Dijo Star

- No te preocupes, soy una titán y puedo con esto

Whitefire se despide de todos y desaparece.

A las afueras de la cuidad, en un acantilado que dejaba ver el océano, Whitefire aparece. Atrás de ella, aparece el Hermano Sangre con una sonrisa.

- Saludos jovencita –Saludó cortésmente –Veo que eres nueva aquí y, además, siento un poder increíble en ti. ¿Te gustaría convertirte en mi estudiante?

- …Acepto

- Excelente. Mejor vamos a la academia.

Ambos desaparecen y llegan a una habitación oscura.

- ¿Donde estoy? –Preguntó Whitefire confundida

- Esta es tu habitación…y de Ángel (Se pronuncia anyel)

- ¿Ángel?

- Soy yo –Dijo una voz de chica

La luz se enciende y deja ver una habitación con dos camas separadas, un ropero, peinador y varias mesas de cristal por toda la habitación amarilla.

Sentada en la cama, se encontraba una chica de tez pálida, casi como White, con el cabello corto y lacio blanco y ojos amarillos; vestía con unas vendas cubriendo todo su pecho, una gabardina blanca con detalles en plateado, guantes grises oscuros, una falda corta a la mitad que se veía un calzoncito gris oscuro en la otra mitad, un cinto con hebilla dorada, mallas hasta las rodillas grises con unas especies de rasguños en oscuro y botas grises

- Mucho gusto, aquí me conocen como Ángel –Se presenta – Pero mi nombre es Evangeline Sakai

- ¿Sakai? ¿Eres japonesa?

- Soy originaria de Tokio

- interesante

- ¿Y tu como te llamas?

- Me conocen como Zetsubarashi, pero me llamo Karimerd Anders

- Es un gusto conocerte –Suena la campana –Hora del almuerzo, yo te guío a la cafetería

Ángel le toma del brazo a Whitefire y la guía a la cafetería. Llegando, vieron a muchas personas por todas partes.

- Te presentaré a mi equipo

- ¿Equipo?

- El maestro nos divide en grupos de 4, pero donde yo estoy, solo somos 3

- Ok

Llegaron a una mesa donde estaban dos chicos: Uno era de tez clara, pelo azul oscuro y ojos negros; vestía un chaleco con las mangas arrancadas anaranjado, pantalón azul con un cinto medio caído negro sin hebilla, botas negras y guantes de cuero negros.

El otro era de cabello negro con rayos rojos, piel también algo clara y ojos plateados; vestía muy elegante y fúnebre: Traje negro, una corbata, zapatos negros y una capa que le cubría la parte de atrás.

- Hola chicos, parece que tenemos una nueva –Dijo Ángel –ella es Zetsubarashi

- Chido nombre –Dijo el chico peli-azul –Me apodan K, pero me llamo Shikamaru Yagami. Y este fúnebre chico es Syrius –Apunta al peli-negro

- Un placer –Dijo cortésmente Syrius –Mi nombre es Severus Kelsinton.

- De seguro te preguntas nuestras especialidades –Adelantó Ángel

- Si quieres te las mostramos después –Continuó K

- Veo que se llevan bien –Aparece el maestro -¿Por qué no Zetsubarashi se une a ustedes?

- Increíble –Exclama feliz Ángel –Gracias maestro

Después del almuerzo, los cuatro salen a la terraza.

- No preguntamos tu nombre –Mencionó K

- Me llamo Karimerd Anders

- Bueno, pues aquí la demostración de nuestros poderes –Dijo Ángel

K empieza con convertir su brazo en un cañon lanzallamas. El fuego fue disparado, dejando una cortina a su alrededor de él. Después dio un puñetazo al suelo, creando un campo de fuerza.

- Esto es solo la mitad de mis especialidades – Dijo K con una sonrisa –Tengo más trucos guardados.

- ¿Eres un cyborg? –Pregunta Whitefire

- Si. Yo provengo de Tokio. –Responde -¿Y tu?

- Vengo de otro planeta extinto.

- Que interesante –Dijo Ángel –Bueno me toca mi demostración

Ella se quita la gabardina, dejando ver otras vendas en sus brazos y saca un abanico. El abanico se convierte en uno grande y se sube en el, elevándola por los aires. Ella aterriza y el abanico recobra su tamaño normal..

- Checa esto –Extiende el abanico – ¡Ráfaga cortante!- Cientos de cuchillas giratorias salen disparadas -¿Qué tal? Y tengo también más trucos escondidos.

- Bien, voy yo –Dijo Syrius, Los ojos le empezaron a brillar un rojo intenso y al extender una mano, toma una roca enorme y al cerrar el puño, la hace añicos. –Yo me puedo considerar un buen hechicero

- Me recuerda a Raven –Pensó White

- Ok, Zetsubarashi, tu turno –Animó Ángel

- Que estaría bien mostrarles. Si muestro los de hielo, el maestro me podría descubrir –Pensó –Ya sé

White junta sus manos y brota una llama azul. El fuego se transmite a sus dos manos

- ¡Shide Krasei¡ -Grita White mientras el fuego de sus manos se transforma en una cortina de fuego que la cubre de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Tu poder es el fuego azul? Es increíble –Exclama Ángel

- No creas que es todo lo que puedo hacer –Dijo White con una sonrisa

- Eres genial, capitana –Dijo K

- ¿Capitana?

- Hemos hablado y quisimos que tu será la líder de nosotros –Dijo Syrius.

- Muy bien –Dijo White con una sonrisa.

Todos entran a sus habitaciones, excepto White; ella da un leve recorrido por los pasillos, encontrando una puerta abierta, que pertenecía a K y a Syrius. Ahí solo se encontraba K

- Hola –Saluda White

- Ah, hola Zetsu

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, aquí reparando algunas cosas.

-… ¿Cómo alguien como tu es un cyborg?

K se sorprende ante su pregunta. Sólo sus compañeros habían preguntado eso, pero nadie más, ni siquiera su maestro había preguntado

- Pues… hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía 10 años, me gustaba mucho la tecnología. Un día, unos científicos solicitaron a 5 niños de mi edad para probar un nuevo aparato; pensé que era mi oportunidad de descubrir nuevas cosas y me inscribí, pero las cosas no son como parecen. Era todo un experimento para convertir a las personas en cyborgs y volverlas a la normalidad sin ningún error. A mí me transformaron en máquina toda mi parte derecha, toda esa parte es metal. Al poner en práctica la parte de restaurar las partes humanas, se dieron cuenta que era imposible. En vez de admitir su error, ellos nos empezaron a matar uno por uno. Yo logré escapar del laboratorio y vagué por las calles de Tokio. Cuando crecí, aprendí a elaborar una capa para cubrir mis partes mecánicas y disfrazarlas como partes humanas, para que nadie se diera cuenta. Y así acabé

- Que tragedia –Comentó

-Lo sé…toda mi vida fui un ser diferente, un fenómeno

- Te entiendo –K se sorprende y la mira –En otro mundo viví cuando mi planeta fue destruido. Yo era diferente, porque yo tengo algo peligroso en mi interior. Un día, "eso" se salió de control y me manipuló, matando a muchas personas. Tras esto, me durmieron y me iban a ejecutar.

- Vaya, no esperaba eso

- Por eso te entiendo –le sonríe –Pero no importa como te veas, sino como eres…yo veo que eres bueno.

-¿Cómo sabes? –Se sorprende

- Yo puedo ver algo más con mis ojos

-Interesante

- Bueno, ya es tarde. Buenas noches

- buenas noche, capitana –Sonríe

Ella se retira a su habitación y encuentra a Ángel con un equipo de costura y un maniquí de cuerpo completo

- ¿Y esto?

- Ah, hola Zetsu-chan. No te lo había contado, pero a mí me gusta mucho diseñar ropa.

- Se ve que eres buena

- Gracias. Bueno, suficiente por hoy, hora de dormir.

Ángel guarda las cosas y ambas se cambian de ropa, poniéndose un camisón blanco para dormir. White se quita el antifaz y lo deja en una mesita de dormir cerca de su cama.

- Zetsu-chan.

-¿Mm?

- Sabes, eres una gran amiga…mi primera amiga

- Yo también te considero una amiga

- Gracias. Bueno, descansa

- Igualmente

Espero que les haya gustado la conti, espero sus reviews para ver si les gusta y para que me animen a continuar.

Pst: recuerden que no tengo mucho tiempo con esto de la prepa, así que les pido que no se desesperen o se decepcionen por no continuar tan pronto. Es una promesa que voy a terminarlo.

Dejen sus reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Milenio después les traigo la conti de esta historia. Les he olvidado decir unos puntos, que quizás algunos queden decepcionados, porque alguien en ya me reclamó, pero no le importó.

La cosa es que este fic estará Terra con Chico Bestia, y a Raven la pondré con alguien más (Haber si adivinan quien)

Bueno después de aclarar esto

Disfruten la conti de esta historia

Era una mañana en la Colmena. La luz solar entraba en la habitación de Zetsu y Ángel. Un pequeño sonido, muy leve, despierta a White, dándose cuenta que se trata del comunicador que traía en un bolsillo oculto del vestido. Lo saca lo antes posible y va al baño que había en la habitación, una vez ahí, responde al comunicador.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta en voz baja

- ¿Te encuentras bien? No te has reportado –Respondió Robin

- No pude ya que hay cámaras de vigilancia por doquier. Pero no ha habido avances ni tampoco nos ha dicho su plan.

- Bien, mantente alerta y cuando lo diga, avísanos lo antes posible

- Entendido –Apagó el comunicador

Modoki aparece atrás de ella y mira el comunicador.

- Masta, cuando sepa el plan del Hermano Sangre ¿Qué pasará con sus amigos nuevos?

- No lo sé sinceramente, no quiero fallar en esta misión, pero tampoco quiero que algo malo les pase a mis nuevos amigos. Si ellos son seguidores del Hermano Sangre, tendremos que pelear contra ellos y arrestarlos.

- ¿Pero si son buenos? ¿Y nos ayudan contra él?

- No creo en esa posibilidad, sino ¿Qué hacen siguiendo las órdenes del Hermano Sangre?

- Eso es un buen punto –Baja la cabecita

Modoki se transforma en el antifaz y ella, antes de salir de ahí, escucha las voces de sus amigos en la habitación; por el tono de las voces se trataba de algo muy serio. Dejó una rendija en la puerta para poder escuchar mejor la conversación y no ser vista.

- Escuchen –Habló Syrius –Este día, se supone que el Hermano Sangre nos dará nuestra misión, es el momento para enfrentarlo y derrotarlo

- Pero ¿Qué pasará con Zetsu-chan? –Pregunta Ángel

- Es verdad, ella talvez sea una seguidora, si es así, nos veremos obligados a arrestarla.

- ¡Yo no le haré eso a mi amiga! –Responde con un grito

- No nos queda de otra si ella lo sigue.

- Yo también me niego a hacerle eso –Responde K –Quizás podamos convencerla de que se una a nosotros.

- No es necesario –Dijo una voz, todos voltean y ven que se trata de Zetsubarashi. –Me da un gran alivio que ustedes estén en contra del Hermano Sangre como yo

- ¿Cómo tu? –Pregunta Ángel con alegría –Eso quiere decir que tú eres una de los buenos

- Yo soy de los Jóvenes Titanes –Todos la miran impresionados –Los demás me enviaron a averiguar el plan del Hermano Sangre y poder detenerlo antes de que ocasione problemas.

- So ka (Ya veo) Es impresionante Zetsu-chan –Dijo Ángel

- Debo decirles unas cosas- Menciona White – Zetsubarashi es mi nombre verdadero y Karimerd es mi nombre adoptivo, mi nombre de heroína es Whitefire y esta es mi apariencia

Whitefire vuelve a su apariencia normal y Modoki también, flotando frente a ellos.

- Chicos, él es Modoki, una criatura mágica que es como mi mascota.

- Que cosa tan tierna –Dijo Ángel –Parece una bola de masita o algodón.

K, por otra parte, no le prestaba atención a Modoki, sino a White en su verdadera apariencia, debía admitir que White era muy linda. Ángel también observaba mucho la apariencia de su amiga y se fascinaba con cada rasgo que le encontraba, desde su cabello hasta su ropa.

- Nos alegra que seas de los nuestros –Comentó Syrius – Ahora solo nos queda saber el plan del Hermano Sangre para lograr detenerlo.

- ¿Tienes que avisarle a tu equipo después, verdad? –Pregunta K

- Si

En ese momento, entra el Hermano Sangre con una sonrisa maléfica, que no se le hizo novedad al equipo.

- Escuchen mis alumnos, hoy les daré las indicaciones que quiero que me sigan al pie de la letra. Escuché que la jema llamada "Mente negra" está siendo exhibida en el museo de la ciudad. Esa jema me dará en control de todos los seres del mundo para convertirlos en mis alumnos y ser el jefe máximo

- Con que ese es su plan –Dijo Syrius

- Exacto, supongo que lo estaban esperando ¿no es así?

- No sabe cuanto –Dijo K

- Perfecto. Esta noche será el robo; necesito que vayan ustedes, y no se preocupen por los titanes, no creo que sepan nada del plan. Además, tengo una carta bajo la manga

- Ok –Responden todos juntos

El Hermano Sangre desaparece entre las sombras de la habitación, dejando en duda al equipo con respecto a la "carta bajo la manga"

- ¿A que se referirá con la carta? –Pregunta K

- Al ver su mirada, estoy seguro que se trata de un truco para los titanes –Responde Syrius

- Será mejor alertarlos antes de que les pase algo –Mencionó Ángel

- Comunícate con ellos White –Dijo Syrius –Será mejor que les digas el plan para monten guardia.

- Ok –Saca el comunicador –Robin, ya el Hermano Sangre dijo su plan.

- Muy bien, requiero los deta….- Se percata de los demás –White, creo que hay gente aquí.

- No te preocupes –Contestó K – Nosotros estamos de su lado, luego nos presentamos

- El plan del Hermano Sangre es poseer una jema de nombre "Mente negra", esa tiene un poder mental sorprendente, capaz de controlar a todo el mundo. –Dijo Syrius –Deben protegerla ustedes, el Hermano Sangre nos mandará a nosotros por la jema, pero tengan cuidado, al parecer, tiene un truco guardado.

- Entendido, gracias por la información –Se corta la comunicación

- Bueno, solo queda esperar las indicaciones del sensei (maestro) para ir –Dijo Ángel

De repente, aparece el maestro con una rara sonrisa de satisfacción, que extrañó mucho a todos. White se apresuró a transformarse para no ser descubierta, y Modoki se transforma en el antifaz y se coloca en el rostro de White lo antes posible

- Ya no es necesario que vayan por la jema

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? –Pregunta K confundido

- Parece que los titanes se enteraron de mi objetivo, pero no hay problema queridos alumnos, cayeron en mi trampa

- ¿Trampa? ¿Cuál trampa? –Interroga Ángel

- ¿Recuerdan mi carta bajo la manga? –Todos asienten – La trampa era un ejercito de unos sirvientes y campos de fuerza. Dieron buena batalla, pero no fue lo suficiente para escapar de mis campos de fuerza. Ahora los tengo atrapados, ustedes pueden hacer lo que gusten, o pueden venir a presenciar la bienvenida de mis alumnos nuevos: los jóvenes titanes.

El hombre ríe de una manera malévola y se retira. El equipo se queda mudo, si la jema caía en manos del Hermano Sangre, los titanes estarían bajo su servicio.

- Debemos ayudarlos, o el sensei los controlará –Dijo Ángel

- Al parecer, hay que romper las reglas –Sonríe K –Es hora de actuar

- La batalla que estábamos esperando –Dijo Ángel –Y lo mejor es que tenemos a White-chan de nuestro lado

- Vamos equipo –Dijo Whitefire –Nos toca ir contra el sensei

- ¡Hai! (Sí)- Responden todos al unísono

Mientras tanto en el museo, una gran esfera amarilla rodeaba a los titanes que intentaban escapar, pero sus intentos eran inútiles

- No malgasten sus fuerzas –Aparece el Hermano Sangre –Esta es indestructible por dentro y por fuera, solo yo se como destruirlo

- Y nosotros, sensei –Se escucha una voz. El Hermano Sangre busca con la mirada y es interceptado por una patada de Whitefire justo en la cara – ¿Me reconoces?

- ¿Tu quien diablos eres?

- Tu ex-alumna –Usa su magia y se pone su disfraz -¿Ahora me reconoces?

- Zetsubarashi –Dijo entre dientes furioso –Al parecer, ahora tu equipo tendrá que pelear contra ti

- No lo crea –Dijo Ángel –Nosotros estamos de su lado –Atrás de ella aparece K y Syrius

- ¡Malditos traidores! No me queda más que eliminarlos –Atrás de él, llegan sus sirvientes -¡Ataquen a mis ex-alumnos¡

- ¡Equipo, ataquen! –Ordena White y todos se lanzan contra los sirvientes

Los sirvientes atacan con tanto armas como algo de magia. Syrius empieza con rodear con un aura roja a dos sirvientes y los choca entre si, lanzándolos a otros más. K sacaba su cañón y disparaba con gran puntería, a la vez atacaba con unas artes marciales muy impresionantes, solo comparadas con las de Robin. K saca unas shurikens (Son esas estrellas ninja, para los que no sabían) y las lanza hacia el campo donde se encontraban los titanes, pero son detenidos por un sirviente que le lanza un rayo negro que lo hace caer. Ángel lanzaba sus ráfagas cortantes con su abanico lo más pronto que podía para ayudar a K, ella, al ver que estaba rodeada, se transforma en una loba de pelaje plateado con el cuello color negro y se abalanza ante uno y logra escapar. Se transforma en su forma humana y lanza un aullido sónico, que aparta a todos a su alrededor

White se encontraba en una gran pelea contra el Hermano Sangre, esta se volvía mas intensa cada momento. Él logra noquearla con un rayo que le dispara, quedando en el suelo. K se percata de eso y va a ayudarla, el Hermano Sangre casi le lanza otro rayo justo al pecho, pero K llega a tiempo junto a White y da un puñetazo al suelo, creando un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, protegiendo a Whitefire. Ella reacciona y lanza agujas a su contrincante y saca su violín.

- No sabía que tocabas –Dijo K

- Tengo muchos trucos ocultos –Responde poniéndose en posición – Movimiento uno: ¡Serpientes del viento!

Las ráfagas de serpientes se abalanzan hacia le maestro y logra darle grandes rasguños

- Nada mal White –Dijo K -¿Qué te parece si combinamos un ataque?

- Creo saber cual es –Dijo con una sonrisa. Ella extiende su mano y brota una llama azul y K saca su cañón –Doble fuego

- Exacto

- Ok ¡Shide Krasei! –La cortina de fuego se extiende y es mezclado con el fuego rojo de K y es disparado hacia su ex-maestro. Ángel llega y lanza una gran ráfaga con el abanico y el fuego se expande aún más. Luego llega Syrius y lanza una bola de aura roja que encierra los dos fuegos y las ráfagas en una gran esfera que explota una vez que se intercepta con su maestro. La combinación fue tan poderosa que el Hermano Sangre no se protege y recibe el impacto directo, quedando inconsciente y herido

- Todo terminó, sensei –Dijo Syrius

K ayuda a los titanes a liberarse de su prisión y los integrantes del equipo se reúnen con los titanes

- Bien hecho White, lograste tu primera misión –Dijo Cyborg

- La verdad, no lo hubiera logrado sin mis nuevos amigos

- Arigato (Gracias), White-chan –Agradeció Ángel

- La verdad, los que debemos estar agradecidos somos nosotros –Dijo Syrius –Como Robin sabe, nosotros estamos de su lado y teníamos por misión atrapar al Hermano Sangre, de veras estamos agradecidos por enviar a su amiga Whitefire

- Nos alegra que ustedes nos hayan ayudado con él y debo admitir que ustedes son un gran equipo –Dijo Robin –Tienen muy buenas técnicas de pelea

- Realmente es impresionante –Dijo Starfire

- A mi me impresionó mucho el ataque combinado –Mencionó Terra

- La verdad, fue improvisado –Dijo K

- Bueno ¿Por qué no vamos a la torre a celebrar con pizza? –Mencionó Cyborg

- Yo prepararé mi famosa pizza vegetariana

- Ni lo pienses, no comeremos eso mientras celebramos la victoria de White

- Claro que si, ¿Quién me secunda?

No se escuchó nada y pasó una ráfaga de viento pasó, dejando a Bestia con la clara respuesta de un no

- Dejando eso a un lado ¿Ustedes de donde son? No recuerdo haber oído de ustedes –Dijo Robin

- Nosotros somos provenientes de Tokio. Somos un grupo solitario –Mencionó K

- Entonces ¿Pueden venir a la torre un momento?

- Claro –Dijo Syrius -¿Pero para que?

- Ya verán

Llegando, Cyborg y Bestia se seguían peleando por la pizza, pero enseguida se controlaron con la mirada asesina que mandó Raven para que se callaran. Después de un trozo de pizza, todos se sentaron en el sillón

- Bueno, ¿Qué nos querían decir? –Pregunta Ángel

- Ustedes son héroes solitarios ¿no? –Preguntó Robin

- Sí –Respondió Syrius

- ¿Quieren unirse a los titanes? –Ofreció Robin –Siempre buscamos más ayuda y ustedes son un gran equipo

- ¿En serio? –Preguntó sorprendida Ángel – ¡Sugoi! (Increíble)

- ¿Qué dijo? –Preguntó Bestia rascándose la cabeza

- Dijo "Increíble" –Dijo Starfire con una sonrisa

- ¿Entonces aceptan? –Dijo Robin con una sonrisa

- Sería un gran honor –Dijo Syrius

- Ahora titanes, será interesante –Dijo K

- Más si White-chan es la líder

- Un momento –Interrumpe Cyborg – ¿Whitefire su líder? Ella es parte de nosotros

- En eso Cyborg tiene razón –Dijo Terra –Pero, para ser sincera, White es una gran líder y ustedes cuatro son un gran equipo

- Concuerdo con Terra –Dijo Raven –Yo digo que White sería una buena integrante del este nuevo equipo

- Pero hay un detalle que quizás se están olvidando –Dijo Syrius –Nosotros nos hemos convertido en el equipo protector de Tokio, osea que si somos titanes…

- Ahora son los titanes de Tokio –Cocluyó Robin –Y White tendría que irse con ustedes

- Eso es algo que Whitefire tiene que decidir –Dijo Starfire

- Eso es cierto. White-chan, tu decides

Whitefire se quedó callada ante esta situación; ella sentía que les debía mucho a sus amigos, pero ya le empezó a agradar su nuevo equipo al punto de quererlos ¿Qué opción era la correcta? ¿Qué pensarán al respecto de su decisión? Pero tenía que decidirse ahora, tenía que decir lo que quería, según su hermana, ella tenía que seguir a su corazón, al principio, ella no lo entendió y se quedó con la duda, pero ahora lo sabía y tenía que hablar

- Yo…

¿Con quien se quedará White?

Descubranlo en el sig capítulo

Dejen sus rewiens para animarme a continuar

Y no desesperen si me tardo, porque aveces no me quiere la cuenta o no tengo tiempo por mis estudios en la prepa, les pido paciencia.


	8. Chapter 8

Despues de un tiempo les traigo la conti de esta historia.

White tiene que decidir ¿Con quien se quedará?

Averígüenlo!

_**Capítulo 8**_

- Yo…

- No hay presión – Interrumpe Robin – Puedes pensarlo en tu habitación, si tu quieres.

- Gracias –Hace una leve reverencia y se retira a su habitación con rapidez.

Se encierra en su habitación y se sienta en la cama con la mirada al suelo; esa pregunta se le hacía muy difícil de contestar: ella quería mucho a sus nuevos amigos y le gustaría ser su líder y vivir en Tokio, pero ella también sentía afecto a los demás y también les debía mucho por darle una oportunidad ¿Qué respuesta será la correcta? ¿Les perjudicará a los demás por su decisión? De repente, aparece Modoki detrás de ella y se sienta en sus piernas.

- Masta ¿Se encuentra bien?

- No muy bien, ahora tengo un lema muy difícil a mi parecer

- Lo sé masta, pero no lo sé

De repente, alguien toca la puerta, sacándola del pensamiento

- Whitefire, soy yo –Responde Star desde el otro lado -¿Puedo pasar?

Ella no contesta, pero al alzar su mano con dirección a la puerta, se abre se inmediato y entra Star, sentándose a un lado de White

- Hermana –Le llama White -¿Qué pasará si…decido por…?

- Es tu decisión –Responde –Tu debes elegir lo que pienses que es correcto –Le sonríe-Como decía Galfore "Escucha a tu corazón"

White queda muda al no recordar esa frase que se la repetían hasta el cansancio cuando fue adoptada. Ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza

- Bien –Se levanta Star de la cama –Te dejaré sola para que pienses

- No te preocupes por eso –Levantándose –Ya tengo mi decisión.

Ambas salen con los demás que, al parecer se encontraban hablando de su decisión. Cuando entran, todos miran hacia White

- ¿Por qué me miran? –Pregunta con una ceja alzada

- ¿Ya te decidiste? –Pregunta Robin

- Sí –Mira a su equipo –Decidí convertirme en la nueva líder de los titanes de Tokio

Todos la miran sorprendidos, pero luego la miran con una sonrisa, sobretodo su equipo. Ángel se le abalanza encima, abrazándola con fuerza

- Buena elección –Dijo Robin –En verdad eres una gran líder para este equipo.

- En verdad –Murmura K con una sonrisa –Ella es increíble

- ¿Verdad? –Pregunta Syrius, haciendo que K se sonrojara

- ¿Me oíste?

- Sí, pero no diré nada

- ¿De que? –Se sonroja más fuerte

- Tu lo sabes –Desvía la mirada hacia White

K desvía la mirada hacia la ventana para que nadie lo viera colorado, pero sonríe por que su líder viene con ellos.

- Bueno, será mejor que vayas a empacar –Dijo Starfire -¿No crees?

- Es cierto –Da la vuelta –Aunque no tengo mucho que empacar

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, White-chan? –Pregunta Ángel

- No, daicho bu (Estoy bien) – Ella se retira a su habitación.

- Por cierto –Empieza Robin -¿En donde se hospedan?

- Nosotros usamos un cuartel abandonado que pertenecía a un tal Daizo, pero lo hemos remodelado lo básico para su funcionamiento –Explica Syrius

- Eso si –Dijo Cyborg

Mientras tanto, White empacaba su poca ropa y cosas para irse cuando de repente, un latido proviene de ella, haciendo que se pusiera una mano al pecho

- No puede ser…

La puerta es tocada, sacándola de sus pensamientos, se para del piso y abre, viendo a su hermana

- Whitefire ¿Ya terminaste de empacar? Te están esperando

- Ah, si, ya voy.

Cierra la puerta y va por su maleta, su mirada se dirige a la ventana con algo de preocupación

- El día…está cerca. – Murmura para si misma. Modoki aparece atrás de ella con una mirada igual de preocupada –No te preocupes Modoki, estoy bien –Intenta sonreír para calmarlo

- No es verdad masta ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Recordó algo?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté acerca de "eso"?

- Sí, pero que tiene que…-Calla

- Exacto, al parecer, el día se acerca.

- Pero…no le ha dicho a nadie más ¿verdad?

- Apuesto…que las personas cercanas a mí pronto lo sabrán.

White toma su maleta y se dirige con los demás, ocultando su mirada para ni preocupar a los demás.

- ¿Lista, White-chan?

- Hai

- Bueno –Habla Cyborg -¿Y como se irán?

- Déjenmelo a mí – Responde Syrius

Los ojos de Syrius se tornan de nuevo un rojo fosforescente, con un movimiento de manos, un portal ovalado aparece en la ventana.

- Listo –Dijo en tono triunfal

- Increíble –Murmura Raven

- Bueno, debemos partir, ya dejamos Tokio mucho tiempo –Dijo K –Haber cuando los visitamos.

- Ok, buena suerte –Se despide Robin

- Matte ne (Nos vemos) –Ángel cruza el portal seguido por K, White y al final Syrius, y éste desaparece.

- Es un buen hechicero –Murmura Raven

- Talvez sea tu tipo –Responde bajito Terra, sólo audible para Raven

- ¿Eh? –Se sonroja –No, no lo creo

- Quien sabe –Sonríe Terra

Raven se colocó la capucha de su capa para que no vieran su sonrojo. Debía admitir que le llamaba la atención Syrius, pero no tanto como lo que le insinuaba Terra

Mientras tanto, en un cuartel modernizado de Tokio, llegaron los titanes por medio del portal. Whitefire mira para todas partes, viendo todos los dispositivos, computadoras, la sala compuesta por un sofá casi como el de Cyborg pero de un tono azul oscuro y una pantalla enfrente, el comedor con una barra lo suficientemente grande para desayunar los 4, con 2 sillas en cada lado y una cocina.

- Si quieres, más al rato podemos mostrarte tu habitación. –Ofreció K

- Arigato (Gracias), me gustaría ir ahora para dejar mis cosas

- Entonces, por aquí.

La puerta se abre con dirección a los pasillos para guiarla a su nueva habitación. Después de unos momentos, llegan frente a una puerta de un tono plata y rectangular, casi como las que había en la torre titán, eso no dudó White, al abrirla, se percata de que sólo hay una cama grande sin sábanas o almohadas.

- Lamento que no tenga ni siquiera color

- Descuida, yo me encargo de eso

Ella se pone en medio de la habitación, hace un pequeño movimiento de manos y un círculo de fuego aparece a su alrededor, seguido de una brillante luz blanca que ilumina todo la habitación. El resplandor desaparece, dejando ver la habitación decorada como era la suya en la otra torre, dejando impresionado a K

- Listo, ya está mi habitación

- Sugoi (Increíble) Eso fue rápido. Bueno, estaremos en la sala por si necesitas algo

- Makarimash ta (Entendido)

- Ok –Sale de la habitación.

Whitefire se sienta en la cama, viendo por una ventana de la habitación con una increíble vista hacia la ciudad, aunque no se comparaba con la vista que tenía antes en la otra torre: el mar con los reflejos del sol saliendo, dando paso al amanecer, o el bello atardecer, viendo los últimos rayos del sol reflejándose en el mar. Por un momento sonríe, pero no dura mucho al escuchar algo que la deja petrificada del susto

- El momento se acerca –Se escucha una voz de un hombre –Veremos si sobrevives a mí –Una risa maléfica es acompañada con eso último. –Pronto verás que el fin de esto llegará, con tu final.

La sensación desaparece, dejándola asustada, sudando frío. Modoki aparece atrás de ella, mirando el rostro de su ama; jamás la había visto así, de lo poco que la conoce, sabe que ella no era fácil de asustar. White intenta calmarse, respirando profundamente, cuando lo obtiene, mira a todas partes y se para de la cama.

- Modoki, debo irme.

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde, masta?

- Haber si puedo remediar esto, antes de que el día llegué.

- Pero masta, requiere ayuda.

- No puedo poner en peligro a nadie más

- ¿Por qué dice eso?

- Es algo que no me gusta recordar –Baja la mirada –Eso que hice hace 5 años fue lo peor que he hecho en mi vida

- Masta…

- Por favor…mantenme cubierta, no quiero que nadie se entere de mi ausencia o de "eso"

- Pero usted dijo que las personas cercanas a usted sabrán de esto, quiere decir que también…

- Espero equivocarme –Interrumpe rápidamente –No quiero causarle más daño

Con un movimiento de manos hacia el frente, hace aparecer una espada de fino cristal celeste del tamaño de su brazo. Ella la sujeta firmemente, y la pone frente a ella. En un rápido movimiento, corta con la espada al aire, abriendo un portal frente a ella y Modoki.

- Este portal va a… -Calla Modoki

- "Ese" mundo –La espada se quiebra en mil pedazos. Voltea a ver a Modoki –Necesito que me cubras y no involucres a nadie más, por favor

- Si, masta –Baja la cabeza resignado por no poder hacer nada, pero realmente preocupado por su ama. Ella atraviesa el portal y éste desaparece –Buena suerte masta.

Mientras tanto en la torre titán, Satrfire se encontraba en la azotea, sentada, viendo las nubes pasar, cuando de la nada, empieza a dolerle el brazo izquierdo de una manera casi insoportable. Trata de no gritar para no llamar la atención

- ¿Qué es esto? –Dice en murmuros casi inaudibles, incluso para ella, pero enseguida se le viene la respuesta a la cabeza, junto con una mirada de entre sorpresa y temor – No puede ser… ¿En verdad… esto pasará?

De repente se para lo antes posible y se dirige a su habitación, con el brazo doliéndole a horrores, como si miles de agujas se clavara en el, como pasó aquella vez. Al llegar, se dirige hacia su armario y de un pequeño estante de ropa, saca una pequeña cajita de metal plateado, lo abre sacando un medallón con forma de una estrella de 6 picos, con raros símbolos en los contornos (La forma de la estrella de David). Se arrodilla en el suelo, depositando el medallón frente a ella. Ésta empieza a brilla de un negro con brillos plata en las puntas. Sus cabellos empiezan a alborotarse, al igual que su ropa, y sus ojos se ven ese verde fosforescente.

- Necesito tu ayuda…Azula.

Debajo de la estrella, se forma un círculo con diversas escrituras indescifrables a los alrededores para dar paso a un portal, del cual sale Azula.

- Es extraño que me llames por el medallón que te di, a no ser que sea serio el asunto.

- Resulta que lo que tiene que pasar, pasará –Esto sorprende a Azula, abriendo los ojos notablemente asustada. –Tengo el presentimiento

- Ya veo –Relaja su mirada –Entonces ¿Qué haremos?

- Al parecer "él" ya la contactó, si fuera ella, intentaría detenerlo antes

- ¿Pero donde está?

- En su mundo –Responde con mucha seriedad, algo inusual en su carácter –Iré a buscarla

- Entiendo, pero ¿y los demás?

- Intenta cubrirme en lo que vuelvo. Por favor ábreme un portal a ese mundo

- Bien, pero si las cosas van mal, lo sabré. Sabes que desde lo que pasó, tenemos una conexión

- Lo sé –Murmura mirando su brazo izquierdo

Azula no espera mas y abre el portal frente a Starfire, ella lo atraviesa lo antes posible y éste desaparece, dejando sola a Azula.

- Buena suerte Koriand, la necesitarás

_El pasado no se pudo remediar y la batalla principal dará inicio pronto_

_¿Podrá White contra él? ¿Quién es él y porque la atormenta?_

_En el próximo capitulo: "La razón de mi dolor"_

_Nota: El fic que tengo en otra página (No se porque no quiere escribirse el nombre) Lo subiré, para aquellos que les interese._


	9. Chapter 9

**Milenios después les traigo la conti de esta historia. Lamento la demora, pero la prepa es algo pesada y no tengo mucho tiempo libre. **

**Disfrútenla:**

_**Capítulo 9**_

Azula se sienta en la cama de Star con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. De la nada, aparece Modoki frente a ella con la mirada preocupada, Azula alza con su mirada seria

- Azula ¿Koriand fue tras mi masta verdad?

- Exacto.

- Pero…es peligroso, mi masta no quiere involucrar a nadie…

- Lo sé –Lo interrumpe – Sé porque no quiere ayuda. Teme que se repita la historia.

- Pero…

- No hay nada que podamos hacer, lo máximo es estar al tanto de ellas en caso de problemas.

- Si –Modoki intenta salir de la habitación, pero es detenido por Azula -¿Qué ocurre?

- Creo que se te olvida que se supone que yo ni tú deberíamos estar aquí o van a sospechar que algo anda mal con ellas, sobretodo con Zetsubarashi.

- Eso si –Se rasca la nuca –Lo olvidé

- Cosa tonta –Mira la puerta –No creo que sea buena idea quedarme aquí, si alguien entra, estoy seguro que me interrogarán, mejor salgo.

- ¿Y yo? –Pregunta Modoki poniéndose delante de ella.

- Transfórmate en algo, no se, un accesorio

- Ya se

Modoki se transforma en un collar que parecía un sol negro y se colocó en Azula lo antes posible. Ella sale de la habitación, con dirección hacia el salón principal. Ahí encuentra a todos los titanes: Cyborg y Bestia en un juego del Guitar Hero, Robin con los audífonos, Terra viendo el juego y Raven leyendo. Ella los miró un momento con cierta tristeza, por lo que podría venir, y tan solo da un paso y Robin voltea y la ve

- ¿Azula? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Interroga Robin, llamando la atención del resto, mirando directo a la chica

- Nomás de pasada –Mintió, sonando lo más tranquila y creíble posible –Estaba aburrida y decidí venir.

- Si estás aquí, Star le dará gusto verte –Comenta Terra

- También White – Le sigue Cyborg –Hay que llamarla

- ¿Llamarla? –Pregunta Azula- "¿Saben que no está o que?"

- Es cierto, no sabes, ella se unió a unos nuevos integrantes que se hicieron llamar los titanes de Tokio. –Revela Robin –Sus nombres son K, Syrius y Ángel.

- Ya veo "Entonces los faltantes aparecieron, pero el cambio no se hizo, él apareció y el día se acerca" –Piensa Azula con la mirada neutra para que no le leyeran la mente.

- Bueno, iré por Star –Avanza Robin, pero es detenido por Azula -¿Qué pasa?

- De hecho…fui con ella primero, pero…está…dormida –Mintió lo más pronto que pudo

- ¿Dormida? –Alza la ceja extrañado –Ella no es así, iré a verla

- No es necesario –Interviene – Debe estar cansada o algo así, recuerden que Tamaran tiene costumbres distintos, incluso para mí son desconocidas –Mintió nuevamente, realmente ella si sabía de las costumbres, pero tenían que darles más tiempo.

- Que extraño –Murmura Robin. Él no le creía a Azula con respecto a eso, del tiempo de novios, ha aprendido algunas cosas de ella, así que el cuento de Star dormida no encajaba para nada, algo andaba mal.

- Bueno –Interrumpe Cyborg –Llamaré a White al menos –Eso petrifica a Azula e interviene en el camino de Cyborg

- Quizás estén ocupados, será mejor no molestar

- "¿Qué le ocurre a Azula?" –Pregunta Robin en sus pensamientos –"Algo oculta, no hay duda, y tiene que ver con ellas dos, pero ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Será grave?"

De repente, en la pantalla aparecen los titanes de Tokio con miradas preocupadas

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Empieza Robin

- White-chan desapareció –Habla Ángel

- Intentamos buscar a Modoki, pero tampoco está –Sigue Syrius

- Pensamos que posiblemente este con ustedes –Concluye K

- Ella no está aquí –Habla Cyborg con preocupación -¿Cómo que no está?

- No sabemos a donde fue, no tiene el comunicador y traté de comunicarme por Modoki, pero no contesta –Dijo Syrius.

- Esto es extraño –Murmura Raven –Iré por Starfire, quizás ella sepa de esto.

- Esper…- Azula no termina de hablar, un fuerte latido proviene de ella, causándole un fuerte grito de dolor y ve una imagen en su mente que la petrifica: él peleaba contra Starfire en una atroz batalla, y ni señales de White. Los demás se acercan a ella al ver que caía al suelo y se levantaba con dificultad

- Azula, ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta Terra -¿Estás bien?

- Perdóname Koriand –Murmura muy bajito –Escuchen, sé donde está Zetsubarashi –Todos se sorprenden –Koriand fue tras ella, pero parece que las cosas no van bien.

- Más despacio – Pidió Cyborg –Primero ¿Dónde está White? ¿Y como que Star está en problemas?

-Les explicaré todo después, ahora no hay tiempo que perder –Mirando a los titanes Tokio confundidos – ¿Ustedes pueden venir aquí? –Todos asienten –Vengan lo antes posible –Ellos asienten y se corta la comunicación

Rápidamente aparece un portal rojo, dando paso a los titanes Tokio

- ¿Pueden empezar por decir que está pasando? –Cuestiona K

- ¿Y donde está White-chan? –Siguió Ángel

- Escuchen, les explicaré todo después, pero ahora debemos irnos

- ¿A dónde? –Interroga Chico Bestia

- A "ese" mundo –Terminó con una mirada fría. –Modoki, sal y abre un portal a ya sabes donde –Modoki toma su forma normal y su esfera brilla, abriendo un portal que Azula es la primera en saltar, seguido por Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Terra, Chico Bestia, K, Syrius y Ángel al final. El camino fue corto y llegan un mundo oscuro, simplemente alumbrado por una luna color amarilla fosforescente y faroles en las esquinas de lo que eran calles. Muchos edificios destruidos, cosa rara para todos, excepto para Azula, quien lo miraba con tristeza.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Para que nos trajiste? –Interroga Ángel

- Este mundo, es la mente de Zetsubarashi –Contesta

- ¿Su mente? –Pregunta K

- Tan destruida como siempre…desde que él apareció a su vida –Susurro en voz baja

- ¿Y por que estaría aquí? –Pregunta Syrius

- Porque tiene un vínculo con él –Responde –Él se convirtió en su otro yo

- ¿Su otro yo? –Interroga Raven - ¿Cómo pasó?

- No es una bonita historia, es un tormento para las tres

- ¿Las tres? –Pregunta Robin

- Para mí. Koriand y Zetsu. –Contesta con algo de dolor –Desgraciadamente, Koriand y yo tuvimos la desgracia de presenciarlo, pero no pudimos detenerlo….y salimos lastimadas, pero más Koriand

- ¿Qué le pasó? –Pregunta Robin preocupado

- Algo que nunca hubieran imaginado –Baja más la mirada –Créanme

De la nada es escuchan fuertes estruendos a lo lejos, acompañado de relámpagos azules-blancos fosforescentes, casi cegadores

- ¡Es él! –Grita Azula

Todos se dirigen a la zona donde se libraba la batalla. Llegando, encuentran a un chico casi pálido, de cabello blanco alborotado y ojos celestes. Era alto, delgado pero muy fuerte; llevaba unos pantalones blancos con un cinto negro, su pecho estaba descubierto, llevando un especie de marca en forma de un sol negro acompañado por una luna, los rayos del sol de propagaba por sus brazos y espalda. Todos se preguntaban ¿Quién es él? Pero bastó la mirada llena de Azula hacia él para encontrar la respuesta: Él era el causante de esto. Él voltea a ver a los titanes y mira a Azula con una sonrisa serena que la enfurece más.

- Tanto tiempo, Azula. Pensé que ya no te vería por este lugar.

- Cállate maldito demonio –Rugió con ira

- Vaya, ¿Por qué tan enojada? ¿Hice algo malo?

- ¡Claro que si idiota! ¡Tú eres la causa de que Zetsu haya sufrido todo este tiempo!

- Eso lo se –Contesta serenamente –Pero la razón es obvia: Ese poder que deseo ahora lo tiene ella

- Solo por eso… ¡Te atreves a aparecer otra vez aquí, haciéndola sufrir justo cuando encontraba su felicidad!

- Eso debe ser pasajero, sabía que este día llegaría y aun así se dispuso a estar ahí con ellos.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante esa discusión, y miles de preguntas acompañaban en sus pensamientos con respecto a White ¿Qué le hizo ese maldito? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Esas y más preguntas vagaban en la mente de todos

- ¿Dónde está Zetsu? –Pregunta Azula con mirada asesina

- No lo sé –Responde serenamente –Peleé contra ella hace unos momentos y debí haberla matado, pero parece que no estaba sola aquí

Azula se quedó muda y pensativa y recordó algo

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Koriand?

- Como defendió a Satiry (se pronuncia "Satirai") no me dejó opción que pelear contra ella

- Entonces los relámpagos eran para…-Calla y mira con ira -¡¿Dónde están?

- No lo sé y ni me importa, de todas maneras, ahora puedo esperar pacientemente al día en que nos volvamos a ver ella y yo, es una débil niña, como aquel día

Él desaparece entre varios cristales que lo rodearon que les recordó el poder de White.

Azula no se queda quieta y busca entre los escombros de la batalla a las hermanas. Los demás seguían sin creer lo que vieron, pero tampoco se quedaron quietos, ayudaron a Azula a buscarlas. Entre unas rocas, salió una mano que le da un fuerte susto a Ángel, pero enseguida se reconoció esa mano ¡Era Starfire!

Robin y Azula van lo antes posible y la ayudan con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla más. Quedaron horrorizados por lo que vieron: Star tenía muchas heridas y moretones por todo el cuerpo, sangre salían de las enormes heridas de sus brazos, piernas y abdomen, mencionando también sangre que salía levemente de la boca. Jamás se pensó ver a la fuerte taramaniana en ese estado. Azula se llena de pánico de tan solo pensar en White, si Starfire estaba en este estado y es ajena a esto ¿Cómo estará la verdadera víctima de esto? Sus amigos ya habían empezado en la búsqueda de su líder sin vacilar ni dejar un detalle sin revisar. El pánico ya estaba invadiendo el lugar con la posibilidad de las heridas graves de Whitefire. Modoki también busca si parar y logra encontrarla en un barranco muy oscuro con varios cristales grandes destruidos, y varios hechos añicos

- ¡Encontré a masta! –Grita lo más fuerte posible para ser escuchado

Todos lo escuchan y se dirigen al barranco, ahí encontraron lo que parecía un cadáver: Whitefire yacía con más heridas que su hermana y con un ojo sangrando fuertemente, el derecho, definitivamente, había usado todo su poder hasta el límite contra su contrincante, pero no logró derrotarlo y sólo terminó peor. Azula se acerca y le busca algún pulso ¡Bastante débil! ¡Estaba al borde de morir! Rápidamente, Azula acerca su mano al pecho de Whitefire y sale un brillo blanco que, a vista de los demás, era algún tipo de poder sanador. La condición no cambia, seguía sangrando y no se movía ningún milímetro.

- ¡Debemos llevarla a la torre! – Grita K

- K tiene razón Azula –Concuerda Robin –Debemos llevarlas a la enfermería, están bastante graves

- De acuerdo –Se resigna Azula al ver que su poder no bastaba

Azula le da la señal a Modoki y abre el portal directo a la torre. Llegando, no perdieron ni un segundo, Robin y K llevan a las hermanas a la enfermería lo antes posible, seguido por el resto del equipo, que se encontraban a borde de la preocupación. Llegaron y depositan a ambas en camillas separadas y conectan algunas máquinas para ver su pulso cardiaco. El de Starfire estaba volviendo a la normalidad, pero seguía débil, pero el de White seguía aun más débil, en verdad estaba grave. Ambos salen rumbo a la sala, a buscar respuestas. Azula se encontraba sentada con la mirada baja, la preocupación, la ira y tristeza se reflejaba en su mirada

- Sé que no es el momento –Interrumpe Ángel el incomodo silencio -¿Pero quién eres tú? –Le pregunta a Azula

- Mi nombre es Azula, soy una amiga de la infancia de Koriand

- Azula –Le llama Robin –Necesitamos saber respuestas de todo esto, queremos saber que pasó.

- Créanme –Se levanta –Es algo que mucho tiempo he querido olvidar, pero es un pasado que es imposible borrar

- Cuéntanos sin saltarte un detalla –Pide K

- Es algo un poco largo, pero tengo una mejor manera de mostrárselos.

- ¿Cómo? –Pregunta Cyborg

- ¿Dónde hay un lugar donde se pueda ver los llamados atardeceres?

- La azotea de la torre es un buen lugar –Contesta Terra

- Vamos –Empieza a caminar – Conozco un hechizo que contestará sus preguntas y sabrán lo que pasó con ellas.

Caminan todos tras Azula rumbo a la azotea. Una vez ahí, Azula mira el atardecer que estaba por darle la bienvenida a una clara noche y alza los brazos y con eso, uno círculo de llamas verdes rodea a todos y abre un portal que los absorbe al suelo. Un gran túnel de un color azul celeste los rodea y avanzan, siguiendo a Azula. Ella se detiene y al extender su mano, aparece un espejo de cuerpo completo donde se refleja ella y luego la imagen desaparece, dando paso a un portal

- Ahora sabrá –Habla Azula volteando hacia ellos –Lo que oculta la niña de la máscara de hielo. –Ella entra primero, seguidos por los demás

**Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré no tardar tanto en la continuación para no dejarlos con la intriga, ya que esta historia le falta poco para llegar a su fin.**

**Dejen sus reviews para animarme**


	10. Chapter 10

**Saludos a todos los lectores, almenos no tardé tanto con la continuación. Ahora sabrán "lo que oculta la niña de la mascara de hielo" en este capítulo al que me gustó mucho el título. **

**Disfruten la lectura**

_**Capítulo 10 "El espejo que lo vio todo"**_

Después de atravesar el espejo, vieron que se encontraban flotando en el espacio

- ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunta Chico Bestia

- ¿Y que hacemos aquí? –Siguió Terra

- ¿Recuerdan el espejo que se usó para llegar aquí? –Todos asienten - Un fragmento de ese espejo lo tenía de collar cuando tenía 9 años terrestres, el pedazo de ese espejo es un testigo del pasado de Zetsu y de Koriand

- ¿Y que hacemos aquí? –Insiste Ángel

- Este fue como comenzó todo –Apunta al frente –Miren allá

Todos voltean y miran una enorme nave de color plata que se dirigía hacia ellos. Azula vuela hacia la nave y para sorpresa de todos, la logra atravesar. Todos la imitan y también logran atravesar la nave directo a unos pasillos. Vieron a Azula que atravesaba una puerta roja metálica y la siguen, deteniéndose de golpe al ver a varias "personas" con el mismo tono de piel que ella

- ¿Y estas personas? –Pregunta K

- Eran seres de mi planeta natal –Responde muy cortante

- ¿Y van a su planeta? –Pregunta Ángel

- No –Responde con seriedad –Son esclavos vendidos por el reino del planeta Sernatsh

- ¿Cómo? –Interroga Syrius -¿Fueron vendidos por sus propios reyes?

- Exacto, por más feo que suene, es la verdad

- ¿Pero, porque estamos aquí? –Pregunta nuevamente Ángel

- Porque yo estoy aquí

Todos quedan boquiabiertos mientras Azula buscaba con la mirada a alguien

- Me encontré –Responde en voz baja

Todos observan a un lado y ven a una niña con 10 años de estatura media, de cabello un poco más largo y con ropa parchada y vieja. Tenía un collar de un espejo pequeño ovalado con marco dorado y una piedra azul en la parte superior del marco.

- Esa soy yo –Responde al ver el rostro de los demás – En mi planeta llego una grave crisis que nos hizo tomar medidas extremas: vender esclavos a planetas más poderosos. Mi familia estaba en la pobreza extrema y en una desesperada forma de conseguir de comer, me vendieron a los reyes para que me fuera como esclava y llevarse algo a la boca. Esta tripulación, de las muchas que fueron mandadas, va a Tamaran.

Nadie articuló ninguna palabra, sentían lástima por lo que sus padres, seres que se supone que te aman y te protegen como un gran tesoro, te vendan así como así.

_En la esquina se encontraba Azula con la mirada triste y resignada, al saber que su futuro solo le espera un amo que la pondrá a trabajar o algo peor, pero ella ya no le importaba, ya tendría que vivir así de ahora en adelante, sólo trabajar para quien sea y morir después. Un niño de su edad con el cabello café oscuro y ojos rojos aparece frente a ella y solo alza la mirada para verlo_

_- Ya vamos a llegar a la primera parada, el planeta se llama Tamaran –Informa en niño_

_- Lo sé, ahí viviré el resto de mis días hasta la muerte_

_- Yo iré a Trentasc –Baja la mirada –Ya no nos veremos de nuevo, pero se que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, tengo fe en eso –Le sonríe – Y aunque no nos veamos más, te deseo la mejor de las suertes_

_- Eso espero –Responde con una sonrisa sincera -Gracias_

_La nave llega a Tamaran, frente al gran castillo, ahí salen muchos esclavos, entre ellos Azula que se despedía de su único amigo que nunca olvidaría. Todos son escoltados por los guardias del palacio, llevándolos al salón del trono, donde se encontraba Galfore junto con Blackfire, que miraba a todos con sonrisa burlona._

Al ver la escena, se preguntaron ¿Y Starfire donde esta? ¿White también estaba en ese entonces?, ya que si saben que ella es una hermanastra, que la adoptaron, pero la cosa es que no sabían cuando llegó. Azula los observa de reojo y se limita a decir

- White aparecerá después, primero tienen que ver todo para entender.

_Galfore observa a cada uno de ellos y les selecciona tareas domesticas a cada grupo o persona, pero se detiene de golpe al ver a Azula y la observa de arriba-abajo_

_- ¿Tienes alguna tarea ya asignada?_

_- No señor –Responde con cierto nerviosismo_

_- Entonces, serás la sirvienta personal de la princesa_

_Primero Azula se llenó de terror de tan solo ver a Blackfire, le daba mala espina esa chica, pero Galfore le pone una mano en el hombro y niega con la cabeza_

_- Hay dos princesas en este reino, la que ves ahí es la primera princesa, Blackfire, tú servirás a la segunda princesa, Koriand _

_Ella asiente aliviada y también dudosa ¿Cómo será Koriand? ¿Será buena o mala?_

_Galfore la guía hacia la habitación que le correspondía a Koriand. Quedaron frente a una gran puerta, el corazón de Azula latía fuertemente por los nervios de conocer a su nueva ama. Él la deja sola con el puño extendido para tocar la puerta, dio solo tres pequeños toques, como respuesta recibió un "adelante" que provenía de una voz de una niña_

_Ella cumple la orden y pasa, dejando ver una gran habitación, pero nadie a la vista ¿De donde provino la voz? De repente, aparece desde el balcón una niña de su misma edad y estatura, con una mirada pensativa pero sonriente y ropa de la realeza: un vestido plata con detalles en morado oscuro: ella era la segunda princesa Koriand._

_- Hola –Saluda con una gran sonrisa que deja sin palabras a Azula_

_- Oh, hola, quiero decir, buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Azula y ahora seré su sirvienta personal –Dijo con una reverencia_

_Koriand sonríe y se acerca a ella_

_- No es necesario que hagas reverencia, no soy de esas princesas, yo soy distinta –Contesta con su sonrisa – Mi nombre es Koriand, mucho gusto_

_- El gusto es mío- Se endereza y mira bien a su ama, una niña amable, realmente, no era falsa su bondad y amabilidad, eran auténticos_

_- ¿Por qué estás vestida así? –Pregunta sacándola de sus pensamientos_

_- ¿Eh? Ah, bueno, soy una sirvienta, así visten_

_- Entonces cambiemos tu ropa, no puedo dejar a una amiga con esa ropa._

_- ¿Una amiga? ¿Me considera una amiga? –Preguntó_

_- Claro, se ve que eres agradable, ¿o me consideras mala?_

_- Claro que no, se ve que usted es muy agradable y bondadosa –Dije lo antes posible_

_- Bueno, entonces, déjame buscarte un buen vestido –Se dirige a un gran armario con una gran sonrisa _

_Azula asiente y se sienta en la gran cama de la princesa. Koriand vuelve con un vestido blanco con toques en rosa oscuro y listones amarillos en la falda_

_- Este es para ti, tengo muchos que te pueden servir_

_- ¿Pero no los necesita?_

_- No, todos estos son de los muchos vestidos que tengo, mi madre en verdad me consentía mucho con respecto a la ropa, mi armario esta lleno de vestidos muy llamativos o elegantes._

_- Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a la reina, sólo al rey ¿Es tu padre?_

_- ¿Eh? No, él es Galfore, él me ha cuidado desde que mis padres murieron_

_- ¿Fallecieron?_

_- No –Baja la mirada con tristeza –Los mataron en una guerra que hubo cuando nací. Quedé a los cuidados de Galfore junto con mi hermana mayor_

_Azula bajó también la mirada con pena y culpa por recordarle semejante tragedia_

_- Lo lamento, por recordarle ese suceso_

_- No te preocupes, es algo que ya pasó, además, sé que a mi madre y a mi padre no les gustaría que estuviera triste, sabiendo que ellos están descansando en un lugar mejor._

_- En eso tiene razón, mis padres también me contaban esas cosas. Sabe, si me deja opinar, pienso que usted sería una gran gobernante_

_- Eso es lo que quiero para mi planeta, darle lo mejor. Pero soy la menor, siempre las mayores son las que toman el poder, pero pelearé por ser la gobernante de Tamaran, seré una gran gobernante, como lo fue mi madre._

_Azula se sorprende por la respuesta de la princesa, realmente la dejó muda, pero luego asiente sonriente, realmente su nueva ama era alguien de buen corazón. De repente la puerta se abre, dando paso a Galfore._

_- Princesa Koriand, debemos ir a Xtrasht para llegar a un acuerdo –Mira a Azula con un vestido de Koriand en manos, interrogando con la mirada_

_- El vestido se lo regalé, no dejaría a una amiga con esa vestimenta –Contesta Koriand_

_- Ya veo, más bien parece tu dama personal que tu sirvienta_

_- Ella es mi amiga Azula –Contesta con una sonrisa_

_- Eso es bueno, entonces arréglense las dos, vamos a salir a Xtrasht_

_Ambas asienten y empiezan a arreglarse. Azula viste el vestido y Koriand le da unas zapatillas color blancas y ella viste otro vestido de color negro con verde fosforescente _

_- Hora de irnos –Avisa Koriand_

_- Estoy lista_

_Ambas salen de la habitación y se dirigen con Galfore, él la mira y se dirigen afuera hacia una nave de un color plata muy brillante, cosa que confunde a Koriand_

_- ¿Y esta nave? –Interroga mientras la señalaba con un dedo_

_- Nos la mandó Xtrasht sólo para nosotros tres_

_- ¿Tres? ¿No viene mi hermana?_

_- Sólo quise que vineras tu y tu nueva dama –Señala a Azula_

_Asienten y se dirigen al interior de la nave y esta despega_

- ¿Xtrasht no era el nombre del planeta donde vivía Whitefire? –Pregunta Cyborg

- Si, pronto la verán.

- Pero si su planeta estaba vivo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Interroga Raven

- Esa pregunta tendrá su respuesta cuando lleguemos

_El recorrido fue en un silencio que desesperaba a todos. Hasta que Koriand lo rompe_

_- Por cierto –Se dirige a Azula -¿Y tus padres? ¿Por qué eres una esclava?_

_- Hubo una crisis en mi planeta y tuvieron que vender gente para poder salir de eso, entre ellos, mis padres me vendieron para poder comer algo, ya que se encontraban en pobreza extrema._

_- Ya veo. Lamento haberte recordado eso_

_- No se preocupe, desde que me vendieron, me di cuenta de algo: el destino es inevitable. Antes de ser vendida, tenía el presentimiento de que algo sucedería para cambiar mi vida, y no me equivoqué, pero no me arrepiento de haberla conocido, fue muy agradable_

_Koriand sonríe a manera de respuesta_

_- Hemos llegado –Anuncia Galfore_

_A las afueras de la nave se ve un planeta de un color blanco como la nieve con varios rayos azules como si fueran mares. Vuelan unos momento sobre un pueblo de personas de tonos claros en sus pieles y vestimentas muy elegantes, como si hubiera una celebración._

- Que lindo lugar –Comenta Ángel

- ¿Es costumbre de aquí vestir así? –Pregunta K

- No, están en una celebración

- ¿De que? –Pregunta Robin

- De un tratado de paz con Tamaran…y un cumpleaños

- ¿De quien es el cumpleaños? –Sigue Terra

- …Pronto verán, sólo les digo…que es de la realeza

_La nave aterriza frente a un hermoso castillo que parecía de fino cristal y diamante. Los tres bajan de la nave, escoltados por los guardias del castillo. Son guiados al salón principal, donde los esperaba una mujer joven muy hermosa: piel pálida, ojos lilas claros, cabello blanco y vestía un bello vestido blanco con celeste, con varios cristales de decoración_

Los titanes se quedan mudos al ver a la hermosa mujer, mientras que Azula la mira con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- ¿Quién es ella? –Pregunta Robin –Se parece a…

- Ya verán –Se apresuró a decir

_- Sean bienvenidos, Galfore, me da gusto saber que el tratado sea firmado este día tan especial –Anuncia la mujer_

_- Lo sé, de hecho traje a la segundo princesa Koriand y a su dama y amiga Azula para que también presenciaran este día no solo como un día de firma de tratado de paz, sino que también la conocieran_

_- ¿Conocer a quien? –Pregunta las dos a la vez_

_- Hoy, aparte de firmar el tratado de paz, cumple la princesa sus 9 años de vida, mi amada hija Sorady (se pronuncia Soradai)_

_De repente se escuchan unos pasos que hace que todos volteen_

_- Ella es mi pequeña Sorady_

- Ella es…

- Es…White-chan –Termina Ángel, sorprendida como los otros

- Exacto –Afirma Azula – Un nombre e identidad olvidado.

**Al fin ha aparecido Whitefire en el recuerdo, pero ¿Cuál fue el tal suceso que hizo que su vida como Sorady acabara? Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo.**

**Dejen reviews para animarme a continuar esta historia que pronto llegará a su fin.**


	11. Chapter 11

Milenios más tarde llega la continuación de esta gran historia. Lamento la demora, pero la prepa me tiene muy ocupada y estuve al borde que querer cometer suicidio, pero nada grave.

El recuerdo sigue en el espejo y los titanes cada vez se quedan sin palabras ante este pasado ¿Qué fue la ruina?

Aveces, todo lo que amamos, puede ser perdido en un solo día, un terrible día lleno de dolor

Averígüenlo en esta continuación

Esto no la había puesto (aunque es obvio: los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por diversión)

_**Capítulo 11 **_

_Aparece una niña bajita, muy tímida, ya que tenía sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Vestía un vestido lila claro con un collar de un diamante celeste como sus ojos._

_- Sorady, ellos son del planeta Tamaran, son con que firmaremos ese tratado de paz_

_La pequeña asiente a manera de respuesta y hace reverencia_

_- Saludos, sean bienvenidos_

_- Muchas gracias joven Sorady, aquí le traigo un regalo para usted._

_Uno de los guardias trae una caja pequeña con un lazo negro y se lo entrega a Galfore para dárselo a la pequeña Sorady. Ella lo recibe con una sonrisa tímida y lo abre, dejando ver un hermoso collar de piedra color negro con pequeños diamantes carmesí con los bordes plateado._

_- Es realmente hermoso, se lo agradezco mucho Galfore, es un bello regalo para Sorady –Dijo la mujer_

_- Me alegra que le haya gustado el regalo, es uno de los más bellos collares del planeta, sólo la realeza tiene uno como ese_

_- Bueno, es mejor llevar a cabo el tratado, no quiero hacer esperar las caras sonrientes de mi pueblo por la noticia.-Habla la mujer_

_- En seguida majestad –Responde Galfore -¿Por qué no conviven con la pequeña Sorady un momento mientras se lleva a cabo la reunión?_

_Ambas asienten y se dirigen con la pequeña. Azula rápidamente sus ojos dan un brillo carmesí que dejó en duda a Koriand_

_- ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta en un susurro_

_- No sé, veo algo distinto en su nombre ¿Se llama Soraday verdad? –Ella asiente –Veo un nombre distinto al suyo_

_- Sorady, guía a tus invitadas a tu habitación y entreténgase un momento. –le recomienda su madre_

_Ella asiente y las guía a su habitación. Una vez ahí, Azula abserva todavía a la niña, sus ojos seguían con el color carmesí y la miraba directo al rostro, cosa que extraña a la niña._

_- ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunta Sorady_

_- ¿Tu nombre tiene algún significado? –Pregunta sin rodeos Azula_

_- No lo sé sinceramente, pero me contó mi mamá que tiene algo que ver con "paz o blancura" ¿Por qué?_

_- Sólo por curiosidad_

_Koriand mira de forma interrogante a su amiga ¿para que quisiera saber eso? ¿Tenía algo de malo su nombre?_

_- Azula –La llama_

_- ¿Mm?_

_- ¿Qué nombre ves? –Pregunta_

_- No logro descifrarlo la verdad, pero según yo, no tiene que ver con su nombre ¿Acaso es adoptada o algo así?_

_- No lo creo, se parece mucho a la reina_

Robin observa con atención a Sorady, al igual que K. Azula se percata de eso y se limita a contestar

- En ese momento, veía el nombre de Zetsubarashi

- Pero, según recuerdo, dijiste que Zetsubarashi era la traducción de su nombre, pero al ver, Sorady no tiene nada que ver con su nombre traducido. –Explica Robin

- Es porque hubo cambios ese día, uno de ellos fue su nombre

- Ahora que mencionas su nombre –Interrumpe Ángel –Recuerdo que ese maldito que las lastimó la llamó de una manera, pero no lo recuerdo

- Es verdad, lo había olvidado –Concuerda Cyborg

- Ese día…encontrarán las respuestas, sólo presten atención a lo que vendrá

_La noche cayó rápidamente, saliendo e iluminando con una luz lila clara, una luna uña de gato con un tono lila fosforescente y claro, era hermosa. La puerta se abre, dando paso a la reina junto a Galfore_

_- Al parecer la noche llegó temprano hoy, da una sensación agradable…-La reina no termina la frase, de la ventana se escurre un viento siniestro, muy fuerte que logra romper un espejo de cuerpo completo, que por casualidad, Sorady se encontraba frente a el, viendo su reflejo roto, justo por la mitad de su rostro. Eso le dio mal presentimiento –Mejor vayan a dormir –Dirigiéndose a Galfore –Pueden quedarse esta noche, por si acaso_

_Galfore asintió confundido ¿Por si acaso? ¿Qué ocurre? Decidió no preguntar y seguir la corriente. Las chicas también quedaron con la pregunta en mente, pero Sorady era la única que no tenía esa pregunta, al parecer también le dio mal presentimiento eso._

_En la habitación, Koriand y Azula dormían tranquilamente, mientras que Sorady miraba continuamente el techo de su habitación, voltea a ver el espejo que todavía se encontraba roto ¿Qué significaba eso? Ni idea. Fuertes estruendos las saca de sus pensamientos, despertando a Koriand y a Azula_

_- ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta Koriand ya despierta_

_- Ni idea, pero no es bueno –Responde Azula poniéndose de pie hacia la ventana, seguida por las dos que faltan_

_Afuera se veía llamas azules en todas partes, gente gritando del miedo y corriendo por sus vidas. Relámpagos cegadores iluminaban esa espantosa escena, cayendo sobre tanto casas como personas. Nadie podía creer lo que tenían frente a sus ojos. La puerta se abre de una manera fuerte, asustando a las tres, era Galfore con varias heridas en sus brazos._

_- Galfore ¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunta Koriand preocupada_

_- Atacan el lugar, debemos irnos_

_- ¿Dónde está mi madre? –Pregunta Sorady_

_- Ella esta bien, pero me pidió que las llevara a un lugar seguro_

_Nadie reclamó nada, sólo obedecen y van tras él. Por las ventanas del castillo, podía verse una escena espantosa, jamás imaginada en un planeta lleno de paz. Sorady no dejaba de pensar en su madre, pero un grito la saca de sus pensamientos: era el grito de su madre. Sorady corre en dirección hacia donde escuchó el grito con el temor a flor de piel. Llegó justo al salón principal, viendo con horror el lugar en llamas azules, todo destruido y algo que la dejó muda del susto: su madre peleaba contra un desconocido, lo único que pudo ver de él fue unos ojos blancos. Él, al voltear al verla, sonríe, ante la mirada de la madre_

_- ¡Sorady, huye! –Grita la madre con fuerza_

_La niña no reaccionó dentro de un rato, cosa que aprovechó el desconocido, desapareciendo y reapareciendo tras de ella._

_- Con que tu eres la llamada Sorady, que hermoso nombre, pero no se porque no te queda ese nombre después de lo que pasará_

_- ¿Pa-pasará? –Logró articular la niña aterrada_

_La madre logra acumular su magia en su mano, sacando un brillo celeste y sus ojos de un brillo blanco cegador. Él se impresiona por el poder de la madre, olvidando a la niña, que miraba fijamente a la madre._

_- Ese poder…solo lo tiene la gente de este planeta, pero ninguno es tan poderoso como el de la reina –Dijo en susurros, pero lo suficientemente audibles para los oídos de Sorady_

- No encuentro alguna diferencia con el poder de Whitefire –Comentó Bestia

- Pues, verán, se ve que es el mismo, pero existe una gran diferencia –Contesta Azula

- ¿Qué clase de diferencia? – Pregunta K

- Una que los dejará sorprendidos, verán, la gente de Xtrasht es especial con respecto a sus poderes, unos buenos, otros malos como el día y la noche, luz y oscuridad: lo contrario. Pero…la realeza tiene los dos lados de la moneda juntos, el poder es incontrolable para alguien normal.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver que pelee contra la reina? –Pregunta Ángel –Entiendo que, a como lo veo, quiere un poder de los de la realeza, ¿Pero acaso la reina lo tiene más poderoso o algo así?

- Por algo es la reina, ella tiene un poder fuerte, pero sin duda tiene algo extra que lo hace especial y deseado por cualquiera

- ¿Y que es? Déjate de tantos rodeos –Contestó Cyborg

- Quizás con otra pregunta esto salga a luz –Susurró Syrius. Mira a Azula -¿Qué es lo que busca este tipo?

- Resurrección –Contestó fríamente

- ¿Resurrección? –Preguntó Terra -¿Quién quería revivir o que?

- …Un viejo ser.

_Atrás de la reina aparece un gran espíritu con una gran cuchilla y un espejo circular que reflejaba al él, mirándolo con unos grandes ojos negros, al parecer con deseos de matar_

_- El llamado Guardián del mas allá, solo puede ser llamado sólo por el ser más poderoso de está raza, la reina –Dijo él con mucha calma_

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, ¡ese debe ser el poder!

- Convocación del Guardian del más alla –Terminó Syrius –Pero ¿Para que lo necesita? ¿Quién quiere traer a la vida?

- Alguien lleno de destrucción –Terminó la charla dejándolos con la duda

_La reina hace un rápido movimiento de manos y el espejo del espíritu brilla de forma intensa un rojo fuego que apuntaba hacia él_

_- Irás al infierno como lo mereces –Terminó de decir mientras extendía su mano, dando la orden de que el espejo disparara un rayo para absorberlo y llevarlo al portal rumbo al infierno. Cuando estaba a punto de darle a él, toma a Sorady del brazo con brusquedad, poniéndola de escudo. Sorady intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero ella era muy pequeña para usar sus poderes y algo débil. La reina se percata e intenta detener el ataque, pero fue imposible; el rayo atraviesa justo por su pecho, por el corazón, de la pequeña Sorad, pero no pudo protegerse, ya que el rayo también lo atravezó a él. Una mano huesuda aparece durante el impacto y se lleva algo de ellos dos a la vez: un pedazo de sus almas, llevándolas al espejo y desapareciendo después de cumplir su tarea. Él suelta a Sorady y cae de rodilla, mientras que la pequeña cae inconsciente_

_- ¡SORADY! –Grita asustada la reina_

_Ella intenta ir con su hija, pero algo se lo impide: una mano huesuda trasparente, el guardian del más allá, la sujeta con firmeza._

_- El poder fue concedido, ahora queda pagar el precio –Saca el espejo_

_En un ultimo movimiento ella hace una posición de manos y algo de su aura sale de su cuerpo y va directo a la nada, desapareciendo frente a ella, el Guardian atraviesa a la reina con su mano directamente de su pecho, sacando su espíritu y metiéndolo en el espejo, desapareciendo. Él despierta y siente una gran debilidad, su poder estaba a la mitad_

_- Ya veo, ella defendió a su hija y murió…parece que tendré que esperar a ese día para recuperarme –Sonríe con malicia –Pero antes…_

_Con su mano extendida, una flama azul aparece en su palma y se extiende por todo el lugar, incendiando todo de inmediato_

_- Nos veremos de nuevo… Satiry_

_Él desaparece, dejando a Sorady y al cadáver de la madre en el suelo rodeadas de llamas_

Todos se quedaron sin palabras y miraron aterrados la escena

- Whi…White-chan –Articuló Ángel

- Eso pasó

_En medio del incendio aparece Galfore junto con Koriand y Azula que intentaban reanimar a la reina, pero era inútil, ella estaba inerte. Galfore carga a Sorady lo antes posible al encontrarle pulso a la pequeña. Salen del castillo hecho en llamas y suben a la nave lo antes a ver el lugar lleno de muertos y los relámpagos cesaban pero las llamas seguían consumiendo el lugar, la nave despega y ven el planeta en completa destrucción._

_Llegando, no perdieron tiempo y llevaron a la niña a una habitación cercana, la de Koriand. La acostaron y esperaron a su despertar. La niña abría con pesadez y dificultad sus ojos, viendo a su alrededor_

_- ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_- ¿Dónde estoy? _

_- Se encuentra en Tamaran –Responde Galfore_

_- …Se que…es extraño pero… ¿Quién soy?_

_Todos quedaron mudos ante esto, nadie articulaba palabras, pero Galfore se torna serio y reacciona_

_- Usted es le tercera princesa y hermanastra menor de sus dos hermanas, su nombre es Karimerd_

_- Ah, bueno, no recuerdo nada, pero si usted dice la verdad, lo seguiré ciegamente_

_Azula y Koriand se quedan mudas ante las palabras de Galfore ¿Hermanastra? ¿Cuándo la adoptó? ¿Cuándo le cambió el nombre?_

_Galfore se percata de sus miradas interrogantes y contesta en voz baja para que Karimerd no escuchara_

_- Ella ahora vivirá en Tamaran…como ultimo deseo de la reina, cuidaré de ella con yo cuidé de ti Koriand_

_- Entiendo, me agrada la idea que So…digo, Karimerd sea mi hermana menor_

_- Ella no recordará nada de su pasado, lo mejor será enterrarlo para que olvide ese dolor que está presente muy al fondo de su mente_

_- Entendido –Responden al unísono_

_- Espero que sea lo correcto –Murmura Galfore para sí solo_

- Entonces…es fue lo que pasó –Habla Cyborg

- Kawaiso (Pobrecita) –Murmura Ángel

- Eso si fue letal, ¿pero por que no recuerda nada? –Pregunta Raven

- El ataque le borró la memoria –Contesta Azula

- Ahora solo queda una duda –Interviene K -¿Cómo la durmieron y porque?

- Creanme, ese suceso, fue lo más feo que pudo sentir Zetsubarashi en su corta vida o lo que recuerda de ella…lastimar a muerte a un ser querido…Koriand.

En el próximo capitulo veremos el suceso que le arruinó la vida a Whitefire, el despertar de su pasado olvidado y la llegada de su perseguidor.

Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar

El fin está pronto, síganlo hasta el fin :)


	12. Chapter 12

Ahora les traigo la conti de esta historia.

El suceso del pasado fue revelado pero todavía hay dudas al respecto

¿Recuerdas que Whitefire estaba dormida antes de su llegada? ¿Cómo le hicieron eso?

Descúbranlo en este capitulo

Disfrútenlo.

_**Capítulo 12 "Lágrimas de dolor antes de dormir"**_

_El tiempo pasó como agua entre los dedos, Karimerd ya tenía sus 10 años terrestres, viendo que la frágil niña del pasado había sido remplazada por una chica con una mirada decidida pero confundida por su imagen, siempre al verse a un espejo, no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué estoy sola? ¿Quiénes son mis padres y cuál fue la razón de su muerte? Cuando intentaba saber las respuestas, nadie le contestaba, la respuesta era la misma que ya sabía "Eres de un planeta que fue destruido misteriosamente y llegaste a Tamaran inconscientemente". Ella no del todo se creía el cuento de que su planeta se extinguió misteriosamente, debía haber una razón, ¿Pero cuál?_

_Era una mañana cualquiera en Tamaran, se encontraban Azula y Koriand en la habitación de la princesa hablando seriamente_

_- Tal parece que Zetsu ha comenzado a dudar de su llegada aquí sin alguna noción de su pasado – Habla Azula_

_- ¿Por qué la llamas así? –Pregunta con curiosidad_

_- No sé porque, pero sinceramente la llamo así porque quizás tenga que ver con su nombre anterior, pero sigo viendo si mi poder falló en ese momento, pues, no tenía nada que ver con "Sorady", pero sigo investigando_

_- Bueno, lo mejor será olvidar a Sorady y decirle por su nombre: Karimerd_

_- ¿Me hablan?_

_Esa voz hace que ambas salten del susto, voltean y ve a Karimerd con mirada interrogativa_

_- ¿Hace cuanto estás ahí? –Se apresura a preguntar Azula, con el miedo de que haya escuchado_

_- Apenas llegué, pero escuché mi nombre y pensé que me hablaban_

_Ambas sueltan un suspiro de alivio, no escuchó por fortuna._

_- No es nada hermana –Habla Koriand –Sólo hablábamos de…_

_- Un libro –Se apura a mentir Azula –Un libro que leí y le estaba contando a Koriand_

_Karimerd solo asiente a manera de respuesta, ella era algo distraída, pero no sorda ¿Qué le ocultaban? Quizás nada y sólo fue su imaginación._

_- Bueno –Se dirige a Koriand –Hermana, ya es la hora de mi entrenamiento_

_- Ah, es cierto, se me pasó el tiempo, voy en seguida Karimerd_

_- Ok, espero en mi habitación –Cierra la puerta y se retira_

_Koriand se alista para entrenar con su hermanastra, ya que desde hace tiempo, Karimerd ha descubierto sus poderes de hielo y cristal, y ha practicado para su control, aunque si le costaba un poco, ya que no había nadie que le enseñara, sólo ella con su poder._

_Saliendo, ambas se dirigen a la habitación de Karimerd y tocan la puerta con tres leves golpes, con eso, ella sale._

_- Bueno – Rompe el silencio Azula -¿Al lugar de siempre?_

_- Si –Responde las hermanas al unísono_

_Saliendo del castillo, se dirigieron a un terreno abandonado lejos del pueblo para evitar daños a los demás, ya que aveces sus entrenamientos podrían convertirse en batallas._

_Una vez ahí, calentaron con algunos movimientos y después se pusieron en guardia para el entrenamiento_

_- ¿Lista? –Pregunta Koriand_

_- Lista –Responde con firmeza_

_Koriand empieza a volar en los aires y empieza a disparar starbolts hacia Karimerd, ella no se queda atrás, ya que se escuda con un cristal rectangular que le protegía de pies a cabeza. Karimerd empieza a emprender el vuelo con algo de dificultad, ya que su vuelo seguía en práctica, todavía no lo manejaba bien, después su escudo se rompe y los fragmentos del cristal vuelan a toda velocidad a manipulación de Karimerd hacia Koriand, que lograba esquivar cada uno. Su práctica consistía más en agilidad, ataque y defensa a la vez, combinado con el vuelo. La práctica se tornaba más intensa ante los ataques de las dos, con Azula de espectadora. _

_De la nada un latido proviene de Karimerd que hace que se detenga, quedando suspendida en el aire, en su mente se escuchaba una voz susurrándole "Satiry". Ella vuelve a tierra firme y con sus manos en la cabeza, tratando de identificar la voz, pero por más que buscara el resultado, no lo encontraba_

_- Karimerd ¿Estás bien? –Pregunta Koriand preocupada_

_- ¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien, creo que me distraje y ando imaginando cosas –Dijo con la duda de sus propias palabras ¿Fue su imaginación?_

_Regresan al castillo y Karimerd se retira a su habitación. Al llegar, se sienta en la cama con la mirada perdida, pensativa, mirando un punto fijo del suelo. Se levanta y se mira en un espejo de cuerpo completo, se mira de pies a cabeza: su cabello blanco debajo de los hombros, sus ojos celestes, su piel pálida, como si fuera de hielo puro, vestida con un vestido negro de manga larga y corto, le llegaba a 5 dedos de sus rodillas y unos botines plata. El espejo empieza a agrietarse desde donde empezaba el reflejo de su rostro, y se rompe de una manera ruidosa, viendo como los cristales caían al suelo como en cámara lenta. Esto se le hizo familiar, como un deja-vú, de repente escucha de nuevo la voz, riéndose de una manera tranquila, pero le daba mala espina_

_- Tal parece que se repitió lo del espejo ¿No es así…Satiry? –Habla la voz_

_Ella voltea a todas partes, buscando el causante de esa voz, pero no vio a nadie en ninguna esquina del cuarto_

_- ¿Qui-quién eres? ¿Por qué me llamas Satiry? Mi nombre es Karimerd –Responde aún volteando a todas partes_

_- La respuesta antes era que me gustaba llamarte por el contrario de tu nombre… Tu nombre original_

_- ¿Mi nombre original?_

_- Tu nombre anterior a tu actual nombre, no es necesario decírtelo, pero hay algo que me interesa hacer_

_- ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunta entre amenazante y nerviosa, sin lograr ver a su "atacante"_

_- Lo máximo que puedo hacer es tratar de sacar ese poder dentro de ti, aunque sea a la fuerza_

_De repente un fuerte latido proviene de su pecho, provocando un fuerte dolor en su pecho, en su corazón, casi como fuego. Los ojos se tornan de un blanco cegador más poderoso, borrando su cara de tranquilidad e inocencia que la caracterizaban por una mirada de odio e ira. En sus puños se forman unas llamas azules y destruyen su propia habitación, emprendiendo el vuelo por el balcón, desapareciendo._

_Mientras tanto, Koriand se encontraba acostada en la cama con su mirada al techo, buscando la causa del comportamiento de su hermana. Azula entra en la habitación y se sienta a su lado_

_- Te preocupó lo que pasó ¿O me equivoco? –Dijo Azula, directo al punto_

_- Me es inevitable pensar en lo sucedido ¿Crees que fue algo malo?_

_- No podría contestar a esa pregunta –Contesta con sinceridad –Porque ni yo misma lo sé_

_De repente se escuchan gritos que provenían del pueblo, gritos de terror y dolor, ellas se fijan al balcón ¡No podían creer lo que veían! EL pueblo se encontraba en llamas, pero estas eran de un color azul, raro color para ellas_

_- ¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunta Azula aún en shock_

_- Iré a ver –Koriand no pierde tiempo y va volando a toda velocidad al pueblo, seguida por Azula_

_Llegando ven algo que las deja peor que en shock: la causa de esto_

_- K-Ka-Karimerd –Dijo Koriand con voz temblorosa_

_La nombrada voltea con una mirada fría, con sus ojos con ese blanco cegador._

_- No es Zetsubarashi –Se apresura a decir Azula –Sus ojos y la mirada son distintos y además, ese poder no lo posee_

_- Alguien la está manipulando –Contesta Koriand –Pero ¿Por qué?_

_- No lo sé, pero esa mirada y las llamas me resultan familiares_

_Karimerd reacciona de manera agresiva ante ellas y les lanza dos bolas de fuego azul, que logran esquivar. Karimerd despega del suelo y desaparece ante sus vistas, excepto para Koriand, que no perdió tiempo y la sigue sin vacilar. Durante la persecución, Koriand se da cuenta de algo, a la espalda de Kariemrd se ve como un espíritu tras ella, pero lo curioso es que, aunque no le vea la cara, siente que lo había visto antes, ese cabello, la forma de vestir ¿Quién era? Pero la respuesta le llega como un relámpago, dando paso a una cara de terror: ¡Era el que atacó a la reina la última vez! El destructor de Xtrasht ¿Pero que buscaba? ¿Qué quería con Karimerd?_

_De repente, Karimerd desciende a un lugar rodeado de varias rocas de distintos tamaños, aterrizando sin decir una palabra ni mover un solo musculo. Koriand se detiene a unos metros de ella, pero no dura mucho el silencio, ya que Karimerd se voltea hacia su dirección y atrás de ella aparece "él"_

_- Un buen tiempo sin vernos, Koriand –Dijo él con una serenidad que daba mala espina_

_- ¿Qui-quien eres? _

_- Oh, es verdad, no me he presentado como se debe –Hace una leve reverencia –Mi nombre es Idkazun Sky, pero me gusta sólo mi primer nombre_

_- ¿Qué buscas aquí?_

_- Nada complicado, sólo algo difícil que era de encontrar después de que mis planes fueran frustrados por la reina esa_

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Bueno, no creo que me pase nada si te explico; en mi mundo existió una mujer tan poderosa que podría matar con sólo dirigir una mirada de odio a las persona, ella fue asesinada y encarcelada en el infierno, mi deber como su sucesor era salvarla de esa cárcel, pero no podía y he estado vagando por mundos, destruyéndolos como una venganza de lo que le hicieron, ya que todos en la galaxia acordaron unir fuerzas para destruirla. Oí sobre un mito de que en el planeta Xtrasht había seres que podrían poseer poderes que podrían estar a mi favor. Pero al ver que sus poderes variaron, admito que me desesperé y mate al pueblo. Pero luego veo el castillo ¿y que encuentro?: el poder que necesitaba a manos de la reina. Pero al parecer era de los que estuvieron de acuerdo con el asesinato y encarcelamiento de esa mujer, que no me quedó otro remedio que matarla para arrebatarle el poder, pero parece que no podía contra la realeza, hasta que la pequeña Sorady aparece y me salva la vida_

_- ¿Salvarte la vida? –Pregunta sin poder creerlo_

_- No creas que los traicionó, la verdad fue un error de ella. El poder que buscaba, el llamado del Guardián del más allá, se reveló ante mí con la intención de que me matara, pero no creas que me quedé quieto, vi a la niña paralizada del susto y la tomé como escudo, pero parece que no funcionó, ya que mi poder favorito se lo llevó el espejo de ese guardián, al igual que su memoria. Eso hizo que se hiciera una conexión entre nosotros, técnicamente, he estado dentro de ella desde ese incidente, podría llamarme "su otro yo"_

_Koriand se queda helada tras la facilidad de cómo le revelaba todo, tan tranquilo, como si su plan fuera lo más obvio del mundo_

_- Veo que te quedaste sin palabras, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer._

_- Pero no logro entender ¿Qué quieres con mi hermana?_

_- ¿Hermana? –Alza la ceja –Ya veo, la adoptaron. Bueno, si te interesa, quiero utilizarla para mi búsqueda, pude ver una parte del alma de la reina desaparecer antes de su muerte, y con eso estoy seguro que ahí tendrá el poder que necesito, esta niña sigue siendo su hija aun si perdió la memoria, puedo usarla para rastrear esa alma en pena, si su madre la ve, no dudo en que venga a ella y cuando pase, el tiempo se acabará._

_- No te dejaré_

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Ya me escuchaste, libera a mi hermana, pelearé contra ti si es necesario para detenerte_

_- Veo que eres una tonta –Dijo con simpleza –Si quieres pelea, te la daré, pero no me gusta pelear si tengo a alguien que lo puede hacer por mi_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Karimerd da un paso adelante y mira a Koriand con una mirada fría y decidida, decidida a matar._

_- ¿Me pregunto quien es más fuerte, la princesa de Tamaran o la ex-princesa de Xtrasht? –Pregunta con un tono burlón_

_Karimerd se pone en posición de ataque, y Koriand mira con tristeza a su contrincante, su propia hermanastra. _

_Empieza una batalla entre hermanastras con ataques nuevos: Karimerd lograba manipular su poder como toda una maestra, surgían cristales del suelo con las puntas filosas cerca de Koriand. Ella lograba esquivar los ataques con algo de dificultad, ya que no sabía donde podían salir esos cristales, ella dispara sus starbolts hacia Karimerd, pero ella lograba escudarse con un escudo lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla. Karimerd no pierde tiempo y forma su arco y flecha y empieza a disparar sus flechas, que estás se multiplicaban una vez lanzada. La lluvia de flechas se hizo presente contra Koriand, ella los esquivaba lo antes posible, pero aun así era alcanzada por una que otra flecha, rasgándole la ropa más que nada, contraataca con una lluvia de starbolts, impactando cada flecha, creando una lluvia de cristales, casi parecían copos de nieve o pequeñas estrellas del cielo, descendiendo de aquella batalla. _

_El cansancio se hizo presente tras todos los ataques que se formaron, ambas continuaban suspendidas en el aire, mirándose y con respiraciones agitadas y uno que otra herida. Unos aplausos pausados son hechos por Idkazun con una mirada maliciosa_

_- Me parece que eres resistente Koriand ¿Qué te parece si damos fin a esto?_

_Koriand se queda mirando al hombre, que no logra percatarse cuando Karimerd alza su mano y con su palma abierta, logra aprisionar el brazo izquierdo en una gruesa capa de cristal, como un yeso, dando a continuación una mirada de pánico al ver lo que le sigue_

_- Cierra el puño pequeña –Ordena con voz tranquila a Karimerd_

_Koriand mira con angustia y ruego a su hermanastra que no lo hiciera, ella extiende su mano e intenta cerrar el puño, pero ella trata de pelear con todas sus fuerzas para no lastimar a su hermana, con la fuerza de voluntad, peleaba en su mente contra ese control de él, que se reflejaba en su rostro, un dolor insoportable._

_Pero, con un solo tronido de dedos de parte de Idkazun, el control se vuelve más poderoso y cierra el puño, destruyendo el cristal, acompañado de un enorme grito de dolor de parte de Koriand_

_Gotas de sangre golpeaban el suelo muy seguido, viendo en Koriand una gran herida en todo el brazo, miles de cortadas que la sangre aprovechaba para escapar de su cuerpo, fluyendo por todo el brazo. Koriand sujetaba desde su hombro, donde iniciaban las heridas, con su mano derecha y una mueca de dolor y varias lágrimas fluían por el contorno de su rostro, era un dolor insoportable en pocas palabras. Alza la mirada y ve algo que la deje sin palabras: Karimerd, aún con el puño extendido, lágrimas también surgían de sus ojos celestes, había vuelto en sí, su rostro bajo, alzó la mirada lentamente, mirando con dolor y culpa_

_- Yo…- Habla con voz temblorosa –Yo te hice eso, yo te lastimé_

_Koriand no tuvo palabras que salieran de sus labios para contestar, volteó atrás y observa que Idkazun se había ido. Un grito de sorpresa acompañada por un "ugh" de la voz de Karimerd hace que volteé y la vea con una mirada atónita y desciende lentamente hacia delante, viendo sorprendida la razón del grito, el sonido de dolor y su rápida descendencia: una flecha negra clavada en su espalda. Eso hace que Karimerd caiga al suelo en un sonido sonoro muy fuerte, Koriand intenta ir por ella, pero por el dolor de su brazo, la fuerte desangrada, pierde el conocimiento y se desmaya, cayendo al suelo a la misma velocidad que Karimerd, pero ella es atrapada antes de llegar al suelo. Lo último que ve es el rostro de Galfore y la mirada preocupada de Azula antes de que todo se volviera oscuro._

_Koriand abre los ojos con algo de dificultad y mira a su alrededor, se encontraba en su habitación, rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo haya pasado solo fuera una pesadilla y haya despertado, intenta levantarse pero siente un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo, voltea a ver y fe fija en una venda que le abarcaba todo el brazo, no había nada más que decir: lo que pasó fue verdad._

_- Exacto, todo lo que ocurrió fue verdad –Ella voltea y ve a Azula al lado de su cama, sentada con una mirada fría y triste a la vez – Logré ver la batalla, pero no logré hacer nada, él me vio y me noqueó, haciéndome olvidar cosas del pasado_

_- ¿Qué le pasó a Karimerd? ¿De donde salió esa flecha? ¿Cómo Galfore dio con nosotras? ¿Estás bien?_

_- Una respuesta a la vez, pero no en orden; Galfore se dio cuenta de la batalla, porque me siguió, tenía un mal presentimiento y sin pensarlo dos veces, fui a buscarlas, pero él y una escolta de guardias me siguieron a escondidas y presenciaron cuando…Karimerd…te hizo eso. No lo dudaron un lanzaron esa flecha negra para terminar con eso._

_- ¿Terminar con eso?_

_- La durmieron –Termina agachando la cabeza_

_- ¿Cómo? –Pregunta sin entender_

_- Ven a verlo tú misma_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esta historia continuará en el próximo capítulo

Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar esta historia

Recuerden que el fin se acerca, la batalla que lo decidirá todo también, no se lo pierdan


	13. Chapter 13

Espero no haber tardado tanto en la continuación, la hubiera subido antes junto con el siguiente capítulo, pero algo pasó UN VIRUS DE MI COMPUTADORA ME LO ATACÓ Y LO ELIMINÓ TODO, no me quedó más que volverlo a hacer desde el capítulo 13, pero ni modo, lo importante es que lo haga mejor que el anterior, y pienso que así fue, pero ustedes pueden opinar como me quedó XD

Bueno, dejándonos de desgracias pasadas y nuevas ideas

Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo

_**Capítulo 13 "Castigos inmerecidos"**_

_Ambas se dirigen a la habitación correspondiente a Karimerd, pero antes de llegar, se percatan de la presencia de dos guardias custodiando la puerta_

_- Venimos a ver a Karimerd, déjenos pasar –Ordena Koriand_

_Los guardias asienten y abren las puertas, una vez dentro, observan a la joven peli-blanca acostada en su cama, tapada con una sábana blanca, cubriendo lo que parecía un vestido negro con plata, y sus cabellos dispersados por la almohada._

_- Esto es lo que quise decir –Habla Azula –La flecha que le dispararon para detenerla era un especie de veneno especial para un sueño de nunca despertar, o eso es lo que me dijeron, pero dudo que esto sea eterno._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunta sin entender_

_- Lo presiento, pero no es algo que pueda garantizar._

_Contemplan un momento a la víctima castigada por culpa de otro desaparecido que quien sabe donde se fue._

_Salen de ahí y vuelven a la habitación de Koriand. Sentadas en la cama, Koriand se disponía a cambiarse los vendajes teñidos de ese rojo oscuro. Azula miraba como en cámara lenta como quedaban al descubierto las heridas que habían dejado esos cristales_

_- Parece que las heridas sangrarán eternamente –Dijo Koriand, sacando de sus pensamientos a Azula_

_- Si así serán, déjame ver qué puedo hacer_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- He estado practicando hace tiempo mi magia, pero creo saber de un hechizo especial que podrá quitar a la vista eso –Apunta al brazo sangriento –Pero no sé si saldrá_

_- Se puede intentar, ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

_- Eso es verdad, déjame intentarlo_

_Un movimiento de manos de parte de Azula, hace destellar un brillo de sus manos que hace aparecer una planta, casi como si fuera una soga delgada, pero esta tenía hojas por todas partes. La planta se pasa del brazo de Azula al brazo lastimado de Koriand, envolviéndolo completamente, otro brillo desprende la planta, envolviendo también al brazo, desapareciendo junto con las heridas, dejando ver el brazo sin ningún rasguño_

_- Es increíble, desaparecieron las heridas –Dijo feliz_

_- Pero solo desaparecieron de la vista, más no de la piel –Contesta seriamente_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- El hechizo que realizé, fue más bien una transferencia de mi poder para sanarte, pero lo único que logré hacer fue crear una cobertura con esas plantas para desaparecerlas y que ya no te duelan. Escuché sobre que si se realizaba algo así, crea un vínculo entre quien da el poder y la persona que lo recibe_

_- Un vinculo ¿Eh? _

_- Exacto, entonces tú y yo tenemos una conexión, ya que si sucede algo, puedes llamarme con esto -De su bolsillo, saca un medallón con forma de una estrella de 6 picos, con raros símbolos en los contornos (La forma de la estrella de David) y se lo entrega a Korinad –Este medallón responde con mi poder, así podrás llamarme en caso de emergencia_

_- Te lo agradezco mucho Azula, en verdad te agradezco por todo lo que haces por mí, por eso te quiero pedir un gran favor_

_- El que sea_

_- Si algo logra pasarme, quiero que cuides a Karimerd por mí_

_- ¿A qué te refieres si algo que te logra a pasar? –Pregunta sin entender -¿Tienes algún presentimiento?_

_- Eso creo, no es seguro, pero lo presiento._

_- Entiendo, lo prometo_

_El tiempo pasó un poco rápido a los ojos de todos, sobretodo de dos jóvenes. Koriand visitaba sin falta a su hermana, mientras que Azula quedaba apoyada en la puerta con la mirada baja y los brazos cruzados, ella le dolía ver a su amiga con las esperanzas de que su hermana despertaría, pero la cruda realidad decía lo contrario ante la velocidad de los años._

_La predicción de Koriand se hizo realidad al parecer, ya que un día, de la nada, llegaron naves provenientes de otros de otro lugar, entrando de una manera agresiva, hablando en un idioma que al parecer Galfore sólo entendía y más soldados entraban a la habitación de Koriand y llevándose la en contra de su voluntad, Azula llega ante el escándalo, viendo como Koriand oponía resistencia y empezaba a pelear contra cada uno, Azula ayuda y también empieza una pelea contra los seres extraños, pero de repente un una descarga eléctrica deja inconsciente a ambas. Uno aprovecha y le coloca unas grandes esposas a Koriand y aún inconsciente se la llevan cargando hacia la nave y la encierran, llevándosela al instante. El despertar de Azula había demorado, pero ella se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su cama, desconcertada se levanta lo antes posible pero antes de poner un pie descalzo en el suelo, la puerta se abre, dando paso a Galfore con una mirada de dolor_

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunta sin rodeos, queriendo una respuesta de la razón del ataque_

_- Nos vinieron a reclamar un pago atrasado, llevándose a la princesa como sirvienta_

_- ¿Qué? –Interroga en shock_

_- Es algo que ya no se pudo evitar, de ahora en adelante, me encargaré del pueblo de Tamaran hasta su regreso_

_- Pensé que le iban a dejar el reino a la hermana mayor…no recuerdo bien su nombre, no he convivido con ella_

_- Su nombre es Komand (No lo recuerdo bien la verdad, pero creo que es este, pero bueno, así lo pongo) pero ella no está, se fue a viajar._

_-Entiendo –Contesta cortantemente_

_Azula yacía en su cama después de ir a visitar nuevamente a Karimerd, acostada bocarriba viendo continuamente el techo, después de un tiempo recibió noticias de que su amiga Koriand había llegado a la Tierra, conociendo nuevos amigos y quedándose a vivir ahí con los llamados Jóvenes Titanes. Se encontraba feliz por ella de haber encontrado su felicidad, pero sabía que eso no reparaba lo que pasó, por más feo que eso sonase, que sus sonrisas no eran cien por ciento autenticas, pero al menos encontró gente que la consolará, la acompañará y la querrán por quien es, o eso ella piensa. De la nada se escuchan voces que entre ellas estaba la de su nuevo señor, Galfore. Sale de su habitación a donde provenían las voces, lo cual se percata de que provenían de la habitación de Karimerd. No pierde tiempo y se acerca lo antes posible, pero los guardias nuevamente le impiden el paso_

_- Exijo ver a la princesa_

_- No puede, en este momento están decidiendo su destino –Contesta uno de ellos_

_- ¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando?_

_- Eso no es de su incumbencia_

_- ¿Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia? Todo lo relacionado con la princesa Karimerd, yo ahora estoy a cargo de ella, fue la última palabra de la princesa Koriand_

_- Lo sabemos, pero ahora están hablando de algo que después será llevado a tus oídos, ya que la decisión la involucra_

_Antes de preguntar, las puertas se abren, saliendo dos hombres con vestimentas extrañas, junto a Galfore con mirada seria y fría._

_- Azula, debemos hablar, es sobre Karimerd_

_Ella solo asiente, siendo observada por albos sujetos con miradas tristes que la intrigaban, Galfore da señal de que entre a la habitación y ella obedece, dentro de la habitación vacía, sólo la cama con la joven dormida, pero lo que la intrigaba es que ella traía una capa puesta, incluso la capucha que le cubría el rostro._

_- ¿Para qué le ponen eso? –Agarra un extremo de la capa y lo mira fijamente_

_- Porque se va a ir_

_- Me tendrás que explicar eso_

_- Los hombres que vinieron lograron encontrar la razón de su comportamiento_

_- Ella fue manipulada por el tipo de cabellos blancos ¿Pero qué tiene que ver su partida? ¿A dónde irá?_

_- ¿Y no te has preguntado de donde vino él?_

_- Eso nunca me lo pregunté_

_- Viene de ella, está en su interior –Azula queda petrificada, pero intenta reaccionar para contestar algo, pero las palabras no le salían, ni siquiera una pregunta –Te diré: Como dije antes, los hombres que vinieron encontraron esa razón porque ellos eras chamanes de otros lugares, lo suficientemente poderosos para entrar en su mente y lo vieron, es oficial._

_- ¿Pero si estaba dentro de ella? ¿Cómo no atacó antes?_

_- Según lo que dijeron, necesitaba que ella desarrollara sus poderes para poder usarlos en su beneficio._

_Azula apenas procesaba lo que le estaba contando, pero aun así, Galfore continuó_

_- Ella se irá a una prisión a Centauri, ahí la ejecutarán_

_- ¡¿Qué qué? ¡¿Ejecutarla?_

_- Él está dentro de ella, debemos matarlo para que no cause daño…_

_- ¿Y qué hay de Karimerd? –Interrumpe al instante -¿Se te olvida que ella es una víctima? ¿Acaso la vas a matar?_

_- Si no hay otra alternativa, lo lamento, pero antes de eso, necesito que nadie intervenga, incluyéndote_

_Saca un talismán negro con varias piedras a su alrededor que empezaron a brillar._

_- Olvidarás todo lo referente a ella, no recordarás ni siquiera su rostro o nombre_

_Azula no se queda quieta y cierra los ojos, creando un campo mental para proteger sus recuerdos, pero una esencia, como humo blanco sale del talismán y entra por sus oídos, sacando otro humo azul, sus recuerdos de la tercera princesa, quedando inconsciente en el suelo. Galfore guarda el talismán en su bolsillo y toma en brazos a Karimerd y llevándola afuera, pero antes de salir de la habitación, murmura algo_

_- Perdóname Azula, pide mi perdón a Koriand, pero esto es algo que no tiene otra solución. –Dicho esto, sale de la habitación oscura, dejando a Azula ahí._

_Unos momentos después, Azula despierta lo antes posible y observa la cama vacía, llenándola de pánico y corriendo rumbo a la salida de castillo, llegando encuentra a Galfore mirando al cielo._

_- ¿Dónde está? –Pregunta sin rodeos_

_- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunta sin voltear_

_- Hablo de Karimerd ¿Dónde está?_

_- ¿Cómo recuerdas a Sorady? –Pregunta volteando a verla_

_- ¿Quién? –Pregunta confundida_

_Galfore la observa y nota que los recuerdos que se llevó el talismán fueron los de cuando era Sorady, ella recordaba a Karimerd._

_- Ya se la llevaron a ejecutar, lo siento en verdad, pero no había otra solución –Él se va_

_- Quizás la había, pero es algo que averiguaré –Murmura con la mirada baja_

El recuerdo se hace pedazos, dejando ver una gran oscuridad y el espejo volviendo a aparecer frente a ellos

- Eso fue lo que pasó –Murmura Azula lo más audible posible para todos

Ella avanza hacia el espejo y lo atraviesa, seguido por los demás. Todos aparecen de vuelta en la torre, en la sala principal.

- Si hay dudas, las puedo responder –Dijo Azula mientras se sentaba en el sillón

- Tengo una –Responde Syrius –Según recuerdo, te borraron la memoria y no tenías el espejo cuando pasó lo de Sorady, he visto ese hechizo antes, se trata de tu memoria reflejada en el fragmento ¿Cómo fue posible que se reflejara todo?

- Porque no solo fueron mis recuerdos lo que se plasmaron en el fragmento, fueron de la otra persona

- ¿Otra persona?

- Le di el fragmento un corto tiempo, pero me lo devolvió antes de su partida.

- ¿Quién?

- La persona tras la puerta –Señala la puerta cerrada -¿No es verdad…Koriand?

Tras la puerta estaba Starfire recargada en ésta con los brazos cruzados, y la mirada baja, ella no se limitó a hablar y se retira de ahí, ya que, la respuesta era obvia.

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**La verdad ya fue revelada, pero todavía queda algo más que será otra pieza clave, en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán.**

**Dejen sus reviews para animarme a darle continuación hasta su final**


	14. Chapter 14

Saludos a todos, perdón por no subir antes, pero ya se acerca el final, si sigo escribiendo, creo que llegará el 24 de dic, o eso creo, además de una cosa más del final que lo verán como una sorpresa que espero que les guste n_n ya que es para ustedes. Me hicieron unas preguntas que he olvidado responder, pero ahora que si puedo, puedo responderlas:

**Misstres9 :** Preguntaste que si sabía japonés. Se mas o menos, unas cuantas palabras gracias al ver algo de anime, algunas frases se me quedaron.

**revencita: **Me preguntó que cuantas hermanas tiene Star aparte de Black, bueno, en mi historia son sólo tres, pero he leído otros fics diciendo que tiene también un hermano menor, pero eso si no lo sé

**Taniushka: **Supongo que tu duda de que mokona era ya se resolvió (es blanco)

**prinsesita100**: Preguntaste que como no sabían que Koriand era Starfire. Pues, en mi fic, no usaban sus nombres verdaderos, por eso no sabían los nombres de los demás. La cosa es que han estado ocupados y usando su nombre de héroes, que no preguntaron entre sí sus nombres, aparte que al parecer no me parecía necesario.

Bueno, una vez resueltas las dudas (Espero, sino me dicen) Disfruten la continuación

_**Capítulo 14 "Promesas rotas, promesas nuevas"**_

El silencio nuevamente hace de las suyas en la habitación, nadie se limitaba a hablar.

- Bueno, dado que todo calló, creo que les puedo contar de lo que faltó –Rompe el silencio Azula, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

- ¿Lo que faltaba? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Interroga Robin

- Verás, ya saben lo que quiere ese maldito, pero no saben lo que dice la profecía

- Te escuchamos

- Como vieron, yo no me quedé conforme con que la ejecutaran y busqué algunas soluciones y encontré algo que me intrigó

- ¿Y que fue? Déjate de tantos rodeos –Reclama Cyborg

- Es un libro que en este momento no poseo, pero si se donde está. Está en manos de Koriand, son de las pocas pertenencias que posee de ese pasado.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Vamos por el libro…

- No es tan sencillo Víctor, conozco a Koriand, de seguro es algo que no ha querido sacar en siglos y menos ahora, no me gustaría lastimarla más.

- Entonces que alguien vaya. –Sugiere Chico Bestia

- Pues, yo no puedo ir, ya rompí una promesa de no mostrar nuevamente el pasado, pero creo saber de alguien que posiblemente la convenza, claro, si él está de acuerdo

- ¿Y se trata de?

- Richard –Contesta apuntando al nombrado

- ¿Yo?

- Eres el único que posiblemente le pueda contar por la relación que llevan, pero es decisión tuya, nadie te obliga.

- No lo sé, si es algo que la hiere, dudo atreverme a preguntarle.

- Entonces no hay nada más, eso quedará oculto en el libro, y quizás revelado después, pero eso queda inconcluso –Azula mira hacia la puerta nuevamente, notando de nuevo la presencia de Starfire –Supongo que escuchó todo, pero es tu decisión Koriand, si lo quieres contar, aunque sea a una persona –Piensa volteando la mirada –Bien, me debo ir, ya lo que queda depende de ustedes, de Koriand…y de Zetsubarashi.

Ella desaparece, dejando a los titanes sin saber qué hacer. Cyborg observa que la noche ya estaba presente y luego la hora, 7:24 Pm, no era tan tarde.

- Bueno, ya es tarde y es hora de cenar, prepararé algo –Se retira a la cocina

- Ok, yo también haré algo de comer, de seguro él preparará algo con carne y luego no ceno –Le sigue Chico Bestia y también lo siguió

- Etto(Es una forme de decir cuando alguien está pensando) iré a ver a White-chan a ver como sigue –Dijo Ángel

- También voy –Dijo K

- Igualmente, me gustaría ver como sigue –Sigue Syrius y los tres se van

- Yo debo meditar –Se retira Raven, desapareciendo

Terra sólo se retira a la cocina, mientras que Robin se retira a su habitación, pero no pudo evitar parar por la habitación de Starfire, se acerca a la puerta y alza el puño para tocar, pero la duda la tenía presente ¿Preguntar o no?. Cuando dio la vuelta para irse, la puerta se abre.

- ¿Robin? –La llama la voz de Star. Él solo se limita a voltear y mirarla de frente, viendo unas lágrimas del rostro de la joven, pero antes de tan sólo preguntar la razón, ella gana la palabra –Escuché lo que les dijo Azula del libro.

- Bueno, si nos contó, pero si no quieres mostrarlo, está bien, no quiero que sufras más…

- Te lo enseñaré –Lo interrumpe, dejándolo sorprendido –Ustedes ya saben lo que pasó hace años, tienen derecho a saberlo, pero te pido un favor

- El que sea

- Cuando te lo diga a ti, quiero que se lo digas a los demás, dudo poder contarles a todos.

- Entiendo, lo prometo

Ella sonríe y lo invita a pasar a su habitación, le da señas de sentarse en la cama mientras ella buscaba en su armario una caja de madera oscura de dónde saca un libro algo delgado con la cubierta negra con los bordes en plata y detalles en forma de cristales celestes. Ella se sienta a su lado, con el libro en sus piernas

- Azula hace mucho que quiso saber una manera para quitarle el castigo a Whitefire, pero tras su búsqueda en una biblioteca abandonada a las afueras del pueblo, encontró este libro, encontrando un contenido de una profecía, un destino marcado – Abre el libro y se ve una escritura extraña para los humanos, para Robin, una imagen que se parecía bastante a la reina de Xtrasht y una sombre negra con la forma de Idkazun –Se cree que la destrucción de Xtrasht ya estaba previsto y también la llegada de Idkazun, lo que cuenta este libro es de la llegada de él en búsqueda del poder para liberar a esa mujer de esa cárcel en el infierno. El poder se encontraba en manos de la realeza de un planeta,, cuenta de la batalla entre la poseedora del poder y él, pero ella en un intento de matarlo, convoca al Guardián del mas allá para llevárselo al infierno, pero algo lo logra salvar a tiempo, o más bien alguien

- Whitefire, pero ella no lo hizo apropósito, él aprovechó su presencia y la usó de escudo –Continúa Robin

- Exacto, pero después de que la poseedora usó el poder, tuvo que pagar el precio con su vida, pero antes, liberó una parte de su alma y está desapareció. Él tras la absorbida de parte de su alma y los recuerdos de White, se fusionó a ella, convirtiéndose en el llamado "otro yo"

- Y estuvo dentro de ella, esperando que sacara sus poderes para tomar más ventaja. ¿Pero como no ha tomado control alguno de ella o algo así?

- Según dice y según Azula, existe algo que los divide. Pueden estar en un cuerpo, pero son dos almas distintas, cada una con su propio poder y sentimientos, casi como una barrera que impedía a Idkazun salir.

- Pero al parecer la barrera tenía un límite y fue roto, entrando a la mente de White

- Sí. También estaba previsto el sueño de White, claro que no dice los nombres, pero lo que dice más adelante es sobre un enfrentamiento

- ¿Enfrentamiento? ¿Entre White y él?

- Sí, te lo traduciré como dice aquí "Después del despertar, la chica elegida para detenerlo, poseedora de él en su interior, peleará contra el nombrado para detener su tarea de traer la ruina a el mundo donde residirá la chica, salvando a todos aquellos que son importantes para ella…"

- Creo que todavía dice más –Cometa al seguir el dedo de Starfire en los signos, deteniéndose antes de leer un cuadro marrón oscuro de lado del texto, que parecía la continuación.

- Es otro idioma que no sé –Contesta con la mirada baja –Azula según lo entendió, pero no me quiso decir que significaba, pero era parte de la profecía, del destino.

- Entiendo, entonces todo lo que pasó estaba previsto, sólo faltaba que apareciera la que protagonizara estas escrituras

- Lo que queda ahora es la batalla final, pero Whitefire sigue mal, por eso yo pelearé contra él…

- No estás sola –La interrumpe lo antes posible –Nosotros también pelearemos contra él, para protegerlas y ayudarlas

- No lo creo, no quiero que salgan lastimados…

- Star, somos un equipo y como dijiste, ahora nosotros estamos involucrados, no permitiremos dejarlas solas, no te dejaré sola, te prometí estar contigo y protegerte, y esa promesa no la romperé –Le toma la mano

- Pero creo que yo rompí una promesa –Baja aun más la mirada y voltea a otro lado

- ¿Cuál? –Pregunta sin entender

- Como somos novios, la confianza es algo importante en una relación, pero yo no pude contarte sobre todo esto, y todo se reveló de una mala manera, y luego Azula les cuenta…-Las lágrimas se hacen presente en el rostro de la taramaniana.

Robin toma su mano y la impulsa a él, abrazándola con una mano acariciando su cabello rojizo, y la otra rodeando su cintura, ella sólo se deja consolar, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, derramando todas esas lágrimas comprimidas durante todo ese tiempo.

- Star, ahora la batalla está por llegar según Azula, no estás sola, en caso de que White no despierte, nosotros ayudaremos en la batalla contra él, somos un equipo y hemos logrado hasta lo imposible, lograremos derrotarlo y hacerlo pagar por el daño que les ha hecho

Ella sonríe y se acerca a su rostro, depositando un beso en los labios, pero en un descuido, el libro cae al piso, abriéndose en una página con algo que llama la atención a ambos una vez que se separan.

- Esto no lo recordaba –Star se inclina a recoger el libro y viendo todo el contenido, Robin también presta atención, obviamente no entendía la escritura, pero las imágenes le llamaban la atención

- ¿Logras entender las escrituras? –Pregunta sin mirarla

- Parece un especie de ataque, pero es algo suicida a mi parecer, según dice, el ataque consiste en ser envuelto en llamas, creando una explosión enorme, capaz de envolver todo a su alrededor, quemando todo al instante.

- ¿No dice el propietario de tal ataque?

- Parece que no dice nada…

- Pero la silueta se parece a Idkazun –Señala el dibujo al lado del texto –Parece que viene algo escrito debajo de la silueta

Star asiente y empieza a descifrar lo escrito, sorprendiéndose por el significado

- Es el poder que le quitaron a Idkazun –Responde al instante

Robin en seguida recuerda las palabras de Idkazun ante el enfrentamiento que tuvieron las hermanas, lo del espejo le quitó los recuerdos a White y a Idkazun su "poder favorito", todo coincidía, ese debía ser el poder

- Un poder suicida –Murmura en voz baja

- No estoy segura de eso, pero a mi parecer si da la imagen de serlo.

- No nos dejemos llevar por las apariencias, puede parecer suicida, pero si era su poder favorito, debía usarlo constantemente, entonces ese poder lo usó para acabar con Xtrasht –Contesta al recordar la tragedia

Star queda callada, analizando la información, todo concordaba, entonces le quitó el poder de aniquilar, entonces, la reina logró darles una ventaja, quitándole su mejor arma.

- Me pregunto quién habrá escrito el libro

- Quien sea, sabía de plano que esto pasaría

Star busca el autor en la portada del libro o en la introducción, pero ahí encuentra algo en español, cosa que era extraño para ambos, diciendo estas palabras

_El pasado no se puede reparar, lo único que queda es el futuro. El pasado que sufra la niña será olvidado, quedando desorientada, olvidando a todos aquellos seres queridos, pero conocerá nuevas personas que la cuidarán, que incluso no la olvidarán por los sucesos que ocurrieron, aunque su muerte estaba a punto de ser provocada, se sabe que no podrá morir, su destino está marcado en las escrituras, su deber es enfrentar al él y quitar la única salida del caos aprisionada en el infierno_

_Les deseo suerte…_

Lo que seguía después del "suerte" estaba manchada de tinta, no se podía leer.

- Esto es realmente extraño –Murmura Star –Cuando Azula lo encontró, no me comentó nada ¿O tampoco lo sabrá?

- Lo dudo, ella tuvo el libro más tiempo, debió haberlo leído completo

- Me pregunto si sabrá el significado de lo que no entendimos

- No lo sé, pero ahora debemos decirles a los demás. –La mira directamente -¿Quieres que se los diga yo?

- No, yo lo haré, pero te pido por favor que si me detengo, sigas con la explicación por mí

- Te lo prometo –Le sonríe

Ellos salen de la habitación hacia la sala, donde sólo estaban Raven leyendo en el sofá y Cyborg viendo la tele

- ¿Y el resto? –Pregunta Robin haciendo que volteen

- La mayoría en sus habitaciones –Contesta Raven

- Debemos decirles algo a todos

- Se trata de White –Sigue Star

Raven contacta a todos por contacto psíquico, llegando todos al instante

- Amigos, les pido que pongan mucha atención ante los que ves voy a decir, esto es lo que Azula les iba a contar –Saca el libro –De este libro

- Bien, te escuchamos

La explicación dura una hora ante las sorprendidas miradas de todos por los descubrimientos de ambos, cada explicación les provocaba flashbacks de lo del espejo, hasta llegar al desenlace

- Entonces, todo está marcado –Comenta Raven –Una profecía en un libro

- Entonces no dice quien lo escribió ¿Verdad? –Interroga Terra

- No, no dice, pero quien sea, sabía que esto pasaría –Contesta Robin

- Entonces sólo queda esperar, entrenar para poder darle pelea –Dijo K

- Y derrotarlo, por lo que les hizo –Completa Ángel

- Eso ténganlo por seguro –Dijo Robin –Por Whitefire, es una promesa que le daremos pelea y lo derrotaremos

- ¡Sí! –Responde todos al unísono

**El momento se acerca, síganme hasta el climax de esta historia, la batalla empezará pronto.**

**Dejen sus reviews para animarme, me haría muy feliz **


	15. Chapter 15

Tuve oportunidad para subir la continuación

Disfrútenla

_**Capítulo 15 "La arena de reloj cae completamente"**_

Los días pasaron nuevamente rápidos a los ojos de todos, había pasado incluso 2 meses completos en espera del día, parece que la advertencia fue sólo eso para mantenerlos más alerta, o simplemente se equivocaron, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era sus entrenamientos y más tiempo para su preparación

Los titanes habían aumentado de nivel con sus entrenamientos, logrando hacerlos más intensos y duros, incluso se podían crear batallas entre ellos para medir fuerzas. Estos entrenamientos iniciaban todos los días a las 7 Am y concluyendo a la 1 Pm, eran largos pero valían la pena, claro que tampoco quitaban su responsabilidad como héroes de JumpCity, pero eso sólo era el trabajo de todos los días, los justificantes de suspender sus entrenamientos por corto plazo.

Siempre después de los entrenamientos, Ángel visitaba a Whitefire sin falta para ver su estado. Hace un mes su condición había mejorado, por lo que fue bueno para alivio de todos, llevándola a su habitación, pero sólo quedaba su despertar de ese sueño. Raven había intentado entrar a su mente para poder saber la razón de su sueño, pero pareciera que tuviera un campo mental, que no le permitía el acceso a ella.

La habitación de ella siempre se encontraba abierta, lo cual no se necesitaba tocar, Ángel entra y se percata de alguien más: K se encontraba frente a su cama, donde yacía ella tapada con una sábana blanca y un bulto blanco a su lado, ese era Modoki dormido, solía dormir hecho una bola blanca que parecía una bola de nieve. Ángel puso un pie en la habitación, despertando a Modoki, gritando

- EVANGELINE –Grita a casi todo pulmón, dándoles medio infarto a ambos

- Pensé que estabas dormido, cosa –Dijo K

- No soy cosa –Dijo enojado con una venita en la cabeza, causando gracia a Ángel –Me llamo Modoki, masta me puso así

La risa de Ángel se apaga al ser nombrada Whitefire, dejando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, era bastante incómodo para todos, pero la primera en romperlo fue Ángel

- Oye Modoki, fueron por una pizza ¿Quieres un pedazo?

. ¡Pizza! ¡Modoki quiere! –Grita feliz con sonrojo y sale volando de la habitación, dejando a los dos titanes con gotas en la cabeza

- Cosa rara –Murmura K

- Pero al menos no pierdo su alegría, Modoki no es de esos que se ven tristes

- Con eso concuerdo contigo, el poco tiempo que ha estado aquí, Modoki no lo he visto sin hacer sus payasadas y su comportamiento infantil –Sonríe levemente

- Eso sí, bueno venía a ver a White-chan –Se acerca para quedar al lado de K

- Se ve igual, no ha habido algún indicio de movimiento, pero si respira normal y pulso está bien

- Solo falta que despierte –Murmura Ángel -¿Pero despertará cuando llegue el enfrentamiento?

- Sinceramente no lo sé, pero espero que no, ha estado así mucho tiempo, no ha practica o entrenado para alguna batalla, es decir, su poder sigue igual, no creo que logre hacerlo un rasguño…como la otra vez

- Creo que tienes razón –Baja la mirada

- Bueno, vayamos a comer algo, muero de hambre y quién sabe si dejen pizza

Ángel asiente y se retiran de la habitación, llegan a la cocina y encuentras sus dos rebanadas para cada uno.

- ¿Y ese milagro que nos dejen? –Pregunta K

- Sabíamos que ustedes no estaban, así que prácticamente protegimos las rebanadas para que comieran –Contesta Robin, apuntando a Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugando videojuegos

- Arigato (Gracias) –Agradece Ángel con reverencia

Ambos se sientan a comer sus rebanadas, pero antes de empezar a comer la segunda rebanada, Ángel se percata de la ausencia de cuatro personas

- ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo? –Interroga al líder

- Starfire y Terra en sus habitaciones, y Syrius meditando con Raven en la azotea.

Mientras tanto en la azotea, Raven meditaba frente al crepúsculo que se formaba por el atardecer, y Syrius se encontraba de espaldas, meditando tras de Raven con la mirada serena y elevada al cielo. Los pensamientos de Syrius se encontraban en su nivel de poder, su líder dormida y un sentimiento nuevo que prefería pensarlo después, ya que no tenía nada que ver con lo actual, aunque tenía algo que ver con la chica que se encontraba a espaldas de él. Un latido proviene de ambos al mismo tiempo al sentir una presencia conocida, que los pone alerta.

- Raven ¿Sentiste eso?

- Se sintió como…

-ÉL –Dicen los dos al unísono con miradas horrorizadas, el tiempo se acabó

Ambos desaparecen de ahí, llegando a la sala, junto con todos los titanes, excepto por la presencia faltante de Starfire. Todos al verlos los interrogan con la mirada.

- El día llegó, sentimos si presencia cerca –Contesta Raven

- ¿Dónde lo sintieron? –Pregunta Robin de inmediato

- En la azotea –Responde Syrius

- Entonces, que el show comience –Contesta Cyborg

- ¿Y Starfire? –Busca K con la mirada

- No hay tiempo, se siente más fuerte, puede que esté cerca de aquí –Dijo Syrius

- Entonces, andando –Exclama Chico Bestia

Todos son teletransportados a la azotea con el poder de ambos hechiceros lo antes posible. Pero el silencio reinaba en todas partes, ya no se sentía nada

- Desapareció –Habla Raven

- Es imposible –Contradice Syrius –Su presencia estaba cerca.

- Vaya que no saben buscar –Contesta una voz burlona

Esa voz se escuchaba a las espaldas de los titanes, no era difícil adivinar el propietario de la voz: el mal nacido de Idkazun, la causa del dolor de sus amigas había vuelto a mostrar la cara.

- Un buen tiempo sin vernos titanes ¿Cómo está Satiry? Ah, es verdad, sigue dormida.

- ¡Cállate infeliz! –Explota Ángel

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Siguen enojados por lo que pasó anteriormente o por el pasado que les mostró Azula?

- Un momento ¿Cómo sabes que Azula mostró el pasado? –Interroga Chico Bestia

- Vaya, se ve que no prestaron atención bola de idiotas, recuerden que soy parte de Whitefire, hasta ella lo sabe, que estuviera medio moribunda no significa que no sienta las energías, y yo soy parte de ella, su otro yo

- Es verdad –Murmura Raven

- Bueno, pues sabrás que te vamos a patear el trasero por lo que les has hecho –Saca Cyborg su cañón, con mirada amenazante.

- Más que eso, te haremos pagar por todas las desgracias que les llevaste a ellas –Continua Terra con sus manos con ese brillo amarillo, cargando rocas enormes tras de ella

- Y vaya que lamentarás tu nacimiento –Da desenlace Chico Bestia antes de convertirse en un tigre.

- Eso quiero verlo –Los desafía con una mirada decidida

- Pues lo verás ahora ¡Titanes, ataquen! –Grita Robin para dar el inicio

Los cañonazos de Cyborg y K son vistos primero. Idkazun se protege con un cristal que hace rebotar los disparos, haciendo que ambos responsables contraatacaran su propio ataque, dándole ventaja a Idkazun de desaparecer en una nube de humo producida por el impacto, rodeando por completo la zona. Todos lo buscan con la mirada, alerta de cualquier ataque del enemigo. Desgraciadamente, la primera víctima de él fue Terra: aparece tras de ella con algo en manos, era una pequeña esfera de cristal con varios rayos azules con blanco, dando continuos choques entre sí. Terra se percata de él y lanza una gran roca a su dirección y otra la usa para mayor vista aérea, viendo desde las alturas la gran capa de humo, pero también buscando señales de su atacante, pero eso no bastó ni siquiera para entretenerlo, ya que nuevamente de la nada aparece tras de ella, golpeando su espalda con la esfera, provocando que esta se rompiera y librara los rayos, recorriendo dolorosamente el cuerpo de la rubia titán, pegando un fuerte grito de dolor, llamando la atención de sus amigos, y causando un fuerte golpe que la deja inconsciente, cayendo por los aires. Ella es salvada por Ángel en su abanico, mientras que Chico Bestia, convertido en pterodáctilo, sujeta a Cyborg por los hombros, volando por donde se encontraban las chicas, atacando con continuos disparos hacia Idkazun. K tampoco se quedaba atrás con su lanzallamas, volando con los propulsores de sus botas, alcanzando a ambos titanes. Raven y Syrius preparaban una trampa junto con Robin, esperaron a que Ángel llegara a la azotea a traer a Terra para auxiliarla, pero antes de tan sólo aterrizar, es alcanzada por una bola de fuego azul perdida entre los ataques entre los tres titanes y él. El impacto fue dado justo en la nuca, provocando una fuerte quemadura. Los tres restantes no se quedan parados y van en auxilio de las heridas, pero antes de eso, Idkazun aparece frente a ellos

- Es imposible, estabas peleando contra los otros –Señala Raven a Idkazun pelando contra los tres titanes hombres en el cielo

- Que pésima hechicera eres ¿Qué acaso no conoces un hechizo para crear clones? Y también veo que olvidaste que Satiry es también aprendiz de hechicera, vaya que no prestan atención a nada. Pero dudo que importe, porque seguro recuerdan esto.

En un movimiento de manos, logra sacar un violín negro

- El violín de White –Murmura Robin al recodar el primer enfrentamiento de Whitefire contra Punk Rocket -¿Cómo pudiste sacarlo? De lo poco que ha estado aquí, sé que eso es de ella.

- Veo que al menos el llamado líder si se acordó de esto. Puedo sacar unas cosas del arsenal de Satiry, pero no sus poderes. Ella es ella, yo soy yo. Mismo cuerpo, pero diferente alma. Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas las tonadas? –Poniéndose en posición – Movimiento uno: ¡Serpientes al viento!

Al tocar el violín, las ráfagas toman forma de serpiente que se dispersan hacia los titanes en tierra. Raven protege a las titanes heridas e inconscientes, Syrius se mantenía cerca de ella en caso de que en un descuido, y Robin esquiva todas las serpientes ágilmente, llamando la atención del violinista

- Debo admitir que tienes buen dominio para artes marciales y una gran agilidad

- Podría decir que agradezco el reconocimiento, pero no lo necesito viniendo de ti

- Entonces pongámoste a prueba –Vuelve a su posición – Movimiento dos: ¡Ráfaga de cristales!

Agujas del cristal salen de las cuerdas de violín, en dirección a Robin, que logra nuevamente esquivar, o al menos a la mayoría, varias lograron darle rasguños en la ropa o incluso en el rostro, llevando tres cortadas leves en la mejilla derecha, incluso dos en la frente y un último había logrado rasgar una esquina del antifaz

- Nada mal debo admitir –Aplaude como si se tratara de un entretenimiento

- Basta de juego, no soy tu juguete, así que peleemos en serio.

Robin saca su bastón y en un rápido movimiento se encontraba frente a él, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el bastón, logrando una herida sangrando en la cabeza de Idkazun, viendo como la sangre corría por el contorno de su rostro. Él no le toma importancia a su herida y sonríe, cosa que confunde a Robin

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? ¿Qué te sangra la herida?

- No, eso es lo de menos, lo que me causa gracia es verte como quedarás tras el movimiento tres

- El movimiento tres…-Murmura Robin

_*Flashback*_

_- Mi movimiento final. –Poniéndose en posición –Movimiento final: ¡The end!_

_White levita ligeramente del suelo y empieza a formarse un tornado a su alrededor que iba creciendo cada vez más mientras ella siguiera tocando. El tornado absorbe a Rocket y unos momentos después, el tornado va disminuyendo hasta dispersarse. _

_*Fin del flashback*_

- Debo tener cuidado, el movimiento final que recuerdo es un tornado que me puede absorber –Piensa Robin

- De seguro piensas en el movimiento final que usa Satiry, pero estás equivocado si crees que es el movimiento final, existen cuatro en mí, así que prepárate para ser acabado –Poniéndose en posición –Movimiento tres: ¡Perdición de la víctima!

Alrededor de Robin empiezan a brotar llamas azules, dejándolo sin alguna escapatoria. Él buscaba una manera de escapar, pero todas sus ideas no servían, estaba en donde lo querían.

- Bueno, ahora sí se acabó la sinfonía –Poniéndose en posición –Movimiento final: ¡The final!

Las llamas que rodeaban a Robin se convierten en un tornado que lo encierra, siendo levemente quemado por las llamas, pero lo peor no había empezado, los rayos se estaban haciendo presentes en el tornado, cosa que provocó una gran explosión. Ante los ojos atónitos de los titanes que quedaban en pie, pudieron observar como Robin, su líder, caía al suelo con más quemaduras y su ropa desgarrada, incluso el antifaz, aquel que por ningún motivo se quitaba, estaba en el suelo siendo consumido por una llama, dejando ver el rostro completo de Robin, pero llevaba los ojos cerrados y rasguños sangrando continuamente, incluso daba la imagen de que estaba muerto.

- Van tres fuera, sólo me faltan dos hechiceros, dos cyborgs y un mutante, se ve tan sencillo

- ¡PAGARÁS POR LO QUE LES HICISTE A NUESTROS AMIGOS! –Grita Raven enojada, saliendo aura negra a su alrededor.

Con la mano extendida, aura negra envuelve completamente a Idkazun, apretándolo fuertemente, mientras era blanco de los disparos de Cyborg y el lanzallamas de K. Syrius no quedaba atrás, también liberando aura roja que también lo amarraba al suelo como sogas en las muñecas y en los tobillos. Y como golpe final, Chico Bestia aparece coma tiranosaurio y lo embiste fuertemente con la cabeza, provocando su caída de la azotea.

-¿Le ganamos? –Pregunta Chico Bestia

Pero la respuesta llegó como negativa. Idkazun aparece flotando tras Cyborg y con un movimiento de manos crea un fuerte rayo que lo ataca de inmediato, provocando un fuerte corto circuito, dejándolo fuera. K saca sus shurikens lo antes posible y ataca, apuntando al pecho, logrando sólo tres rasguños. Él contraataca con varias bolas de fuego azul que logra esquivar, pero eso sólo era un entretenimiento: el verdadero ataque se encontraba en una bola de fuego que al momento de pasar por un lado, se expande como una red, atrapándolo mientras se encontraba esquivando las demás. Quemado, cae al suelo.

-Parece que las llamas no bastaron, entonces demos un último golpe

Chasqueó los dedos y en un segundo, cristales lo rodean y en otro chasqueo estos se rompen en varios fragmentos filosos que se clavan en su piel y su maquinaria, ahora si estaba fuera de combate. Chico Bestia enfurece y se convierte en un tigre dispuesto a tumbarlo. Idkazun aprovecha un intento de ataque, agarrándolo de la garra antes de acercarse a su cara, sujetándolo con una enorme fuerza, que hace que Bestia vuelva a su forma humana. Un rayo se desprende de la palma de Idkazun, electrocutando inmediatamente al pobre Chico Bestia y lanzándolo fuertemente, cayendo cerca de donde yacía Robin, en un ruido sonoro fuerte.

- Fuera tres, faltan los hechiceros

Raven ataca, rodeando rocas que se encontraban cerca de Terra y lanzándolas rápidamente al maldito, mientras que Syrius desaparecía de su vista para atacar por atrás. El plan es frustrado cuando él retrocede y sorprende a Syrius, con una mano en su cuello, sujetándolo fuertemente, casi al borde de asfixiarlo

- Pensaron que me podrían sorprender, que ingenuos. Pero debo admitir que astuto al trabajar los dos.

Una capa de hielo envuelve el cuello y pecho de Syrius, sintiendo el frio recorrerlo, sabía lo que venía a continuación. Un solo cierre de la mano provoca la destrucción del hielo, causando un grito de dolor de parte de la víctima. La sangre manchaba su ropa y los rasguños se hacían presentes también, cayendo semi-muerto

Raven quedaba en pie y todavía no lo creía: él, con pocas heridas, logró casi matar a todos sus amigos. Realmente era un problema más grande de lo previsto.

- Quedas tú –Señala con una sonrisa –Ahora que todo acabé.

Nuevamente desparece de su vista, dejándola con la guardia arriba. La tensión en el ambiente no dura mucho. Aparece frente a ella con una sonrisa maligna y sus ojos blancos cegadores. Pronuncia unas palabras extrañas para el vocabulario de Raven. Un latido proveniente del pecho de Raven, haciéndola retroceder, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como fuego en su interior.

- Se me hizo que repetí mucho mis ataques por atrás de todos, siempre quise hacer esto: llamas interiores.

Raven no podía ni responder a nada, el aire que trataba de agarrar a sus pulmones era completamente difícil, las llamas en su interior era una verdadera tortura. Esto la hace perder el conocimiento, cayendo al suelo.

- Parece que acabé con los amiguitos, creo que sólo queda despertar a mi otro yo y tratar de sacarle ese poder.

- ¿A dónde tan pronto? –Pregunta una voz conocida por Idkazun, que lo hace sonreir

- Un buen rato sin verte…Azula.

Al voltear encuentra a Azula y a Starfire flotando en los aires.

- Supongo que la llamaste Koriand, y además llegas tarde, tus amigos ya cayeron. Parece que ahora pelearé contra ambas…

- Te equivocas –Interrumpe Starfire – Azula la contacté para que ayudara a mis amigos, contra quien pelearás será contra mí

Idkazun no responde y se teletrasporta enfrente de Starfire, ambos matándose con las miradas

Ella desciende hasta el lago que rodeaba la torre, pero antes de descender completamente, Azula pasa cerca de ella.

- Suerte –Le susurra

- Gracias –Agradece sin apartar la mirada del lago.

Idkazun nuevamente se teletrasporta, quedando flotando levemente de las aguas, seguido por Starfire, que desciende quedando frente a frente a casi dos metros del otro.

- Que empiece la segunda ronda de la batalla – Murmura Idkazun, dando inicio.

**Starfire vs Idkazun ¿Quién ganará? Espérenlo en el próximo capítulo**

**El destino está marcado ¿O estará equivocado? ¿O incluso oculto, escondiendo más secretos? Eso es algo que se verá al final**

**Próximo capítulo : "Sacrificio y despertar"**


	16. Chapter 16

Tiempo despues les traigo la continuación. Les tengo una noticia. Ya tengo el fic acabado ya también algo más para ustedes. Subiré todos los capítulos faltantes.

En verdad lo lamento por no traerles el fic el 24, pero recuerden que como es día de pasarlo con la familia, pues ya sabrán la historia

Bueno, espero que todos hayan tenido una feliz navidad y todos les deseo un próspero 2011, donde sus deseos y propósitos se hagan realidad.

Bueno, sin más que decir, disfruten

_**Capítulo 16 "Sacrificio y despertar"**_

Azula va en auxilio, con un resplandor en la pala de su mano hace aparecer una bolsa color turquesa con un símbolo extraño. Saca un cilindro pequeño, conteniendo un polvo negro. Agarra una pizca de este y se lo esparce al primer titán que tenía cerca: Raven. Los polvos cubren completamente el cuerpo de la gótica. En un momento, unos rayos aparecen como corrientes recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Los polvos se dispersan aun más y logran absorber los rayos tanto de fuera como que todavía prevalecían en el pecho de Raven. Los polvos, una vez absorbido todos los rayos, se dispersan del cuerpo de ella y explotan como pequeños fuegos artificiales. Lentamente, la titán recupera el conocimiento y despierta.

- ¿Qué-que ha pasado? –Pregunta Raven completamente desorientada.

- Ustedes no pudieron contra Idkazun y sólo acabaron heridos –Contesta Azula, mientras ayudaba a Raven a pararse

- Azula ¿Qué haces aquí? –Exclama Raven sorprendida

- Ayudando a sanarlos, pero requiero ayuda. –Enseña el bolso –En este bolso están polvos, pociones, ungüentos y más para sanar las heridas de todos. Requiero tu ayuda para sanar a todos.

Raven sólo atina a asentir y ayudarla.

- Bien, encárgate de ellos –Señala donde yacían Cyborg, Ángel, Chico Bestia y Terra –Yo me encargo de los faltantes.

Nuevamente asiente y se retira con unos cuantos frascos que Azula le entregó. Azula va primero con Syrius y le aplica un ungüento color verde claro en el pecho sangriento y cuello, que al entrar en contacto con la piel del hechicero, la herida cerraba lentamente. Al aplicarle el ungüento a toda la zona afectada, va en auxilio de K. Saca una poción lila claro y la esparce por las quemaduras. Un brillo proveniente del líquido hace que las quemaduras desaparezcan, pero todavía el ardor seguía presente, la cara de dolor de K lo decía todo, pero él logra soportarlo al no salir ninguna queja de sus labios. El último en auxiliar era a Robin. Azula examina los daños de su cuerpo, eran bastantes, eso era innegable. Ella saca otro frasco con unos polvos azules oscuros, agarra un puño y lo esparce en el viento. Pronuncia palabras extrañas y los polvos caen sobre las heridas del líder titán. Estos penetraban las heridas y causaban un gran ardor. Robin sentía nuevamente que se quemaba, pensando que todavía seguían peleando contra él y éste lo seguía quemando vivo. Pero después el ardor se había ido por completo, cosa que le extrañó de inmediato. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero se percata de que su antifaz estaba hecho cenizas. Pero antes de cubrirse con sus manos sus ojos, se muestra ante él un antifaz idéntico en unas manos verdes que no tardó en reconocer

- ¿Azula? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Interroga mientras tomaba el antifaz y se lo colocaba lo antes posible

- Koriand me contactó para auxiliarlos –Contesta –Y vaya que requerían ayuda, estaban muy mal –Explicó como si nada

- Un momento ¿Starfire te llamó? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? –Sigue Robin sin entender

- Mientras peleaban, ella hablaba conmigo.

*_Flashback*_

_Starfire yacía bocarriba en su cama con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo. A su lado se encontraba su larva mascota Cedita dormido. Los días pasaban muy rápido a sus ojos esmeraldas, pero a la vez lentos para acabar con este asunto que la torturaba. Levantándose de la cama, fue a su armario y sacó nuevamente ese medallón de la cajita de metal plateado. El llamado a su amiga no tarda, apareciendo frente a ella._

_- ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta sin rodeos_

_- Quiero pedirte ayuda_

_- ¿En qué?_

_- Por más que odie admitirlo, mis amigos no podrán contra Idkazun. Estoy segura que les hará daño –Su voz llena de angustia se quebraba, pero quería lograr acabar sus palabras –Te pido por favor que los ayudes a curarlos_

_- ¿Es eso? –Pregunta incrédula_

_- Si. Porque yo pelearé contra él_

_- Pero…_

_- Pero nada –Interrumpe con firmeza –Como mi hermana no está en condiciones de pelear, debo ayudarla como su hermana mayor_

_- ¿Estás segura de tu decisión? –Pregunta con seriedad, pero a la vez preocupación_

_- Segura. –Se levanta –Debemos ir, no voy a permitir que les haga más daño a mis amigos._

_- Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos? –La curiosidad le gana_

_- Necesitaba hablar contigo para pedirte ayuda, pero al parecer lo hice muy tarde_

_- Ya no importa eso, andando_

_*Fin del flashback*_

- ¿Dónde está Starfire? –Pregunta en seguida Robin

- Ella, como dije, se encuentra en un enfrentamiento

- Pues ¿Qué estamos esperando? Hay que ayudarla –Intenta levantarse, pero Azula se lo impide.

- No lo creo, sus heridas apenas están sanando, las exteriores desaparecieron, pero las interiores apenas se encuentran sanado. Un golpe más y estarás acabado

- Pero no podemos dejarla sola –Replica Robin

- Ya hicieron lo suyo, dejen que ella haga su parte

Todos los demás titanes despertaban lentamente y se acercan a Azula con lentitud por sus heridas internas. Raven se acerca y entrega las cosas que le había dado Azula. Ella los toma y los guarda de inmediato

- Ahora que estamos bien, podemos ir a patearle el trasero a ese tipo –Propuso Chico Bestia

- No creas eso Garfield –lo detiene Azula –Ustedes siguen en fase de sanación, un golpe más y estarán acabados.

- ¿Por cierto, como llegaste aquí? –Pregunta Cyborg

- Me llamó Koriand –Contesta cortante

- ¿Y que se supone que haremos aquí? –Grita Robin

- Observar –Cambia su vista hacia el sol –Espero que esto termine bien –Dijo con duda de sus palabras.

Un estruendo quita la paz del lugar, llamando la atención de todos. Se asoman hacia la orilla de la azotea y observan la pelea. Starfire con ataques constantes de starbolts hacia su contrincante, mientras que Idkazun lanzaba rayos azules-blancos con gran furia. Los rasguños y una que otra quemadura estaban presentes en sus cuerpos. La agilidad y destreza de Starfire era asombrosa y después contraatacaba con sus starbolts. Idkazun se le reflejaba una mirada de desesperación, furia y maldad, cosa que intriga a Azula.

Observa también los ataques de él hacia su amiga, eran completamente sin confianza, casi los tiraba a la ahí se va, eso realmente era extraño en él

- Que extraño –Murmura Azula –Él, al parecer, perdió control, debe estar molesto. Koriand parece que le terminó de sacar la paciencia.

Starfire vuela rápidamente hacia Idkazun, esquivando cada rayo hasta llegar a él, proporcionándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, dejando una marca de quemadura muy roja en su mejilla derecha.

Las heridas de Idkazun incluso eran más que las de Star. Retrocede un poco y examina la situación: Ella se había vuelto fuerte y tenía pocas energías gracias a desperdiciarlas con sus amigos, que aunque se lo negara, también consiguieron darle pelea y herirlo. Baja la mirada y después sonríe. Ríe primero bajo, llamando la atención de todos, pero luego suelta una gran carcajada. Escalofríos recorrieron la columna vertebral de Starfire, viendo como soltaba esa carcajada maligna, se notaba por la pose que tenía. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos, se encontró con unos ojos rojos brillantes. La mirada de él era escalofriante, llena de deseo de matar, esa sonrisa sádica, realmente asustada.

- ¿Pensaste que me ganarías? ¿Pensaste que tus amiguitos y tú, con esos entrenamientos que tuvieron, me derrotaría y así salvarían a Satiry? –Pregunta con esa sonrisa, claro que no escuchó respuesta – Pues que idiotas son todos ustedes ¡Nadie me ganará! ¡¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nadie!

Se abalanza hacia ella con una mano llena de rayos, haciendo ese sonido digno que llevaban a escucharse los choques eléctricos. Starfire reacciona del shock y se desvía lo suficiente para esquivar. Pero no contó con que después del ataque, éste le proporcionara una fuerte patada en el estomago, apartándola fuertemente. Star posa sus manos en su estomago con una mueca de dolor.

- Me parece que el juego ya duró bastante, sería bueno darle fin ahora mismo –Dicho esto, desaparece de su vista

Eso le daba mala espina ¿Qué estará planeando? El Idkazun tranquilo, como si no le importara nada, se había convertido en ese demonio que todos decían, realmente era un demonio fuerte.

Starfire trataba de no bajar la guardia, en caso de ataque. Pero nuevamente habían comenzado los ataques por la espalda, empezando por aparecer por atrás. Ella voltea quedando frente a él con un starbolt en mano para atacar, pero algo la detuvo en seco, con la mirada atónita. Una mano de Idkazun se encontraba en el pecho de la taramaniana, atravesándola, siendo manchada por la sangre. La palma de su mano revela una esfera verde esmeralda como un starbolt, pero más grande e incluso más resplandeciente. Los ojos de Starfire se encontraba casi apagados y su piel estaba enfriándose, eso era indicio de su derrota.

- Un sacrificio voluntario antes de la batalla verdadera que hace sacar el demonio tras la tranquilidad falsa. Adiós, Koriand Anders. –Susurra al oído de la nombrada, para luego aplastar la esfera contra su pecho, desapareciendo en él.

Starfire cierra los ojos lentamente, escuchando como última cosa, alguien gritar su nombre, esa voz…le pertenecía a Robin.

Un aura negra sostiene el cuerpo de Star, mientras una bola de aura roja golpeaba fuertemente a Idkazun, apartándolo rápidamente de ella. El aura negra se dirige a la orilla de la isla, donde se encontraban todos. Azula no pierde tiempo y saca unos polvos lila para sanarla, pero por más que quitaran las heridas, por más que limpiaran la sangre, no despertaba. Robin intenta buscarle pulso, pero era nulo

- No puede ser –Murmura el líder titán muy bajo

- Está… -No termina Ángel su frase al ser derramado lágrimas de sus ojos amarillos.

La risa de Idkazun hace que todos alcen la mirada. Mirdas llenas de odio y rencor, más que nada por parte de Azula y Robin. Él sostenía el cuerpo de su novia entre sus brazos, sostenido también la mirada llena de rencor al mal nacido de ese demonio

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se enojaron conmigo por la muerte de Koriand?

- ¡Ahora si te pasaste de la raya! ¡Maldito demonio asqueroso! –Explota Azula

Idkazun vuelve a reír, cosa que les colma el plato a todos. Cuando estaban a punto de atacar, una barrera de hielo aparece frente a ellos

- ¿Pero qué…-Azula no termina la oración, creyendo que nuevamente eran trucos de Idkazun, pero antes de responder con agresividad, algo la deja sorprendida

Una capa de hielo envuelve el brazo de Idkazun por completo, acompañado de un susurro diciendo "Haber que se siente", producida por una voz conocida. Después de esto, el cristal de su brazo se rompe en pedazos, dejándole heridas similares a las que le hizo a Starfire. Él voltea y ve algo que lo deja sin palabras.

- Imposible –Logra articular Idkazun

- Ha despertado –Habla Azula –Zetusbarashi.

Atrás se podía ver a Whitefire vestida con ropa distinta: llevaba una blusa como la de Starfire, pero las piedras eran color celestes y tenía mangas cortas a los lados y guantes blancos. Su falda corta era gris-plata con una capa blanca a un lado de esta que le llegaba a los tobillos. Llevaba un cinto negro ladeado, seguido por unas botas altas de color negras con bordes plata.

- Despertó –Dijo K

- Llegas tarde Satiry, tus amigos fueron derrotados y salvados por Azula, pero tu hermana perdió la vida. Un sacrificio más –Sonríe

- Te equivocas –Dijo Whitefire, dejando a todos sorprendidos


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17 "Ataque final ¿Esto es una despedida?**_

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunta Idkazun sin salir de la impresión

- Ella no está muerta –Contesta cortante

Desaparece de sus vistas un momento, volviendo frente al él

- Ella está aquí –Exclama White mientras un resplandor envuelve su mano y atraviesa el pecho de Idkazun y sacaba la esfera esmeralda. La cara de Idkazun se llena de pánico y le da un fuerte puñetazo a Whitefire, mandándola con sus amigos, siendo atrapada por K

- Gracias –Agradece White algo apenada

Whitefire se dirige con Azula y Robin, mostrando la esfera esmeralda

- Azula, Robin, necesito que hagan algo por mí

- Lo que sea –Responde Azula

- Esta es el alma de Starfire, Idkazun se la quitó. Lo que necesito es que la devuelvas a su cuerpo

- Recuerda que eso requiere un hechizo, no es sencillo –Reclama Azula

- Lo sé, pero Modoki te ayudará y también Robin

- ¿Y yo en que ayudo? –Interroga Robin

- Azula sabe y Modoki dará indicaciones –Extiende su mano –Modoki, sal ya

En la palma de su mano aparece una esfera blanca, tomando su forma original: Modoki.

- Sí, masta. –Llega y se pone cerca de Azula

- Escuchen las indicaciones de Modoki –Ordena Whitefire

-¿Y tú? –Pregunta K

- Yo tengo que pelear contra él y cumplir con la profecía –Contesta con determinación

Sin más palabras, se retira al campo de batalla. Idkazun la esperaba con sonrisa de un psicópata y esos ojos rojos.

- Pagarás por lo que es has hecho a mis amigos y a mi hermana –Exclama Whitefire con determinación y enojo.

- Eso lo veremos –Responde rápidamente y hace su primer movimiento en el juego

Mientras tanto, Modoki examinaba la situación para luego decir el procedimiento.

- Azula, ¿Tienes algún frasco con polvos de negro brillante?

- Sí –Ella sin perder tiempo busca en el bolso y saca un frasco morado con los mencionados polvos. Se los entrega a Modoki –Aquí están

- Bien, primero, necesito que hagan un escudo alrededor para protegernos, de ese modo él no atacará aquí

- De eso me encargo yo –Se apunta Raven

- Yo te ayudo –Sigue Syrius

- Con dos estará bien –Contesta Azula

- Bien, ahora, según el hechizo, hay que hacer un círculo de tierra con los siguientes símbolos

- Yo me encargo de eso –Levanta la mano Terra –Pero necesito que me digas donde el círculo y los símbolos para hacerlos.

Modoki se posa en el hombro de Terra y le da las indicaciones, haciendo el círculo alrededor de Starfire y 7 símbolos en el círculo, en una esquina diferente.

Azula pronuncia unas palabras y los símbolos empiezan a destellar un azul oscuro, dando giros por todo el círculo, casi parecía un remolino.

- Richard –Le llama Azula –La energía que se necesita para que se complete el hechizo es más que la que poseo y también Modoki.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- He escuchado un rumor sobre energías humanas que son poderosas en estos hechizos de resurrección. Lo que necesito es energía tuya una vez que el alma de Koriand entre a su cuerpo

- ¿Y cómo hago eso? –Pregunta confundido

- Cuando su alma entre a su cuerpo, se necesita la energía humana para poder mantener el alma unida al cuerpo. Los lazos que se forman con tu energía, atan el alma al cuerpo hasta que se fusiona nuevamente y vuelve a la vida.

- Y te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cómo hago eso?

- Las energías se transfieren de boca a boca

Eso prácticamente deja al líder paralizado. El color rojo invade su rostro completamente, nuevamente parecía un tomate con patas.

- Aún siendo novios, si que te sonrojas –Comenta Azula divertida –Pareces tomate humano

- Bu-bueno no hay tiempo para chistes –Interrumpe Robin –Sólo dime…cuando hay que hacerlo

- Entendido.

Los símbolos seguían dando vueltas alrededor. Después, se detienen y se desprenden del suelo hacia el cuerpo de Starfire, colocándose en cada lado.

- Ahora es momento –Indica Azula

Robin asiente. Toma con cuidado el cuerpo de Star, acercándose a su rostro. El beso crea un brillo nuevamente en los labios de ambos. Azula presiona en el pecho de Star la esfera esmeralda, penetrando lentamente en su pecho hasta desaparecer. Hilos azules oscuros aparecen en los labios de Robin, siendo enviados al interior de Stafire, mientras que los símbolos se alineaban al mismo tiempo en su pecho, dando un resplandor cegador. Cuando desaparecen, Robin se separa lentamente de ella, esperando alguna reacción. La espera no fue larga, Starfire abría con pesadez sus ojos, mirando para todas partes.

- ¡Lo logramos! –Exclama Modoki feliz

- Funcionó –Murmura Azula aliviada

Robin, con una mano en la espalda de Star, la acomoda en su pecho, recargándola, mientras que con la otra, sujetaba su mano suavemente

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Logra preguntar Starfire

- Moriste por un momento –Contesta Robin –Idkazun liberó más poder y logró…matarte.

- ¿Pero como estoy aquí? –Pregunta sorprendida

- Ella despertó y dejó a cargo a su mascota para un hechizo de resurrección –Contesta Azula

Starfire no tardó en encontrar la respuesta, abriendo notablemente sorprendida los ojos.

- Whitefire…

- Está peleando –Completa Azula –Tal como lo marcó el destino

Mientras tanto, un combate reñido se libraba. Idkazun se podía ver una mirada de desesperación y odio, disparando con su desesperación rayos y bolas de fuego a su contrincante Whitefire, que se defendía con cortinas de fuego para despistar y desaparecer, atacando desde las profundidades con cristales. En su mano aparece una espada de cristal, atacando directamente a Idkazun, siendo encendida con llamas azules a si alrededor. Con un movimiento rápido, logra hacerle una cortada en el pecho y una gran quemadura. Él pega un grito de dolor desgarrador, tan fuerte en la atmosfera que los rodeaba. Una mano en su pecho, siente la sangre salir de esa cortada, fluir lentamente en su pecho, tiñendo de rojo su mano.

- Jeje, ¿Crees que esto será sencillo? –Pregunta Idkazun - ¿Crees que con estos ataques me lograrás matar?

- Sé que no –Responde –Por eso, es momento de despedirse

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

De ella proviene un latido poderoso, y un fuerte resplandor a su alrededor. Un viento siniestro pasa por ahí, volando los cabellos blancos de ambos. Atrás de Whitefire aparece un destello negro

- Supongo que buscabas esto –Menciona mientras sus ojos de ese celeste se tornaban blancos completamente nuevamente.

Un viento vuela su cabello desde atrás. Aparece ante el, atrás de ella, aquel espíritu revelando hace años atrás, entregando el espejo a Whitefire. Ella lo coge en sus manos con delicadeza y mira a su contrincante cara a cara

- Es…imposible –Logra articular un Idkuazun en shock.

- ¿Ipen shinde miru? (Quieres ver morir) –Pregunta en susurros

El espejo levita de sus manos ligeramente y hace un gran resplandor rojo fuego. El rayo se dispara hacia él. Idkazun, aterrado, intenta escapar, pero algo se lo impedía: sus pies estaban atrapados en una capa de hielo en el agua. El rayo lo atraviesa justo por la mitad de su pecho, pegando un gran frito de miedo. La mano huesuda se hizo presente y atraviesa el cuerpo de Idkazun, sacando su alma. La mano la sostenía como un muñeco de trapos.

- Elimina su cuerpo –Ordena Whitefire –Su único vínculo a la tierra.

El guardián asiente levemente y saca la cuchilla, acercándose a una gran velocidad al cuerpo sin alma. La cuchilla se torna azul claro, sacando flamas. Sosteniéndola en los aires, da un zarpazo desde arriba, dividiendo su cuerpo en dos. Las llamas pasan de la cuchilla al cuerpo, quemándolo, consumiéndolo rápidamente hasta desaparecer. El alma todavía yacía en las manos de Guardián.

- Ahora te irás a donde perteneces –Dijo él con voz grave.

El espejo se lleva el alma completamente, no dejando rastro. Vuelve a las manos de Whitefire, mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto del mar.

- ¡Lo lograste! –Escucha gritar feliz a Cyborg

- ¡Lo derrotaste! –Continúa Chico Bestia

Todos se encontraban felices, excepto Azula, que tenía una mirada triste, aguantando sus lágrimas. Whitefire regresa con sus amigos, con la mirada baja. Todos los demás la van a felicitar, pero su alegría no dura al notar la mirada dolorosa de White.

- White-chan ¿Estás bien? Te ves triste. –Dijo Ángel preocupada

- Es cierto ¿Qué te pasa? –Interroga K

- Todavía esto no acaba –Contesta con voz triste

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que falta? –Pregunta Syrius

- La parte que no fue descifrada por ustedes –Contesta Azula -¿Recuerdan la parte del libro que no entendieron? –Robin y Starfire asienten dudosos –Tenían razón, era parte de la profecía. Esto es lo que dice completo, incluyendo el cuadro: "Después del despertar, la chica elegida para detenerlo, poseedora de él en su interior, peleará contra el nombrado para detener su tarea de traer la ruina a el mundo donde residirá la chica, salvando a todos aquellos que son importantes para ella." –Hace una pausa, reprimiendo un sollozo –"El poder anhelado de él será su perdición a manos de ella. Pero un precio ha de pagar: Su vida."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18 "Gracias por todo amigos. Sayonara"**_

El shock de todos estaba presente en sus miradas. Los sollozos leves de Azula también. Whitefire es la primera en romper el silencio.

- Amigos –Los llama con voz apagada, llamando a atención de todos. –Esto era inevitable, era mi destino, pero no me arrepiento de nada

- ¿No te arrepientes de tu destino? –Pregunta Ángel

- No. Porque conocí gente maravillosa, tuve grandes amigos, una familia que siempre soñé y –Alza la mirada, con una sonrisa triste y una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla –Sobretodo, fui feliz. Encontré mi felicidad.

Nadie tuvo palabras para contestar, la sonrisa de White, a pesar de ser triste, podía verse una felicidad grande reflejada en sus ojos.

- Honto ni arigato (En verdad gracias) – Agradece con una reverencia

- White-chan –Ángel se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes en sus ojos amarillos.

Ellas se separan y se va a despedir de los demás. Cada abrazo que le daban sus amigos, su familia, era algo doloroso al saber que era una despedida. Las lágrimas seguían presentándose en los rostros de todos, era inevitable, una niña, una miembro del equipo, una amiga, se iría…para siempre.

White les da la espalda y se pone en marca a pagar su deuda

- Sayonara (adiós) amigos. –Pronuncia antes de emprender el vuelo, soltando la última lagrima. –Les pido como ultima cosa, que cuiden a Modoki

Vuela unos metros de ellos, quedando frente al Guardián del más Allá, asintiendo con la cabeza, dando el mensaje claro. Una cortina de fuego la rodea a su alrededor, mientras daba el ultimo vistazo a sus amigos. La cuchilla en manos del espíritu demonio, apuntando a la cabeza de Whitefire, teniendo de propósito partir su cuerpo para destruirlo y llevase su alma. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar su cabeza con la cuchilla, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, una voz se escucha en la mente de Whitefire.

- Esto no es para ti…Sorady –Dice una voz de mujer en un susurro

Whitefire abre sus ojos sorprendida. La cuchilla, a un milímetro de matarla, desprende un brillo en su frente que la envuelve completamente, extendiéndose por todas partes, desapareciendo de la vista de todos. El espejo aparece en manos del demonio, absorbiendo un destello blanco y todas las llamas que la rodeaban, para luego desaparecer lentamente, convirtiendo su cuerpo en cenizas

Todos miraba la escena como en cámara lenta, pero Azula se percata de algo: el demonio los mira y algo dice, pero Azula solo pudo entender una parte "Tiempo después"

- ¿Qué quiso decir? –Murmura bajito

Una vez en la torre, una lluvia se hizo presente esa noche, mostrando esas nubes cargadas con las lágrimas del cielo, que para los titanes, representaba el llanto por la pérdida de su amiga y miembro titán

- Se ha ido –Murmura Cyborg

- White-chan ha…-Su voz se quiebra y Ángel suelta el llanto reprimido

- Ella se sacrificó por nosotros –Completa K con voz apagada y dolor grabada en su voz

- Si que el destino es cruel –Comenta Raven

- Pero no lo entiendo, pudimos cambiar tu destino Raven, ¿Por qué no se pudo con el de White? –Reclama Chico Bestia

- Hay cosas que se pueden, otras no –Contesta fríamente Azula

- ¿Pero por que White tuvo que ser de las cosas imposibles? –Sigue con el reclamo Cyborg

- Ni idea. Jamás pensé en eso –Responde Azula, mirando la tormenta

- ¿Saben? –Llama Ángel la atención de todos – Me gustaría, hacer un pequeño altar a White-chan…en su habitación.

- Sería buena idea, ella fue una gran titán –Apoya Syrius

- Una gran amiga –Comenta Terra

- Una hermana –Dijo Starfire

- Y siempre lo será, nadie la podrá remplazar –Comenta Robin con una sonrisa triste.

- Eso es verdad –Responde K –Nadie la remplazará

- Entonces, andando –Habla Robin y todos se dirigen a la que fue la habitación de Whitefire. Entrando, contemplaron la habitación con todo en su lugar, incluso la cama tendida, ahí yacía un bulto blanco, Modoki.

- Modoki –Le llama Ángel

Modoki se levanta con algo en sus manos: un sobre blanco con un sello de un cristal celeste.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta Starfire

- Masta lo dejó, pero me dijo que lo abrieran ustedes

Modoki flota y le entrega el sobre a Starfire. Ella lo abre de inmediato, dejando ver letras en cursiva. Era una canción con un mensaje diciendo: "Esta canción me gustaría que la escucharan en voz de mi hermana. Es una que escuché y me gustó su significado"

- Una canción ¿Eh? –Alza la ceja Azula

- Bueno, quisiéramos escucharla –Dijo Ángel

Star lee la letra y empieza el canto

_Hold on to me love/ Espérame amor  
You know I can't stay long/ Tu sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo  
All I wanted to say/ Todo lo que quería decirte _

_Was I love you and I'm not afraid/ Es que te amo y no tengas miedo  
Can you hear me? / ¿Puedes escucharme?  
__Can you feel me in your arms? / ¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?_

_Holding my last breath/ Guardo mi último aliento_

_Safe inside myself/ Seguro dentro de mí  
Are all my thoughts of you/ Son todos mis recuerdos de ti  
Sweet raptured light/ Dulce luz de éxtasis  
It ends here tonight. /Que muere aquí esta noche  
_

_I'll miss the winter/ Extrañaré el invierno  
A world of fragile things/ Un mundo de cosas frágiles  
Look for me in the white forest/ Búscame en el bosque blanco  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) /Escondida en un árbol hueco (ven a encontrarme)  
I know you hear me/ Sé que me escuchas  
I can taste it in your tears/ Puedo probarlo en tus lágrimas_

_Holding my last breath/ Guardo mi ultimo aliento  
Safe inside myself/ Seguro dentro de mí  
Are all my thoughts of you/ Son todos mis recuerdos de tl  
Sweet raptured light/ Dulce luz de éxtasis  
It ends here tonight/ Que muere aquí esta noche_

_Closing your eyes to disappear/ Cerrando los ojos para desaparecer  
You pray your dreams will leave you here/ Ruegas porque tus sueños te dejen aquí  
But still you wake and know the truth/ Pero aún despiertas y sabes la verdad  
No one's there/ No hay nadie ahí_

_Say goodnight/ Di, buenas noches_

_Don't be afraid/ No tengas miedo  
Calling me, calling me/ Llamándome, llamándome_

_As you fade to black/ mientras te decoloras_

_(Say) holding my last breath/ (Di) Guardo mi último suspiro  
Safe inside myself /Seguro dentro de mí  
Are all my thoughts of you? /Son todos mis recuerdos de ti  
Sweet raptured light/Dulce luz de éxtasis  
It ends here tonight/ Que muere aquí esta noche_

La voz de Star al cantar era muy hermosa, realmente sorprendió a todos, ya que sólo la habían escuchado cantar una vez una canción rara en taramaniano. Al terminar el canto, las lágrimas fluyen nuevamente por el rostro de la taramaniana, siendo consolada por Robin con un abrazo. Todos escucharon con atención la canción, esa canción iba para todos ellos.

- My last breath –Repite K en un susurro

- Esa la conozco -Dijo Raven –Es de Evanescence, es un disco que tengo, se lo presté hace tiempo cuando vivía aquí.

- Al menos sabemos de donde la sacó –Comenta Azula

- Bueno –Habla Raven -¿Vamos a hacer el altar?

- Sí, vamos –Sigue Ángel

En la mesa de cristal, ponen cuatro velas blancas y dos celestes. Debajo de esta mesita colocan flores, rosas, narcisos y rosas blancas. Su nombre escrito con cristales del candelabro que colgaba arriba, bajado por Raven. Syrius coloca incienso alrededor del nombre con ayuda de Terra, mientras Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Ángel acomodaban las flores para que no taparan el nombre y el incienso. En la mesa, justo en medio de las velas, Ángel coloca una foto de todo el grupo de los Titanes Tokio. Starfire, acompañada por Azula y Robin, va a su habitación, a buscar unas cosas.

- ¿Qué buscas Koriand? –Pregunta Azula recargada en la puerta

- Una foto –Contesta mientras buscaba algo en su armario

De la caja plateada saca una foto enmarcada en un marco morado con varios círculos rodeándolo. Mira la foto para luego soltar un suspiro.

- ¿Y esa foto? –Se acerca Robin a verla

La foto era de Azula y Starfire, de 11 años, junto a una Whitefire de 9 años, con sonrisas alegres. Azula hace un movimiento de manos, haciendo aparecer un collar: el pequeño fragmento del espejo, colgado en su cuello. Robin se dirige a su habitación, sacando una foto reciente de su equipo, con Whitefire al lado de Raven con una leve sonrisa, la coge y se la lleva, viendo que en la puerta lo esperaban las dos alienígenas. Salen de la habitación, llegando al pequeño altar. Starfire se arrodilla, depositando la foto, luego Robin la suya, y al último Azula, quien se descuelga el collar y lo deposita frente a la foto de su amiga

- El fragmento –Señala Star

- Lo sé, algo que representa su pasado, y el nuestro, un recuerdo que quiero dejar para ella en su honor.

Modoki mira atentamente todo el pequeño altar en honor a su dueña, soltando una sonrisa triste.

- Masta –Murmura -¿Cuándo volverá?

- Nunca Modoki –Contesta Azula –Ella ya no estará

Modoki no contesta, quedándose viendo las fotos, cosa que dejó intrigada a Azula

- O se está haciendo fuerte o ya se resignó a su partida –Pensó Azula

Todos se quedaron admirando el pequeño altar en honor a la titán perdida. Esa habitación quedó abierta nuevamente, para acceso a todos.

Los días pasaron, recibiendo visita de los demás titanes, conociendo a la ex-líder de los Titanes Tokio. Un día vienen los Titanes Este con flores para el altar.

- Hola chicos –Saluda Abeja –Venimos a dejarle unas flores a Whitefire

- Hola a todos, es en la que fue su habitación, esta por aquí –Señala Cyborg junto con Robin.

Los guían a la habitación, donde se encontraba una Ángel rezando, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se levanta de inmediato al ver entrar gente y se seca las lágrimas con su manga.

- Es cierto, no se conocían –Dijo Robin –Chicos, ella es Ángel, miembro de los Titanes Tokio.

- Hashimemaste (Mucho gusto) –Hace reverencia

- ¿Qué dijo? –Interroga confundido Veloz

- Dijo "Mucho gusto", nuestro equipo es japonés, sabemos español, pero a veces usamos expresiones en japonés –Contesta K, apareciendo recargado en la puerta

- Él es K, otro miembro de los Titanes Tokio

- ¿Cuántos son?

- Éramos cuatro, pero ahora somos tres –Contesta con la mirada baja

- Bueno, entonces, falta uno –Comenta Aqualand

En un segundo, un brillo rojo llega, apareciendo el hechicero Syrius, bajo cinco miradas interrogantes, haciéndolo voltear

- Él era el faltante –Contesta K

- Deben ser los Titanes Este, un placer, soy Syrius.

- Y yo K, había olvidarlo decirlo

- Un placer, soy Abeja, ellos son Veloz, Aqualand, Más y Menos –Nombra a cad uno, señalando a los nombrados uno por uno.

- Por cierto ¿Han visto a Starfire? –Pregunta Veloz

- Ya olvídalo, no creo que cambie a Robin por ti –Reclama Aqualand

- Tengo esperanzas, además, yo soy mejor que él –Contesta orgulloso

Los tres titanes japoneses lo miran por un momento

- Siendote sincero, pienso que Robin es mejor para Star –Opina K

- Estoy de acuerdo con él –Apoya Syrius

- Boku mo (Yo también) –Dijo Ángel, bajo miradas interrogantes nuevamente –Dije que yo también

- Además, ha estado un tanto deprimida –Comenta Syrius –Aunque no es sorprendente, pero si triste ver a alguien tan animado como ella con esa tristeza albergando su alma

- Por la titán muerta –Dijo Más

- ¿Verdad? –Completa Menos

- Sí, además, que White-chan era su hermanastra

- ¿Starfire tenía hermana? –Pregunta Abeja

- Tenía, era Whitefire –Contesta Syrius

- Masta era hermana de mi actual dueña –Aparece Modoki frente a todos

Los Titanes Este pegan un grito, Veloz le da un golpe que lo hace rebotar contra la pared, dándole justo en el rostro a Veloz, tumbándolo.

- ¿Qué es esta cosa? –Pregunta mientras se quitaba a Modoki de encima

- Whitefire tenía una mascota que le regaló otra amiga, se llama Modoki –Explica K –Le decía "masta", significa amo o dueño. Aunque ahora le dice "ojou" a su nueva dueña, significa señorita.

- ¿Y quien es? –Pregunta Aqualand

- Disculpen, ¿Han visto a Modoki? –Entra Starfire a la habitación

- Aquí estoy ojou –Contesta Modoki

- Que bueno, por un momento desapareciste –Se percata de las visitas –Ah, hola amigos –Saluda

- ¿Cómo está señorita Starfire? –Preguntan ambos gemelos

- Bien, pero no como antes –Responde bajando la mirada

- Lo sabemos, en verdad lo sentimos –Va y la abraza Abeja –Por tu hermana

- Muchas gracias amiga Abeja –Responde al abrazo

- Yo sé que te animará –Interrumpe Veloz

- ¿Eh? –Pregunta confundida Star

- Alguien a tu lado, un novio mejor que el que tienes, uno que en verdad te ame y siempre te lo demuestre, no como ese amargado, frío…

No termina la frase, ya que un celoso y enojado líder de antifaz le proporciona un puñetazo y una mirada asesina

- ¡¿Cómo que alguien amargado, frío y que no la ama en verdad? –Grita enojado Robin –Para tu información, yo si la amo, es verdad, casi no lo demuestro, pero es verdad, yo la amo

- Eso si es una buena respuesta, viejo –Le aplaude Cyborg

- Eso si es un buen novio –Opina Abeja, mirando a cierto Cyborg

K mira detenidamente a Cyborg con sonrojo, pero luego desaparece de su rostro al ver una foto de Whitefire. Eso lo intrigó.

- Oye Cyborg ¿Te puedo preguntar algo en privado? –Pregunta K

- Claro, creo –Responde con duda al ver una mirada seria en su rostro.

Ambos salen de ahí, al pasillo.

- Bueno, dudo que no quisieras ver la pelea de nuestro celoso líder y el celoso Veloz –Dijo en broma Cyborg

- No es eso, es otra cosa más seria que quisiera saber –Cyborg lo interroga con la mirada – Quiero saber…si sentiste algo por Whitefire

Cyborg queda helado ante la directa del otro mitad robot, se sonroja un poco, pero en seguida responde

- Bueno, no creo que tú te burles como Bestia, pues, debo decirte que sí sentí algo por ella, pero nunca me pude asegurar que era

- ¿Eh?

- Verás, sonará raro, pero viste a la chica Abeja –Él asiente – Ha ella le he cogido un gran cariño, creí que era amor, pero pensé que me equivoqué, así que por así llamarlo lo olvidé. Cuando Whitefire llegó, sentí lo mismo, pero pasando el tiempo, sentí que ese cariño era parecido al que le tengo a Star, una hermana menor

- Entonces al principio te enamoraste, pero después viste que lo que sentías era otro tipo de cariño. –Confirmó K

- Es algo difícil de explicar, incluso yo no lo entiendo si es verdad lo que digo o no

- Entiendo, pero veo que no has olvidado a Abeja, te sonrojabas mucho

- Creo que eso es verdad. Por cierto ¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Acaso…te gusta Whitefire?

K no contesta y sólo da la espalda y se retira. En una esquina, recargado en la pared, escuchó alguien su conversación completa: Robin

- Esto va a ser…un largo tiempo –Voltea en dirección a K –Pobre de ti


	19. Chapter 19

Este es el final de la historia, agradezco a todos los que me siguieron hasta el final. Espero sus reviews para ver como quedó mi fic n_n.

Sin más vueltas, les dejo "The final"

_**Capítulo final "Milagros. Okairi nasai"**_

Los meses pasaron en la torre T, podía sentirse el frío invierno aproximándose, dando los últimos días del otoño. Los Titanes de Tokio solían visitar mucho a los Titanes, que incluso, había habitaciones para cada uno.

Una noche de luna llena, en la azotea, Starfire se encontraba sentada en el suelo, contemplando las nubes que de vez en cuando tapaban la luz de la luna. Las cosas seguían igual desde la partida de ella, tranquilo y ya sin la alegría de antes, todos podían vivir buenos momentos, pero los recuerdos de Whitefire los tornaban serios. Ha pasado mucho tiempo a vista de todos, pero tendrá que pasar más para poder superar la pérdida. La puerta se abre, dando paso a Raven.

- Starfire, ya es tarde, hay que ir a descansar

- Sí, voy enseguida

Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta sin más palabras de su parte o de su amiga gótica. Se dirigen a su habitación cada una con un "buenas noches" como despedida.

Starfire se acuesta en la cama y rápidamente cae en terrenos de Morfeo

Un lugar en blanco aparece a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada a algo o alguien. Camina sin rumbo alguno siguiendo su búsqueda, pero ni idea de nada.

- ¿Starfire? –La llama una voz conocida

- ¿Robin? –Volteando a ver al chico, también con una mirada interrogante.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –Mira para todas partes

- No lo sé. Sólo recuerdo que fui a dormir y aquí aparecí

- También yo. –Responde notablemente sorprendido

- ¿Será un sueño o algo así?

- No lo sé, busquemos si el resto del equipo también están

Ella asiente y empiezan a andar nuevamente sin rumbo alguno. Una figura de una chica con capa y capucha azul de espaldas, aparece frente a ellos.

- Raven –La llama Robin

- Robin, Star ¿También aquí? –Voltea también sorprendida

- ¿Has visto a alguien más? –Interroga Starfire

- No, pero creo que si estamos nosotros aquí, deben estar los demás –Contesta Raven

- Que bueno, sólo faltaban ustedes –Aparece Cyborg, junto a los demás del equipo

- Ok, completo el equipo, pero lugar desconocido –Contesta Ángel

Una risa de niña se escucha a lo lejos, intrigando a todos

- Esa voz…yo la conozco –Murmura Starfire. Ella empieza a caminar hacia donde se escuchaba dicha voz

- Star, espera –La sigue Robin

Todos siguen, hasta que un hoyo negro aparece a pies de todos, cayendo instantáneamente. Un doloroso aterrizaje al suelo, seguido por continuas quejas de todos por el golpe. Al abrir los ojos, se percatan que estaban en la azotea de la torre, donde un atardecer, un hermoso crepúsculo se podía divisar a lo lejos.

- Es imposible –Murmura Terra

- Esto está más revuelto que un cereal de Fruti Lupis –Dijo Chico Bestia, tratando de mejorar el ambiente, siendo asesinado por las miradas de Raven y Cyborg.

- ¿Y la voz? –Pregunta Ángel

- Desapareció –Murmura K

- Esperen…escuchen bien –Dijo Syrius

La risa nuevamente aparece nuevamente. Todos se asoman al mar y ven una silueta de una niña pequeña, no más de tres años de edad, danzando sobre el agua, como si estuviera flotando. En un parpadeo, aparecen a orillas de la isla.

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? –Pregunta Ángel confundida

- Oigan –Apunta Robin a la niña lejana –Esa niña…no está flotando, esta sobre un círculo de hielo.

- Es verdad –Responde Star

La silueta de la niña se distingue un cabello largo, unos ojos celestes y una sonrisa. La niña empieza a cantar

_Haru ni saku hana. Natsu hirokaru sora yo_

_Kokoro no naka ni. Kizamarete kirameku _

Una musiquita estilo cajita musical se escucha en el fondo. La suave voz de la niña, hechiza los oídos de los Titanes.

_Asa ni furu ame. Mado otozasu hi ni mo_

_Mune ni afureru. Hikari wa kumo no ue_

_Yorokobo kanashimi súbete idaite aruiteru_

_Watashi no te to kimi no te o_

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

Los pasos de la niña hace aproximarse a la orilla. Todos intentaban identificarla, se les hacía familiar, pero ni idea de su identidad.

_Aki wa mizube ni. Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu_

_Sekai no oku no. Kagiri nai yasashisa_

_Yoru ga kuru tabi. Inori wo sasage you_

_Ashita kuru hi wo. Shizuka ni mukae you_

La niña daba vueltas en su propio eje como una bailarina y flotaba dando más giros y sonreía, cosa que intrigó a Starfire

- Esa forma de volar…-Murmura Starfire

_Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo_

_Hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto_

_Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_

_Watashi no te to kimi no to wo _

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

Finalmente, la canción llega a su fin, con la niña a orilla de la isla, con los pies en el agua, flotando levemente. El rostro no tardó en ser reconocido: esos ojos celestes, el cabello lacio blanco y esa piel pálida. Sonriendo con levedad, diciendo

- Tadai ma

Todo se vuelve borroso en un momento, despareciendo cada uno de ahí.

Starfire se levanta de golpe, con una respiración agitada. Se levanta y se arregla. Saliendo rumbo a desayunar. Encuentra a todos en el sillón

- Buenos días –Dijo Starfire

- Buenos días –Responden en coro

-¿Qué fue ese sueño? –Interroga Chico Bestia

- Ni idea, pero creo que sólo fue eso: un sueño –Contesta Raven

La alarma suena de repente.

- Es un asalto al banco, un par de ladrones –Informa Robin, viendo la pantalla. –Andando equipo.

Unas horas después, llegan a la torre, pero Raven se detiene en seco, sintiendo algo

- ¿Qué ocurre Raven? –Pregunta Terra

- Aparte de nosotros, hay alguien más aquí –Comenta de inmediato

- ¿Qué? Es imposible, nadie conoce de nuestro sistema de seguridad, salvo nosotros –Dijo Cyborg

- Raven ¿Dónde sientes la presencia del intruso? –Pregunta Robin

- Es por aquí

Caminan por los pasillos, llegando a la habitación de la ex-líder de los Titanes Tokio.

- Está adentro –Señala Raven

- Entró a la habitación de White –Dijo K

- Quien sea, lo sacaremos a patadas –Amenaza Cyborg con su cañón

- Titanes, pónganse alerta en caso de que sea una amenaza –Robin saca su bastón

Entran a la señal de su líder. Entran, quedándose sin palabras de lo que tenían en frente de ellos. En la ventana se encontraba ella, con la misma ropa con la que fue vista la última vez: llevaba esa blusa, piedras celestes y tenía mangas cortas a los lados y guantes blancos. Su falda corta gris-plata con una capa blanca a un lado de esta que le llegaba a los tobillos. Cinto negro ladeado, seguido por botas altas de color negras con bordes plata. Miraba continuamente la ventana, con una foto en manos.

- Imposible –Murmura Starfire

La chica blanca voltea, encarando a todos, volviendo a mostrar los ojos celestes y su blanca piel.

- Eres…tú –Suelta lágrimas de felicidad –White-chan

La nombrada sonríe al escuchar nuevamente ese nombre en voz de su amiga. Se acerca a ellos.

- Tadai ma –Recita con voz tranquila –Quise decir que he vuelto

Starfire va a abrazar a su hermana con mucha euforia, llena de la alegría y lágrimas, seguidos por el equipo de Tokio y luego los demás.

- Okairi nasai (Bienvenida a casa) –Exclama Ángel

- ¿Cómo pudiste volver? Pensamos que estabas…- Dijo Raven

- ¿Muerta? –Alza la ceja – Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero algo escuché antes de morir, una voz

- ¿Qué voz? –Interroga K

- No lo sé, una voz de mujer

- Una voz de mujer –Repite Star -¿Será…no, no lo creo.

- ¿Sabes?, Anoche todos tuvimos un sueño raro. Vimos a una niña pequeña cantando una bella melodía, como una cajita musical.-Explica Ángel

- Una niña ¿Saben? –Habla Whitefire con sonrisa –Yo los llamé

- ¿Fuiste tú? –Interrogan todos sorprendidos

- Sí, esa niña…era yo. La canción que escucharon es una que salió de las profundidades de mi mente.

- ¡MASTA! –Grita alegre Modoki, apareciendo. Abrazando a su dueña, empujándola y cayendo de sentón.

- Hola, Modoki –Logra pronunciar, ya que la llegada repentina de su mascota le saca el aire.

- Masta volvió, lo sabía –Dijo Modoki.

- Hermana –Llama White a Star -¿Puedes contactar a Azula? Escuché algo sobre un libro de Azula

- El libro –Recuerda Starfire –Iré por el libro y a llamar a Azula.

Starfire sale de inmediato a su habitación. Saca el medallón, abriendo el portal, saliendo Azula de él

- Hola Koriand. –Saluda con la mano -¿Qué ocurre?

- Ven a verlo y verás –Dijo mientras buscaba el libro –lo encontré –Saca el libro, dejándolo a vista de Azula

- ¿Por qué todavía lo conservas? –Interroga sin entender

- Luego verás, ven conmigo –Le señala, saliendo de la habitación.

Azula sigue sin reclamos y sin preguntas, todavía. Llegando a la habitación, Azula queda en shock, al ver a Whitefire

- Pero…cómo…

- Préstame el libro –Dijo Whitefire

Starfire va de inmediato y da el libro. Whitefire lo abre en la última página, que se encontraba en blanco. De repente unas letras aparecieron en cursiva en español, que lee Whitefire en seguida para oídos de todos.

"_Lágrimas derramadas en el trascurso de la despedida. El castigo no podía ser evitado, pero si ser cambiado. Mi alma, lo que quedó de ella, fue lo suficiente para pagar su precio ante el uso del llamado del Guardián. Espero que encuentres la felicidad junto a los Titanes y seas una gran líder para tu grupo._

_Te deseo lo mejor, suerte…mi niña_

_Atsumi, Reina del imperio de Xtrasht_

Todos quedaron nuevamente sin palabras. Whitefire fue la primera en hablar

- Entonces era verdad –Murmura

- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunta Ángel

- Cuando desaparecí, yacía en el espacio, rodeada de estrellas y esa variedad de tonalidades azules y violetas. De repente, una voz me dijo "Tu profecía fue cumplida, pero no mereces este castigo. Mereces vivir al lado de tus seres queridos" –Relata –Pero antes de preguntar quien era, me dijo algo sobre un libro negro que tenía Azula y allí encontraría unas respuestas. Me comentó también sobre una canción que conocía desde antes, cosa que me llegó de inmediato, aunque con exactitud no se como la recordé. Según fue ella la que los metió en el sueño y me convirtió en niña para cantar y llamar su atención. Aunque recuerdo que me quería escuchar…otra vez

- ¿Otra vez? –Interroga Terra

- No se porque, pero al parecer me conocía

- Eso es verdad –Murmura Azula

- ¿Eh? –Voltea Whitefire

- No, nada –Sonríe

- Bueno, lo importante, es que estás de vuelta –Exclama feliz Chico Bestia

- Bienvenida de nuevo, Whitefire –Sigue Cyborg

- Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta –Dijo Robin

- No sabes como te extrañamos –Dijo Ángel

- Gracias, también me alegra volver –Comenta alegremente

- Esto hay que celebrarlo –Grita Chico Bestia –Vamos por una pizza

Todos apoyan la idea y salen de la habitación. Whitefire deja el libro sobre la cama y sigue a los demás. Starfire queda sola en la habitación por ir a recoger el libro. Lo sostiene, pero algo hace que se le resbale y se caiga.

- Star ¿Por qué te quedaste atrás? –Llega Robin

- Perdón, pero quería ir a guardar esto. –Se agacha para recogerlo

Instantáneamente, el libro se abre en la página de la introducción, mostrando más contenido que la otra vez. Robin se agacha también para leerlo.

_El pasado no se puede reparar, lo único que queda es el futuro. El pasado que sufra la niña será olvidado, quedando desorientada, olvidando a todos aquellos seres queridos, pero conocerá nuevas personas que la cuidarán, que incluso no la olvidarán por los sucesos que ocurrieron, aunque su muerte estaba a punto de ser provocada, se sabe que no podrá morir, su destino está marcado en las escrituras, su deber es enfrentar al él y quitar la única salida del caos aprisionada en el infierno_

_Les deseo suerte a ustedes Titanes, cuiden por favor a mi hija._

_Ahora que ha vuelto con ustedes, ella se ha olvidado completamente de mí, pero no me entristece, de hecho me hace más feliz saber que encontró su felicidad._

_Les deseo lo mejor._

_Gracias por todo, Robin y Starfire, denles las gracias a sus amigos de mi parte y también a Azula_

Atónitos por la escritura, un destello blanco sale del libro y deja escucharse la voz de la reina

- Estaré eternamente agradecida con ustedes. Robin, Starfire…adiós.

El destello se desvanece y el libro se cierra solo.

- La reina –Murmura Starfire

- Ella fue la que lo escribió. Sabía de antemano que esto pasaría

- bueno, lo que pasó, pasó. Pero fue de gran ayuda esto.

- Eso es cierto. Bueno, vayamos con el resto.

- Sí –Asiente sonriente

Saliendo de la habitación, Star va a la suya a dejar el libro para luego dirigirse con Robin y llegar. Ahí estaban todos charlando como antes.

- White-chan –La llama Ángel

- ¿Mm?

- La canción la recuerdas ¿verdad? La del sueño

- Sí ¿Por qué?

- ¿Podrías cantarla otra vez? Quisiera oírte

- También yo –Apoyó K

- Igualmente –Contesta Syrius

- Bueno, no hay problema

- Pero vamos a la azotea ¿Sí? –Dijo Ángel

- Ok

El equipo Tokio se retira, siendo seguido por los demás, también querían escucharla, nuevamente oír esa linda canción. Llegando, Whitefire es acariciada por el viento fresco que soplaba, volando delicadamente sus cabellos.

- Ok, aquí voy –Anuncia mientras todos se sentaba en el suelo, atentos a escucharla. Modoki aparece a su lado, sonando como una cajita musical, como en el sueño

- No sabía que Modoki pudiera hacer eso –Señala Terra

- En esa cosa, para mí es todo posible –Contesta K con una sonrisa

_Haru ni saku hana. Natsu hirokaru sora yo_

_Kokoro no naka ni. Kizamarete kirameku _

_Asa ni furu ame. Mado otozasu hi ni mo_

_Mune ni afureru. Hikari wa kumo no ue_

_Yorokobo kanashimi súbete idaite aruiteru_

_Watashi no te to kimi no te o_

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

_Aki wa mizube ni. Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu_

_Sekai no oku no. Kagiri nai yasashisa_

_Yoru ga kuru tabi. __Inori wo sasage you_

_Ashita kuru hi wo. Shizuka ni mukae you_

_Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo_

_Hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto_

_Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru_

_Watashi no te to kimi no to wo _

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

- Una vez más Whitefire, bienvenida –Murmura Robin

- Bienvenida a casa, hermana –Murmura Starfire

_**The Final**_

**Gracias a todos los que lo siguieron nuevamente. Para los que les gustó la letra de la canción, se llama Ashita kuru hi, es de la seria japonesa Kobato (Esta bien divertida)**

**Agradezco los reviews a ****Lonely Broken Heart, Aerosmoon, Taniushka, Misstres9, El pájaro de Fuego, revencita, Yumi Yoshimura 29, Luchy Loves Rct y prinsesita100.**

**La sorpresa que les dije es un fic navideño, lo sé, ya es algo tarde, pero ya saben las razones XD, espero que les agrade.**

**Aquí de fin Marionette of the life.**


End file.
